Warmer with you
by EtenalRest13
Summary: Genos asks Saitama to teach him how to kiss after he fails to react when a civilian kisses him. Neither could have guessed how the innocent lesson would effect them both. GenosxSaitama. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, there. So I have recently gotten into One Punch Man and once the idea of these two being together came to mind, I kind of got obsessed. I watched the sub version of the anime, even though the English was just starting out on Adult Swim (I had no patients). Once I was done with the anime, I devoured the manga. And then bought the manga. I was thrilled to see there was some fanfiction for it, but not quite enough, so I have decided to try my hand at satisfying my need for more Genos/Saitama fiction. I've only written two other fanfictions, so go easy on me and I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Saitama_

I opened the door to my apartment and went straight into the kitchen with our bags from the store. Genos and I had got some great deals today and so I felt rather satisfied as I unloaded our purchases and began to put them away.

Genos walked into the kitchen a moment later to set down the bags he was carrying. It looked like he was still thinking about the thing that had happened on our way home. He was quite for once, for one thing and he actually looked a little depressed, which was something, cause his thing was being overly serious and speaking in long, unnecessary monologues.

I wondered if I should talk to him about it if it was bugging him so much. It wasn't even a big deal.

One our way home a monster landed in front of our path and the nearby people screamed. They had been whispering about Genos, lavishing him with praise, while wondering why he was walking with me. I didn't let their negative comments get to me though. I was used to being called a fraud and cheat from the letters. It wasn't a big deal.

So when the flying monkey man appeared before us, people screamed, but were reassured by the presence of Genos. As usual, Genos didn't care about people praising him, he just didn't think such a weak thing was worth my time, so he offered to handle it, and incinerated the thing leaving it a charred corpse in the middle of its speech about something or other. I wasn't listening.

His defeat drew the crowd closer to us as they complimented him and raved and what not. Genos wasn't too big on pleasing the crowd, but he was polite enough about it. He thanked them sternly, with a nod and said he needed to continue on his way home so that the food wouldn't spoil.

As he was going to join me again, where I had stood off to the side to get out of the way of the crowd, a girl about his age or maybe a bit older, stepped in front of him and kissed him right on the lips with no warning. I stood their shocked. I didn't think things like that happened in real life.

Genos was a metal statue as he just stood there. He honestly looked lost. It was kind of funny.

Then, just as she appeared, the girl giggled and ran off.

The crowd that had gone silent erupted into chaos. Genos quickly walked over to me, wide eyed, and suggested we go home while everyone clamored over how lucky the girl was.

"Was that your first kiss?" I decided to ask, a bit curious. He looked stunned enough. Anyone would have thought he hadn't even known what the action was or meant.

"Yes, sensei." His tone was quiet.

I gave that a quick thought as I stored the dish soap away. "I see."

No wonder he looked like he didn't know what to do.

It was kinda surprising though, the more I thought about it. I was sure that Genos said he was made a cyborg when he was fifteen so he was at that age when boys date or even just mess around and even still he was a good looking dude and all the girls loved him.

Then again, he was always hanging around me since he moved himself in.

"So you've never dated before either?" I continued. "Even before you were a cyborg?"

"No."

"Oh." I paused in thought and shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter. Not like she was upset you didn't kiss back. Girls are weird like that."

I put the last item away and went to head to the bathroom to take a bath before relaxing. Maybe I'd watch a movie tonight.

"Sensei, have you ever kissed anyone before?"

I halted in the hallway and turned to look back at him. "Huh?" I scratched at the back of my head. "Uh, yeah. But only once."

"Since you are more knowledgeable in this area than I, sensei, could you teach me?" Genos had that serious look back in his eyes.

"Uh? Teach you?"

"Yes. Could you teach me how to kiss?"

"Uh." I stared back at him, confused. This guy. How could he ask something like that so seriously? Did he not understand what he was asking?

"Uh…you know, it's really…I think you'll do better next time, if you just react, okay."

"But I don't know how I should react, sensei." Genos continued. "You are so skilled sensei, surly you could teach me how."

"Uh…" I felt kind of pressured with that. Just because I could teach him didn't mean I should. Oh no. He was staring at me with that earnest look in his eyes, his fists balled up like he couldn't bear me denying to teach him something. Knowing him, he'd think I thought he was unworthy of such a lesson.

I sighed.

Would it really be so bad? It's not like it meant anything to either of us. He just wanted to learn how to kiss. Not that I was a pro or anything, but I knew the basics. This guy thought I knew everything, but I could hardly teach him anything, because what he wanted to learn from me, I couldn't teach him. But, this…this I could.

I regarded Genos sternly. "Alright. But you only get one lesson. So pay attention."

"Yes, Sensei!"

I stepped over to Genos, wondering how I should begin. I decided to stall a little. "And make sure you copy what I do."

Genos nodded, his eyes boring into mine.

It was unnerving.

"Uh…lets start with you closing your eyes."

"Yes!" Genos closed his eyes and stood, somehow, even more still, like a metal statue than when he was first kissed.

Okay. Lets just get this over with I guess. Stalling anymore won't help.

Genos was about two inches taller than me, so I had to get up off my heels. I touched my lips to his without another thought.

His lips felt real. Huh?

When I thought I would have to remind him to be reacting, he kissed back with mild pressure, clearly hesitant, which was kind of amusing to me. When I attempted to deepen the kiss I nearly fell into him, but I managed to brace myself with my palm against his chest. Genos pressed against my lips firmer and took my words very seriously as he placed a warm palm against my chest.

Okay, best to get to the next step and then end the lesson.

I licked across this lips, and then wondered if he knew what I wanted from him before several things happened at once. Genos gasped from my request for entry and lost his ridged posture. Which caused him to lose his balance, but he quickly drew his hand down my chest and snaked it around my waist and was pulled flush against me when he pulled in to steady himself while I didn't waver from the fiasco around me.

All I could think, as I invaded his mouth, was that his tongue felt real too.

And then I heard Genos groan faintly. Before I could think about that too closely, Genos did as he was instructed and copied me. His tongue circled mine and then pushed past it to delve inside my mouth, tasting every corner. I couldn't help the small moan that escaped me.

I hadn't kissed anyone in years and it was only once. I had found out late that she was even interested in me. And on the day that she left town she sprung a surprise kiss – though, unlike Genos, I had reacted – on me before I never saw her again. She had just been another class mate to me. She was nice, I remember, but I hadn't ever really been interested in anyone like that. Especially not after gaining my strength.

But as Genos' tongue seemed to be tracing and memorizing every corner of my mouth I felt something. It creeped over my skin like a chill and then it was like a spark ignited something warm and curling in my stomach. Each second that ticked by, and the kiss deepened, the heat burned brighter and pooled lower, eventually warming me all over.

I pulled away, but not too roughly so I didn't tear off Genos' arm by accident. Realizing that the lesson was over, Genos finally removed his arm. I looked over at him as I caught my breath and the weird feeling settled.

It was stunning. I had never seen Genos blush. I didn't think he could. Nothing ever fazed him. He looked a little bewildered.

"Uh…so…I'm gonna go take a bath now. Hope that helped."

"Yes, thank you sensei!" Genos bowed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, there! Thanks for those who have favorite and followed. Much appreciated! Anyone else hear about the green light for One Punch Man Season 2? Don't know exactly when in 2017 yet, but all the same, I am excited! Anywho, I finished fixing up Ch.2 sooner than expected, so here we are!**_

* * *

 _Saitama_

The very next day, Genos got to practice what I taught him.

The news had broadcast a monster attack in our city that was giving heroes some trouble. It was a giant praying mantis that was knocking over buildings and causing the usual panic. Genos looked to me and I stood up to go beat the thing before it wrecked my favorite super market that was going to have a sweet deal tomorrow on meat.

We arrived quickly enough and the thing peered down at me and attacked with one of its curved arms. Bored already, I dodged and punched it right in the center, blowing a hole through it. It gurgled out something lame before collapsing backwards in the street.

The area grew silent until they suddenly erupted with joy, but they were clearly confused on what had happened. So of course, seeing Genos right next to me, they assumed it must have been him who had defeated the thing.

When Genos was about to correct their assumption, I told him to just leave it alone. It didn't really matter in the end. I was just glad to have saved the store.

The crowd had edged closer, praising him and I could tell that Genos felt even more awkward accepting thanks when he hadn't beat the monster. It looked like it was taking all his self-restraint not too correct them. But I knew rather than being bluntly honest, he would listen to me. It was kind of mean of me.

But it was also kind of funny to watch him stumble over his thanks, so I just stood a little off to the side.

A girl stepped closer to him, gushing about him and then she threw herself against him, planting a kiss right on his lips. Genos was stumped once more, but not for long. He gripped her around the waist and kissed her back with passion.

I was a little impressed, but I also found it…weird? That word didn't seem right. I shook the feeling off.

Somehow, though, Genos left the scene much like last time. He had his head hung and looked to be thinking something dark the whole way home.

"Did I do something wrong, sensei?" Genos asked as I made my way to the living room.

I guess, at least, this time he was gonna say something first, instead of having me wonder about it and eventually ask what it was. I sat at the table and Genos joined me.

"What do you mean?"

"The girl passed out when I returned her kiss." He explained. "I checked her vitals, she wasn't injured and no one was alarmed, but I wonder if I did something wrong somehow."

"Uh, no, I think you were fine." I said to reassure him. "Sometimes girls pass out when their kissed. So, don't worry, Genos."

"I see." Genos looked like he was contemplating something serious. But I was a little curious about something.

"So, how'd it feel?" I asked. "When you kissed that girl?"

Genos regarded me as serious as ever. "It felt different from when I kissed you."

I almost rolled my eyes. Of course it did. First of all, you kissed a girl this time.

"I suppose because during your lesson, you led the kiss and after she initiated the kiss, I led the kiss. So it was different in that respect. It also felt different to hold someone who had less muscle. She felt fragile. I worried I might hurt her."

Huh? I hadn't thought of that. When Genos had grabbed me I felt it obviously, but it didn't through me off balance or anything. I wouldn't have been able to tell if it should have or if his grip was tight. With a girl, you would have to be careful of those kinds of things.

"I guess…" I scratched at my head. "I mean to ask if you liked it?"

"It was…okay I suppose. I feel as though the kiss we shared was more satisfying. You are very strong and a superior kisser, sensei. There is nothing you cannot do."

How could he say things like that?

Speaking of that mouth of his…

"Genos, isn't your mouth supposed to be mechanical too or something?"

"It is underneath." He corrected me. "Dr. Kuseno used a special synthetic material when constructing the appearance of my face to match that of my original features." He gestured to his face. "Though it looks like skin, and is nearly as fragile as it, it is more similar to ceramics than mechanics or flesh. Though it replicates the feel of skin if one were to touch my face."

"Huh. It did feel real." I remembered from our practice bout.

The inside of his mouth too.

I scratched at my cheek, glancing at the table. "Your mouth and tongue…they felt real too."

"Yes. Dr. Kuseno made it so that I was able to taste and eat food still. Though, I don't need it to survive. What I eat is reconverted into biofuel. The good doctor wanted me to look as natural as possible and to function as humanly as he was able to make me so that I may live a somewhat normal human life."

"I see." I cupped my chin and glanced at his hair.

I didn't even have to ask, not that I was gonna.

Genos pulled at a strand of his hair. "My hair is made of enhanced fibers. Would you like to feel it sensei, since you have already felt my lips and tongue?"

T–this guy!

I could feel my cheeks heat up, but I hoped he couldn't tell I was blushing at his blunt words. "No thanks, Genos."

Genos quirked his head. I tried to cool down.

"Sensei, you know, your lips are quite soft. I did not expect that."

He was not helping.

"You're being weird, Genos."

"And even though your baldness discourages you, I believe that you are a very handsome individual, sensei."

"Why are you bring that up?" I shouted as I leapt up from the table, more mortified by his weird compliments that the mention of my baldness.

What was he going on about anyway?

"I guess I'll start dinner." I headed for the kitchen, needing something to do.

"I should do that, Sensei." I heard him get to his feet.

"It's fine." I said, without turning back. "You should really relax every now and then. It calms the mind." I hoped if I made it sound like some sort of spiritual lesson, he'd buy it and just let me distract myself for a bit.

I looked out the little window in the kitchen and saw him standing there wide eyed, before he quickly grabbed one of his notebooks and began to hastily scribble away.

I got what I had wanted, but he really didn't have to write that down. The again, Genos did think that everything I said and did was gold. I knew nothing I said would change his mind on that.

* * *

 _ **Please excuse my attempts at describing the make of Genos' face, mouth, and tongue. I had no idea what I was talking about since it's not ever mention. The only accurate thing is his hair that you may be familiar with from the manga and him converting food into biofuel.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, there! Thank you for the continued follow/favorites. I was originally gonna post this on Friday, but I finished it up today in case hurricane Matthew screws with our power. Sorry that it's so short. If my power stays intact I'll post the next one soon, I'm nearly done with the edits! Please enjoy! If anyone else is in the path of the hurricane, stay safe.**_

* * *

 _Saitama_

Genos was on my mind quite a bit. Ever since that damn weird lesson he asked for, it was a bit strange to be around him for a little while. Especially after our conversation about how he felt about his third kiss with that random woman in comparison to our lesson.

At first I believed I was the strange one, panicking when Genos or I touched one another on occasion. I wouldn't let it show on the surface, but my heart would beat faster, or I'd tense up the slightest bit. One time, after we had dealt with some monster that really enjoyed throwing some spiked bombs around City C, I held my breath while Genos simply dusted some remnants of rubble from my shoulders.

But even Genos was a bit off. Whenever we were outside he seemed to be more…alert. This was most obvious around fans. He would never linger near them and he was more blunt if any got too close. Shaking hands was still on the table and small talk, but they had to speak to him at least three feet away, "so there are no unforeseen incidences". His words.

He also seemed to be thinking before he spoke around me, which was the strangest thing. Right from the moment I meant him, Genos has had no filter. He took everything very seriously and spoke his mind, and so he sometimes came off as abrupt or rude, but that was just Genos. I had gotten very use to it and it was kinda nice knowing he didn't hide anything. But since the lesson, it felt like he was hesitant to say somethings sometimes, like he thought he shouldn't say them.

I roused from my idle thinking when Genos was struck by the monster he was fighting. He crashed to the ground before swiftly getting to his feet and bracing himself for the fist that was swung at him and expertly blocked with effort.

Even today, I decided to go out and see if I could do any kind of hero work. Genos would always speak up about joining me or simply come along without a word if I didn't tell him to hold back. But when I announced that I was going out this afternoon, Genos glanced at me from across the table, he was writing in his notebook again, and then went back to writing. When I got changed I stopped on my way out and called back, "Aren't you coming?" He shouted back an affirmative and raced to join me.

As we were about to head back home, some giant weird bear with a tortoise shell attacked. Genos quickly offered to handle it, as training, before leaping at the thing. I shrugged and hung back, but it looked like the thing was causing him some difficulty. Its shell was very tough it seemed and it relied on it to stave off Genos' attacks. Not even his incinerator couldn't damage the thing.

As Genos strained to hold off the last attack, the bear swiped at him with his other clawed hand, ripping into Genos' right side, exposing wires and circuits. When Genos faltered from the blow, the bear turtles other claw retreated and came down swiftly to smash Genos right into the asphalt. Genos raised his arms, but I didn't think his damaged body would be able to withstand the force of the blow so I quickly stepped before Genos and blocked the large paw.

"Sensei?"

I easily knocked the hand away and blew through both sides of the bears shell with one punch. It landed backwards, shaking the earth with its dead weight.

I turned to Genos. The right side of his torso was sparking and his face was cracking like porcelain. "You okay?"

"Yes, sensei." Genos answered rather quietly. "Thank you."

I crouched down next to him. "You gonna head over to that doc of yours?"

"Yes. The repairs may take a few days, sensei."

"That's fine." I said. "You think you'll be alright getting there?"

Genos got to his feet and I followed suit. He didn't look to be struggling when he did so, nor did it look like he was in pain. "Yes, sensei. You can return home. I should be able to rejoin you before the week is out."

"Okay." I turned and headed home.

...0000….

I woke up on the third day to food being cooked in the kitchen. I found, I felt happier than usual upon Genos' repair return. The last few nights without him had dragged on tediously. I slept in and I hadn't wanted to leave the house as much as I didn't want to be in it. It had been hard to fall asleep too without the usual sound of Genos next to me.

I got to my feet and paused in the kitchen door frame.

Genos looked to me, apron on, and smiled. "Good morning, sensei. Breakfast is almost ready."

I smiled a little. "I'll put away my futon then."

I used the toilet and brushed my teeth before straightening up the living room a bit. Genos placed breakfast on the table not a minute after and we both sat down to eat.

I gestured towards him with my chopsticks. "It's good to see you fixed up."

"Thank you, sensei." He replied. "Once again my life was saved by you. I am extremely grateful."

"Ah, quit it." He was always saying unnecessary things.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey, there! I am house bound as we await Matthew. It was my b-day and my family was here to keep me entertained all day with games and movies! It has been a very nice day, all things considered. Anywho, I still have the interwebs, so here is a longer, hopefully, more enjoyable chapter. Thank you for the continued follow/favorites!_**

* * *

 _Genos_

I was confused. Ever since my kissing lesson with sensei I hadn't been able to act quite like myself. It surprised me, the way it felt. I hadn't known what to expect, but I hadn't…guessed it make me feel…

I still wasn't sure how I should describe the feeling. The press of his soft lips or the feel of his wet tongue against my lips and inside my mouth. Spikes of sensation buzzed through me, something like pleasure. It made my core heat up and I felt disoriented afterwards. I had never felt like that before.

And then, I craved more of the same feeling.

When another woman kissed me I grew curious if I'd feel that sensation again, so I tested what sensei had taught me. Her lips were soft and her mouth wet, but I did not experience the same sense of pleasure or need.

After that experiment, I diligently kept a close eye on my fans, especially the females and implemented some basic boundaries to avoid any unforeseen incidences. I had thought it inconsiderate of the first female to begin with to kiss someone without asking first. The second woman I could not fault too harshly since I ended up using her to appease my curiosity.

That being said, I may be considered a hypocrite I realized when I decided that I wished to test a theory I had come up with. As I watched Saitama sensei as closely as ever, I began to wonder if it was him that had somehow caused the sensation. Maybe only he could generate it. I wanted to kiss him once more to see if I was correct. But he had clearly said he would only teach me one time and he had been hesitant to do so for some reason the first time. I doubted if I asked for a second lesson, he would give it.

I soon came to the conclusion that the only way I could test my theory was to catch him off guard, like the first female had with me, and kiss him without permission.

Sensei was remarkably vigilant, so it would prove to be difficult. He paid close attention to his surroundings and was aware of things that most might think he knew nothing about. I decided that testing my theory would be best done at sensei's home. He was most relaxed there, even after the incident with the house of evolution henchmen. I would just have to approach nonthreatening and cautiously. I was sure that any sudden movements might be reflexively halted by sensei.

I raise my head from the sink, which I had just finished cleaning after washing and drying the dishes, when I heard the bathroom door open. Nothing of importance had happened today and so we had been home the whole time. After I had made dinner and we had eaten, Sensei announced that he was going to take a bath.

Now was an optimal time. Sensei was most relaxed after his bath. He would likely go to unroll his futon and read manga or watch t.v.

I quickly removed my apron and emerged from the kitchen just as sensei walked by the entrance dressed in his pajamas, scratching at his belly.

I grasped sensei's right wrist before he could make into the main living area. "Sensei!"

Sensei lazy gaze traveled from my hold on his wrist to my face. "Uh…yeah?"

I didn't want sensei to hate me and so I hesitated. If I did this without his permission, would he be angry with me?

I reached up with my right hand and touched his cheek. Sensei simply cocked his head to the side, unintentionally, I was certain, leaning into my touch. He was clearly confused, but not demanding that I let him go.

"Ah…Genos. What's up?"

"Please, excuse me, Saitama sensei!" I leaned in and pressed my lips to his.

The spark was instantaneous. My core whirred and I felt that delirium. I licked against sensei's lips, like he had done during his lesson and he opened his mouth with a soft sound. I licked at every corner of his warm mouth I could reach, pressing even closer to sensei. I dragged my left hand up his arm, securing it gently around his neck as I breathed in.

I wanted to taste more of sensei. I wanted to touch more.

I felt sensei's right hand reach up and press lightly against my chest. I thought he was going push me back, but instead he clenched the fabric of my shirt and let out a soft moan.

I really liked when he did that. I wanted him to do it again. But I realized with a start that I was pushing my limits. I hadn't asked sensei if I could do this. I needed to let him go, even if I didn't want to cut away from the intoxicating feeling.

I pulled back reluctantly and looked to sensei, hoping I wouldn't see anger. In the seconds before he opened his eyes, his face was etched in an expression that I put to memory so that I could note it down later. I had seen him distraught over missing a sale and serious on occasion. I had seen his interested face only a few times when he found something that intrigued him, but I wasn't sure how to describe this expression. It was soft and open and relaxed. His cheeks were flushed and his lips parted and shining.

His eyes opened slowly, hazy. "Um…Genos, what was that about?" He asked when he caught his breathe, his features slowly dully down to his normal disinterested state.

I hastily stepped back and bowed at the waist. "My deepest apologizes Saitama sensei sir! I wanted to test a theory and knew if I asked, you would most likely deny my selfish request. I know that is no excuse for forcing my intentions on you as I did, but now I do believe I have all the information I need for the theory I have come up with. I understand it was wrong of me to kiss you without your expressed permission, but I hope I can gain your forgiveness and remain your disciple!"

I remained as I was, too much of a coward to face sensei.

"Uh…I didn't get most of that, but you got the information or whatever you needed, right?"

"Yes, sensei!"

I heard him scratch at his head. "Okay, then. Ah…could you stop bowing. It's getting weird."

"Sorry, sensei, sir!" I raised myself swiftly. "If I may ask, does this mean I can remain as your disciple Saitama sensei sir?"

"Uh…yeah. You're…uh…forgiven."

"Thank you sensei sir!"

"Ah…please stop tacking on the sir, Genos. I feel old."

"Sorry sensei!"

Saitama stood there for a moment before he walked over to his futon, settled himself down against it, and pulled out a manga to read.

"Saitama sensei?"

"Yeah." Sensei glanced up from his book to regard me.

"I will be out for some time to visit Dr. Kuseno. I would like to discuss the results of my theory to confirm some things."

"Isn't it kind of late?"

"The professor is often up late in the night working on projects of his. He won't mind the untimely visit. So I do not disturb your rest, I will arrive back in time to prepare your breakfast."

"You know, I can make my own food."

"That is alright, sensei. I enjoy cooking for you. You shouldn't have to concern yourself with such mundane tasks. Have a good night, sensei."

"Uh…alright. See you in the morning, Genos."

I bowed and left the apartment, heading for the doctors home.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, guys! Sorry, but this ones a bit short. Thank you mucho for the continued follow/favorites. A big thank you for the reviews. You don't know how happy they make me! Please enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Saitama_

I sprung up right in my futon and attempted to blink the sleep away.

I needed to pee.

The moonlight behind me was peeking through the curtain to run a streak of its glow across the room. I glanced over at Genos who was in sleep mode beside me. He was dressed in his customary grey sweats and thin white shirt as per usual for bed. And he always lay so still on his back with his arms at his sides, occasional clicking sounds breaking the stillness of the nights. Every hour a puff of warm air, like exhaust, would vent with a low hiss from his body, warming the room for a few seconds. At first, it was hard to sleep with him near, but now it was kind of like a lullaby if I woke in the middle of night, like now. It was comforting.

I stretched silently and got to my feet, carefully stepping over Genos to get to the bathroom.

Genos had returned in the morning like he said he would, with breakfast prepared. He was being kinda quiet, and I thought maybe it had something to do with his visit to the doc and the theory he wanted to go over, so I asked him about it. He looked at me from across the table like it was the very last thing on earth he wanted to discuss. I had to call out to him to regain his focus. He stuttered over his words before he simply said that he didn't wish to talk about it if it was alright with me. That just made me curious, but I didn't ask any more about it.

"Such a weird guy." I tucked myself away and washed my hands, before quietly making my way back. I wasn't sure how conscious Genos was in his sleep mode. I'd never heard him wake in the middle of the night before.

I stopped by Genos' waist and flicked my gaze to the window. Something was on my balcony. Just as I was about to step towards it, the shadow of a cat arched and stretched before jumping down, knocking over a tin can in the process.

"Oh." Something moved quickly right before me. "Huh?"

Genos was sitting upright in bed, I could see his eyes swiftly flicking through data.

Before I could form a sentence, Genos' right hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. Just as I was reminded of last night, when he kissed me in the hall, I was yanked down and somehow pinned beneath Genos who had quickly rolled over top of me when my back hit the wood of my floor next to his futon.

"Who would dare try and attempt such a low and disgraceful move as sneaking up my sensei and attempting to harm him in the night?"

"Ah…" I blinked up him just as the mechanics behind his eyes seemed to focus fully and then I watched as surprise and recognition washed over his features.

"Sensei?"

"Yeah."

"I heard a noise and as I begun to wake, I sensed a presence over me and saw a shape standing over us. I thought it was an intruder who had made his way into your home."

"I…uh…got that." I said. "It was just a stray cat that you heard."

"Oh." Genos quirked his head. "Why were you standing over me sensei?"

"I got up to pee and the cat distracted me before I could go back to bed. And then you attacked me."

"Oh." He continued to stare down at me, his cool metal hands still pressing my wrists into the floor and his knees on either side of my waist. "I'm sorry, sensei. I hadn't meant to attack you. You are not hurt are you?"

I felt him loosen his grip slightly, not that he needed to. I knew his grip wouldn't even leave a mark.

"Uh…nah…you just surprised me. I wasn't even sure you could hear anything in sleep mode."

"My detection sensors and hearing are still operational, simply lowered. If I wake suddenly from sleep mode, my sensors and systems take a few seconds to operate fully. That is why I could not detect or see that it was you right away."

"Oh." I was wondering about that. "I'm glad you didn't use your incinerator on me then. Would have burned my favorite pj's."

"I purposefully used a less destructive alternative so that I would not cause damage to your home and in attempt to not rouse you from your sleep."

"I see. Thanks."

"Of course, sensei."

In the wake of the reflective silence I realized that we were having this discussion with me still pinned beneath him and his intense gaze inches from my face. I didn't mind so much, but it was about time to get back to bed.

"Uh…Genos, you can let me go now."

"Oh." Genos got to his feet, pulling me up with him effortlessly. "Sorry sensei."

"It's fine." I stepped over to my futon. "Come on. Lets get back to bed."

"Yes, sensei." Genos laid down in his rigid looking state.

I crawled under the covers and found myself facing him.

"Good night, sensei."

"Night."

I listened as his body slowly lulled into sleep mode. Clicking and whirring dulling down to just the few normal clicks.

I closed my eyes and found comfort in the sounds of Genos lying down next to me.

* * *

 **Please excuse my description of Genos' sleep mode. That is also not spoken about in the manga/anime, so I had to make it up the best I could. :3**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, there guys! I'm a bit late. I'm trying for a once a week posting. Fridays in particular if I can. But I was a bit uninspired for a little while, which frustrated me, but I got some inspiration on Saturday so I have edited this chapter finally. This is short cause I split the POV. The next ch. is nearly done (and longer than this one I promise) and so I will post it no later than Friday! Please enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Genos_

Though I was always happy to help Saitama sensei with his bargain day sales, I was relieved when we exited the crowded supermarket out onto the more relaxed and spacious side walk. Sensei had been as fierce as ever and prepared with a list of items for me to collect while he went about obtaining the other half.

A middle aged gentleman had attempted to steal sensei's laundry detergent that he enjoyed buying when it went on sale, but after a long and detailed story of why the man should release what he thought was his, and a threat to the arm holding what I must obtain, the man relinquished his claim, pale and shaking, and I was able to add the detergent to the basket. It had been the last item on my list, so I quickly sought out sensei. He was happy with my success, especially since he had failed to grab the last twelve case of instant ramen that he had hoped to add to his basket. When sensei told me that an elderly woman had snagged it just before him, I demanded he point out the lady, but he said it was fine as we made our way to the check-out station.

We had nearly made it home when my sensors flashed of an inbound life form threat. Seconds after my detection the earth cracked before us and a monster sprung forth from beneath the earth. It held the shape of a man that was encased in a thick layer of green ooze that released a noxious gas that permeated the air around him.

"I am chemical waste man!" He shouted with a terrible manic laugh. "I accidentally fell into chemical sewage and emerged as I am to poison the world as it has poisoned me!"

"But wasn't that your own fault." Sensei said, staring at the man with his lazy gaze. "I mean, you fell in the waste, right?"

"Yes," The blob of a man admitted, his noxious gas nearing us. "but they should have secured the waste site better! I mean, yes I climbed the fence to get some dirt on the place for an article I was writing, but a guard startled me and I ran to hide, tripped, and fell into their waste pit."

"Yeah, but that's not their fault." Sensei continued. "You were trespassing."

The man growled, the ooze around him bubbling, sending out more noxious smoke. He shot his arm forth and a glob of green guck was aimed right for sensei.

Saitama sensei simply side stepped it and looked to his bags.

"I'll take care of it sensei." I said as the noxious gas surrounded us. I wrinkled my nose and aimed my hand at the oozing man. "Incinerate!"

The dripping man and his ooze was burned to ash and his gas slowly dispersed.

I regarded sensei when he made a sound of mild discomfort. "What is it sensei?"

He rubbed at his eyes and blinked in a rather dramatic way. As though he was trying to stretch his eyes. "Huh?" He looked to me. "I think something was in the gas. You look fuzzy."

"What?" I marched over to sensei and peered at his eyes closely, examining them. At least I tried to, but he kept trying to rub at them or blink the irritation away.

I shifted the bags to my arms and gripped sensei's face to stop him from moving. "Sensei, please stay still for a minute and do not blink."

"Uh…" Sensei's mouth hung open slightly as he did as I asked.

I scanned his eyes.

"Your retinas did not suffer damage, but it does appear as though your vision has been impaired by a thick film coating your cornea.I believe it is only temporary, sensei. Though, to be safe, maybe we should consult a professional optometrist."

"Uh…that sounds like too much trouble. If you say it'll fix itself, that's good enough for me."

I frowned. "How is your vision now, sensei?" I released my hold and took a few steps back. "How well can you see my image?"

"Uh…" Sensei squinted. "I can see your shape…kinda. The details are hazy."

"Hm?" I walked back to him. "I think it would be wise to at least seek Dr. Kuseno's advise, sensei. He is not far from here. I would feel immense guilt if you lost your site or continued to be impaired due to my false judgment."

Sensei raised his arms with the supplies from the store. "What about the food?"

I stepped towards sensei and took the bags from his hands. "I will drop them off at home and return within three minutes sensei. You stay here and do not move."

"Alright then."

I gave a firm nod before racing towards sensei's apartment.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for the continued follow/favorites/reviews!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey, there! This edit was a bit difficult so I apologize in advance if some parts sound awkward. And as I promised, this one is longer. Longest yet actually. As always, I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ ***Fixed some words that got deleted somehow. My original copy was fine, so I don't know what happened. It was small, just where Saitama is eating. One misspelling and where two words got stuck together.  
**_

* * *

 _Saitama_

Genos returned quickly, as he had said, and had decided on his own that the best way for us to travel with haste was for him to carry me on his back.

"I don't think that's necessary."

"You cannot run there, sensei. As you are, you may harm yourself. I should be able to get us there in under ten minutes. We should hurry."

I sighed, dropping my arms to my sides. "Fine."

And so we sped through the night, with me being carried like an infant by Genos. I left my arms loose around his neck as I rested my head against his shoulder.

It was weird. The whole thing. I felt rather comfortable nestled against Genos' back. And when he held my face earlier, it reminded me of when he reached out and kissed me in the hall. I felt like, I almost wanted him to kiss me again in that moment.

I sighed.

"We are two minutes away, sensei."

"Oh." He must have thought I was being impatient. "Okay."

It would be interesting I guess to meet this Doctor of his who always fixed him up.

…..0000…..

When we arrived at the lab, Genos insisted on taking my hand to lead the way. He didn't trust I could avoid anything. His metal hand was warm rather than cold. It always mystified me. I gripped his hand and followed him around the rather large place. It was kind of a bummer that my first visit was then. Everything was a blur. All I could tell was that it was big and metal.

We stepped out of a hallway into what kind of looked like a spacious room with many objects about. I could just barely make out a human like shape in the middle of the room.

"Oh." The shape shifted. "Genos. Who's your friend? Is everything okay?"

"Dr. Kuseno." Genos greeted the man as we stepped towards him. "This is Saitama sensei. I am sorry to come here unannounced, but a monster sensei and I confronted seems to have damaged sensei's vision with a strange gas he emitted. The damage doesn't appear permanent, but I wanted a second opinion to be sure doctor."

"Ah, so this is Saitama, the one you are always telling me about. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here." I said.

He must have a crazy amount of patients to listen to Genos tell stories.

"Genos, bring him over to the table. I need more light."

"Yes, doctor."

Genos pulled me over to what did appear to be some sort of table and then without any warning, he picked me up at the waist and lifted me so that I was sitting on the cool surface. He then stepped to the side slightly to allow the Doc to examine my eyes.

"Hm. There is a strange film coating your cornea." The doc mumbled before he stepped away and grabbed some device that he brought up close to my eyes. It flashed, and then beeped.

"Huh? What was the monster you fought again?"

"He called himself Chemical waste man." Genos replied with contempt. "He was a fool who fell into chemical sludge, because he was a simpleton."

"I see. This film that is coating your cornea is a mixture of common chemicals from a waste plant. This variety and level though is not deadly nor does it cause much harm. If exposed,common side effects are skin irritation and impaired vision for a time. Your vision will return to normal on its own, once the effects of the chemical ware off. You'll be fine, Saitama."

"That is good to hear." Genos said.

"See, you were right, Genos." I said, looking in his direction. "You need to trust yourself more." I regarded the doctor. "Thanks, doc. We'll get out of your way now."

I jumped down from the table.

"Oh. Okay. Seems you two are doing fine."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

It looked like the doc turned his gaze to Genos.

Genos suddenly took my hand. "Yes, everything is fine, Dr. Kuseno. Thank you for checking over Saitama sensei's wounds. We will head back home now."

"Uh…right." The doc stuttered. "It was nice to meet you Saitama. We will have to do it again when you are well."

"Sure." I said, still a bit confused.

"You two take care of yourselves."

"Yes, of course." Genos said before pulling me along and leading the way out.

When we left the building Genos stopped and had me climb back onto his back. The warmth radiating off of him was soothing and made me sleepy. I had almost started to nod off when Genos arrived home. He set me down and opened the door with the spare key.

"Do you require help getting to the living room, sensei?"

"Huh? Ah, no. I should be able to do that much."

"Then I shall put away the rest of the groceries and make lunch."

"Okay." I placed my hand on the wall and dragged my fingers lightly across it until I ended up in the open space of my living room and bedroom. I looked to the ground and it seemed like I hadn't left any manga out and the futons were rolled up so the table was more centered. I stepped over to it and sat down on the cushion and realized that I couldn't partake in any of my usual leisure activities.

I sighed. "Well, this sucks. I can't do much until my eyes heal."

Genos spoke up from the kitchen, I could hear him putting away everything. "Would you like for me to read to you, Sensei? I have a few of my favorite novels memorized that I've read over my travels in seeking the mad cyborg."

He didn't have one, but a few books memorized. Jeez. Huh? Though he said they were some of his favorite books. It made me curious.

"Okay. You pick."

"Then I shall read to you, _Kokoro_ by _Natsume Soseki_."

Genos always spoke clearly so it was kinda nice to have him reading out loud. He didn't stutter or stumble over the words and he didn't modulate his voice in anyway when reading dialogue. It was all one even tone. All the while he put things in there correct place and then made sandwiches.

He stopped when we ate and picked up again when he finished with the dishes. We just sat at the low table for a couple of hours until Genos got a phone call from the Hero Association. He hesitated to accept their request at first, I knew he was worrying about me for no reason. So I encouraged him to go, saying that a hero didn't make excuses. He praised my 'sound knowledge' and agreed to their request. He stood and told me that it didn't sound too serious and he didn't think he'd be too late returning to make dinner. I just shrugged and said it was fine. Before he left, he asked me not to make dinner on my own or to leave the house. I knew arguing about his ridiculous requests would only make him worry again, so I kept quiet and nodded my agreement. Genos turned on the t.v. before leaving saying that at least I would have something to listen to.

As I lay on the floor, propped up on my elbow with the nature channel on, I thought about how weird the day was shaping up to be so far. And it had started off so good too. Thanks to Genos I had gotten nearly everything I wanted from the bargain day at the supermarket. Then, thanks to sludge waste dude, I felt like Genos has been closer than ever. Things had just begun to feel normal again. I wasn't flinching around him and he even seemed to be acting more like himself too. But now, I was reading into things too much and realizing that I didn't mind when Genos was close. Considering how I was reacting before, it was hard not to notice the differences today. I didn't move away or hold my breath. And I enjoyed the warmth his contact left, but I thought maybe that was just because I wasn't use to so much contact.

Yeah, it was probably something like that.

My heart beat did pick up once or twice, but that was most-likely insignificant.

…..0000…..

I had a bit of trouble with dinner.

Genos returned in a few hours, like he thought he would and after seeing that I had followed his request, he set about making dinner, apologizing that it was already after seven.

I was happy to find out that Genos made udon, but without being able to see very well it was a little hard to eat. I would drop noodles without realizing and it was harder to grab them than usual. I normally relied on my sight to know how much pressure I should apply with my chopsticks, now I wasn't even sure I had any in my grasp to begin with and after breaking the first set of chopsticks I was wary about applying too much pressure. When I finally neared the end of the bowl – I had to keep asking Genos how I was doing – it became especially challenging.

To top it off I could never remember where I placed my water when I took a sip. I would reach out for it slowly, not wanting to knock it over, but I was always missing it by a few and so Genos had to push it closer. I needed to be careful when I set it down too, so that I didn't set it on the edge or just drop it. By the end of the meal, a quarter of the noodles had fallen on my shirt and into my lap since I quickly refused to let Genos feed me when he apologized for his choice in meal and offered his help. The idea of being fed by him was more mortifying then making a mess of myself.

The sandwiches has been easier to eat.

"You should probably take a bath sensei. Wait a bit and I will fill the tub." I knew he was right next to me, but I thought that he had been about to pick up my bowl and cup as he normally did. I was wrong. Without any kind of warning, Genos reached down and picked the udon noodles from between the small space made by my crisscrossed legs. His hand brushed not once, but twice along my crotch before he snagged one off my shirt (one I missed) and got to his feet. "I will wash your clothes right after sensei, so they do not stain."

"Ah…" I glanced up at him. "Thanks."

Nope. I didn't feel anything arousing at all from that.

Genos filled the tub and helped me to the bathroom even though I said I was fine. He was going to wait on stand by for my dirtied clothes, but I asked him to wait outside until I was at least in the tub since, because of him, once again, I was sporting a stiff one.

…..0000…..

I stepped out of the bath and let the tub drain. Genos had left my pajamas on the sink when he had come back in to get my dirty clothes. I dried off and got myself dressed before carefully making my way back to the living room. I squinted in the door frame to the living space. It looked like Genos was crouched on the floor.

"Are you setting out the futons?"

"Yes, sensei."

Genos finished up as I waited with nothing else to do and then he stood up.

"Sensei, you have managed to put your pants on backwards and you misplaced your buttons."

"Seriously?"I looked down at myself. "You know, I thought my pants felt weird."

I stripped out of my pants and was careful to flip them. I held them in what I thought was the right direction this time. "Is this right?"

"Yes."

I pulled them on and then began to work on the buttons. I fumbled a bit, like when I put it on, but eventually I got them all off and was starting again.

"Sensei, you are missing them once more." Genos interjected after a minute.

"Aw, man, really?"

"Yes." He walked over to me and removed my hands, deciding on his own to help me with the buttons.

When he fastened the last one at the top he cupped my right cheek for some reason and continued to stand before me in silence.

"Genos?"

"Can I kiss you sensei?"

What? Why did he want to kiss me? Did I want him to kiss me?

"I don't know." I said honestly.

I felt like I shouldn't want him to kiss me, but at the same time I did want him to.

Genos ran a warm thumb across my bottom lip. "Would it upset you if I did?"

"I don't think so."

And apparently that was all he needed to hear before he leaned in and kissed me gently. Just the slightest amount of pressure. I closed my eyes as his other hand gripped my waist.

He pulled back a bit to kiss my left cheek, along my jaw, my neck, before he kissed me firmly on the lips again. I groaned softly as I brought my hands around his back and held onto his shirt. It felt good.

He swept his tongue along my lips and I opened up for him, allowing his tongue to taste me. Just when I thought the stimulation had reached critical his hand around my waist sneaked its way underneath my shirt, smoothing its way across my entire chest, as though he was mapping the area before he moved along my back and held me firmly there, drawing me closer to him.

Genos pulled his mouth away and moved his hand from my cheek to tug my shirt aside from my collar. Once the fabric was moved he ran his tongue along my collar bone.

"Sensei. I know I just helped you with your shirt, but I would like to remove it for you."

I tried to catch my breath as he nipped and sucked at my collar bone. "Um…why?"

Genos leveled me with his intense gaze. "I want to taste you sensei."

"Oh." I could feel my flesh heat up from his honest words. I wasn't sure I should allow that. What was going on? "We should stop here, I think."

Genos removed his hands swiftly and took a step back. "I understand, sensei. I am sorry for doing more than I asked."

"It's okay." I carefully made my way to my futon and sat down under the covers.

Genos sounded like he had sat where he stood. "Would you like for me to finish reciting the novel, sensei? It is nearly done."

"Yeah. That sounds good." I laid down welcoming the distraction. My heart was still trying to return to a steady pace and my cheeks were definitely still a little flushed. My body felt warm from where Genos had touched me.

* * *

 _ **Thank you all for the continued follow/favorites/reviews! And do excuse my made up eye damage explanation/solution. The book I referenced, Kokoro, is real. I don't know if it was okay to name it in here. I hope so. I was looking into Japanese novels for this chapter and found this one. Ended up buying it too. It's a good book. :3**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey, there guys! You've all been awesome and supper sweet with your reviews and so as a Halloween treat I'm posting early. This is one of my favorite chapters and so I hope you guys enjoy it too.**_

* * *

 _Saitama_

I woke to the smell of a delicious and mysterious breakfast being made in my kitchen. Of course I knew it was Genos. I sat up in one easy swift motion and yawned widely as I stretched my arms above my head. I blinked and realized that I could see just fine.

"Oh. Cool." I mumbled as I scratched at my belly.

"Good morning, sensei."

"Morning." I replied. "My vision's back."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I said as I got to my feet, but before I could make it to the bathroom, Genos was obstructing my path with his pink apron on and a spatula in his right hand.

"Sensei, please stay still a moment." He leaned in close, leveling our gazes.

I did as told, a little confused, until I saw that his eyes were scanning mine for any traces of damage. He pulled away and stood up right with a small, satisfied smile.

"Your vision is completely restored. I see no signs of alteration."

"Yeah." I stepped around him and to the bathroom. I heard him following after me. It was impossible not to, he made quite a bit of noise and it was only the two of us in the tiny space. But as I made my way into the bathroom he went back to the kitchen.

When I came out I poked my head in, curious about what he was making and wanting to ask him something. "You left early this morning, didn't you?"

It looked like he had some grilled fish and soup going.

"Yes, I had hoped not to wake you." He said as he mixed the soup. "The Hero's association called about a monster in city J. Only one A class hero had responded and he was having some difficulty with it. I was the only S class that didn't mind going to assist. It was handled fairly quickly after I arrived."

"Is that grilled fish?" I asked, amused, though I didn't show it, at his efforts to condense his explanation. "Are you making a traditional breakfast?"

"Yes. On my way home I thought I might make you something special this morning so I stopped by the market. It is nearly done."

I leaned against the frame. "You didn't have to do that. We just bought food yesterday."

"I know sensei, but I wanted to. I hope you don't mind too much."

"I don't mind." I said. "I just don't want you to feel like you have to do things like that. You know that, right?"

I mean, I had told him enough times that he didn't need to do the cooking and the cleaning, but he always insisted and I decide to just let him be if that's what he wanted. It didn't seem like anything to worry about at the time. But now I was wondering if he felt he had to in order to stay here (even though he was paying the rent almost entirely). As though I would kick him out if he stopped and just relaxed.

"I know, sensei. I do these things because I want to. I enjoy making your life easy if I can if that isn't too presumptuous of me to say. You have been kind to me from the moment we met, first with saving my life from that awful mosquito woman, too making me your disciple. I only wish to lean from you and make you proud sensei. Sorry, that was more than twenty words."

I waved him off. "You do make my life easier and…weirder." I headed for the living room. "I'll clear away the futons."

Just as I centered the table and placed the cushions down Genos came into the living room with a bowl of miso soup (green onion and tofu) and rice. He made a second trip and set down a plate of grilled fish and tsukemono (Japanese pickles). Returning on the third trip he sat down across from me, as per usual, and placed a cup of tea before me and one for himself.

Gazing down at the nicest and most luxurious breakfast I could remember eating, I wondered if I could eat it all. I normally ate pretty lightly in the morning, even if this was considered the norm.

I raised my gaze and found Genos sipping on his tea, looking as though he was straining himself to look in any other direction than me.

"Uh…Genos." I drew his attention. "Aren't you gonna eat something?"

I knew he didn't always eat. Normally just one meal a day. The times he didn't eat, he'd still sit with me and sip on whatever drink he had for me be it water or tea. I preferred it when he ate. I knew all this, but surly today he would at least try some of the food he made. This was a rare occurrence and he had been the one to make the effort.

"This is for you sensei."

"I know that," And I had guessed why he had wanted to make something 'special' today of all mornings, but he could still at least eat something. "But I'd enjoy this more if you ate too. Even just some miso would be fine."

Genos looked as though he was considering my words before he rose gracefully and returned soon with a bowl of miso and a bowl of rice.

"Thanks for the treat, Genos. It looks great."

"Your welcome, sensei."

We both dug in. I was rather curious of the taste. Genos' cooking was always good. I tried the grilled fish first. It was soft and nearly melted in my mouth. The miso was a little saltier than probably most people enjoyed it, but I liked slightly over salty dishes. The rice and pickles made for great sides. Everything was delicious.

I glanced once more at Genos. He was sipping at his miso soup and taking in small mouthfuls of rice in alteration.

He still looked like he was avoiding his normal level of eye contact and he was quieter than usual. I knew why he made this out of the ordinary fancy breakfast. It was his silent way of apologizing for last night. Not that I could understand why he felt the need to do so. It wasn't' like it was all on him. I had basically said he could kiss me and then I had told him to stop.

Ever since that first lesson he had been acting out of character. Seeking more contact than usual. And that theory he wanted to test when he kissed me again. I never did quit buy that. And then there was last night. Like he couldn't help but kiss me because he wanted to. Did Genos want to kiss me all the time now? I didn't understand why that question didn't bother me. It just made me curious. I knew I would have to just ask him since he was obviously trying to avoid talking about it, instead he was attempting to forget with a nice breakfast.

But I wanted to know what he wanted.

He was always doing anything I wanted or just doing what I happened to be doing or going where I went. He never complained and half the time he insisted since he was my disciple.

But what did his actions now mean? Where did they steam from?

We were both about done with our food so I stared at Genos for a long minute before asking, "Genos, why did you kiss me last night?"

Genos actually startle and spilled some tea onto the table and over his hand as his intense eyes landed on me with a fraction of surprise.

"Oh." I handed him a napkin. "I didn't mean to surprise you. Sorry."

"Uh…no." Genos finally moved and took the napkin to wipe his hand and the table. "No. It's okay, sensei."

"Maybe even the second time." I continued with my questioning. "Maybe if you explain that theory of yours, I'll understand better."

Genos sat straighter somehow as he stared at me with utter unease and uncertainty. It shouldn't have been so amusing, but I had never seen him look so lost for words. He almost seemed scared to talk.

"I won't be mad or anything." I tried to ease him. "No matter what you say."

He relaxed minutely and then hunched slightly with a serious knit to his brow. "Then I would ask sensei if it is acceptable that I considerably break the twenty words or less rule to explain myself to you."

"Uh…sure, but try to condense it as much as possible. Like, under four hundred words at least, yeah?"

"Okay!" He sat upright again and was clearly working over what was essential to explain himself and what could be left out. I waited patiently as I sipped the last of my tea.

Just as I was about to lose my patients, Genos suddenly locked eyes with me and began to speak without any other warning that he was going to begin.

"The day I asked for the lesson in kissing, sensei, I had purely been curious and wanted to learn something new from you so that I would not be inexperienced in that manner any longer. I had not expected to feel any different after your lesson, but I did. Sparks of sensation ran throughout my circuits. Something similar to pleasure and my cores temperature had risen in heat and I felt rather dizzy afterwards. I hadn't ever experienced emotions such as these and I found myself craving the sensation. When the next female kissed me I wondered if I would find that which I wanted to feel again, but I did not and this is when I soon began to speculate if it was you alone that generated this feeling in me. That is why I kissed you that night. I wanted to see if I was correct in my thinking. And I was. And it only caused me to want even more. I found I not only relished in this foreign feeling, but I wanted to feel and taste more of you, not just your lips or mouth. When chemical waste man harmed your eyes yesterday I felt much guilt for the mild happiness I felt that the situation allowed. Due to your injury I was able to carry and take care of you in ways that were normally unnecessary. I found I quite enjoyed it and I enjoyed being able to touch you so freely. Then, when I helped you dress, I was overcome with the desire to be even closer than I had already been allowed that day, but I wanted your expressed permission this time and so I asked. It was rather pleasing to me to be allowed by sensei to kiss and touch you. I felt near possessive and I understand why sensei stopped me. I still am not completely clear as to my sudden change, but I know that I wish to be able to kiss and touch you freely. The feeling that accompanies those actions is hard to describe, but something that I cannot help but crave."

"Oh." I said lamely as I thought over what he had just told me and trying to relax after his rather blunt and honest words of what he wanted.

So, he wanted to continue to…do those things because it made him feel good. And what was that about taking care of me? It was one thing for him to decide to want to make life easy for me, not that I lived a particularity hard life, and it was a whole other thing to want to take care of me.

I mean yeah, being carried by him was comforting and relaxing and I didn't mind holding his hand so much that time, but was I okay with that on a regular basis? Was I also okay with him doing those things on a regular basis? He sounded like a teenage boy who had just started to deal with hormones.

Then again…Genos was a teenager wasn't he? Certainly not your typical one, but a teenager all the same. He had even told me once that that Doctor of his made it so he could live a relatively normal human-ish life. And since he was modified while he was pretty young and he'd been on the path of vengeance since and I knew now I had helped him learn to kiss and he'd never had a girlfriend, this was probably the first time he has dealt with these kinds of feelings. Maybe he was just confused like young boys often are during that time. Maybe he didn't necessarily like doing these things with me, it was just that he hadn't tried it out on many others and maybe he had confused his devotion as my disciple with his new found feeling of these extreme emotions that seemed to be laced with feelings of affection.

I still needed to clarify what it was exactly that he wanted before I could move forward with this predicament. "Genos, what is it that you want then? With what you say you want to continue to do, it makes me think you want some kind of deeper relationship."

It was weird to suggest, but I had to get it out there.

Genos lost his serious and pensive gaze to be confused. "I do not know sensei."

"Uh…" I scratched at my head. "so what I'm getting at is maybe you think your reaction is something I'm evoking only because you haven't dated before. You've only tested it on one girl, right? So maybe she just wasn't doing it for you."

Genos frowned. "Can I ask you something, sensei?"

"Sure."

"When we have kissed, did you not feel anything similar?"

I had been kind of avoiding my feelings in this.

"Well…I mean…not really." I tried desperately to keep eye contact to try and appear more confident and not nearly as embarrassed as I did when I recalled my reactions.

Genos somehow looked even more intense than usual. "You sound uncertain, sensei."

"I…I mean, I couldn't help feeling…something." I squirmed a little on my cushion. "It had been awhile for me and it's not like you were bad at…k–kissing."

I felt mortified. I was certainly blushing. I lowered my gaze down to my empty cup.

"Anyway, how I feel doesn't matter. Weren't we talking about you?"

"Yes, but it involves you, sensei. If you feel similarly, I would like to progress and see where things may go."

I raised my gaze. "Like trial dating?"

"Yes, I suppose." He said, then quirked his head. "Though wouldn't it just be called dating since the objective of dates his to get to know the other better and to see if mutual feelings of affections are reached? Success then means the two dating are a couple. The next step would then be marriage."

"Okay, yeah. Slow down there." I looked off to the side.

Was I really sitting here in my apartment considering dating a cyborg? Wasn't that weird? Well, I had just said that since Genos stepped into the picture my life had become weird. I mean, would it hurt to see where things go? Would it ruin what we have if it didn't work out? I don't know that I wanted to risk that? I enjoyed having Genos in my life. I had gotten use to him at this point and welcomed his company and all that came with it.

"But what if things don't work out?" I found myself asking. "What if we don't take the next step?"

"Do you mean if we do not progress to being a couple?" I regarded him with a nod. "I would still want to be by you side sensei, not matter what. If that is okay with you."

Surprising even myself, my chest grew tight, hearing him say that.

If nothing would change, would it be so bad to just see how things went? We were just doing a trial run, right? Nothing serious.

"Okay." I found myself saying.

Genos became alert. "You mean to say that you will agree to date me, sensei?"

"Ah…can't you say trial run?"

"Oh. Sorry, sensei." He tried again. "So you mean to say that you will agree to a trial run?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, sensei." He said with a bow.

I didn't know why he was thanking me or bowing but I wanted him to stop.

"Sit up, Genos and stop bowing all the time." I grumbled none too seriously. "I already told you, it's weird."

"Sorry sensei."

"Eh…whatever." I waved it off as I rested back with my hands flat on the floor.

What now?

* * *

 _ **I wanted to thank here two of my guest readers since I can't personally message them like I have with everyone else. So thank you to the reviewer who went by**_ _ **Guest**_ _ **and**_ _ **Talltree-san**_ _ **. And as always, thank you all for the continued follow/favorites/reviews. The reviews truly mean a lot and make me incredibly happy. So thank you so very much!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey, there! Sorry I'm late. I was having trouble with the edit. I got frustrated and had to leave it alone for a few days before I could tackle it again. Still took some work, but I feel so much better about it now. It is worthy! I especially hope you enjoy the first three paragraphs, because those were the hardest. It got changed like twenty times.**_

 _ **Any who, I shall insert this warning only once. The M rating comes into play starting with this chapter.**_

 _ **Please enjoy and as always thank you all for the continued follow/favorite/reviews! They warm my heart and encourage me greatly! :3**_

* * *

 _Saitama_

The day went on like any other day.

Genos cleaned up breakfast and I distractedly read a manga while he did so. Then he got a phone call. When he hung up, he told me that his doc had called to tell him that his upgrade was ready. Before I could voice the obvious question, Genos went on to explain that the doc had thought to tell Genos about it last night, but decided against it due to the situation of my near blindness. Dr. Kuseno said that he figured Genos wouldn't want me waiting around till the upgrade was done and knew that Genos wouldn't have sent me home on my own. Even though I had known Genos for a shorter period of time than the good doctor, I knew he was right. Genos wouldn't have let either scenario play out. He would have felt inconsiderate with the first and irresponsible with the second.

Since I was home he probably would have agreed to go even if I was still effected as long as I promised not to leave the apartment, but after informing the doc of my perfect vision he told him that he would head over straight away and ended the call.

Genos got to his feet and told me it could take a while, but he was sure he would be back in time for dinner. I stayed where I was and said a casual goodbye before I was alone again. I tried to read, but as the silence stretched on I couldn't help wondering more prominently to myself, how things seemed to just be as they were again. I had thought, something would change. I had thought he would want to do something right away, once, given the chance.

"Huh?" I flipped the page of my manga and began to read again.

...0000...

When Genos returned about four hours later, it was the late afternoon and the metal of his arms had changed once more. I wondered if the make of his chest had been altered as well like the last time he had gotten an upgrade. I welcomed him back and he asked if I wouldn't mind sparing with him to test his upgraded self. I wasn't doing anything and no monsters had been reported so I got up, got dressed, and we headed out to the last place we had our practice bout at.

Genos was as determined and serious as ever, but I could tell that he knew he wouldn't land a hit. Still, that knowledge didn't stop him from trying his hardest andI admired that. He also knew that he could test the limits of his new gear with me since there was no risk of harm on my part. He didn't have to pull any punches or hold back.

It was an improvement. He was faster and his incinerator canons range had increased. The metal seemed stronger, his blows cracking the rock and breaking the mountain side with greater force than the last time.

….0000….

I had skipped lunch so I decided we should have an early dinner once Genos was satisfied with our little sparing session. We ended up just eating at the udon shop we had last time, since it was cheap and on the way home.

As I sat across from Genos that thought cropped back up again with how average the day was going. It was good to see him acting like himself again, honest and blunt, but at the same time it confused me. Shouldn't things not be normal? It wasn't that I expected him to be clingy or overly romantic, that didn't sound like Genos, but I expected something. I mulled it over as I took a sip of my water, crunching on a cube of ice.

Oh yeah. I had forgotten that, yes, we were doing a trial run of this, but Genos had never dated before. Maybe he didn't know what do. Now that we talked it over and agreed to this, maybe he wasn't sure how to approach me in that way now that it was allowed.

"Hm?"

I wonder what he would do if I initiated contact first this time?

We finished up soon after, having talked about his improvements over dinner, he thanked me even though I just pointed out the obvious and after a short quiet walk we were home again.

Genos went right to the bathroom and began to fill the tub for me before I could even voice my thoughts about wanting to get cleaned up.

"Thanks." I said when he stepped out.

"Of course, sensei."

I don't know why, but when he called me sensei then, as he always did, it felt out of place for the first time.

I shrugged it off and sat against the wall by the little window to the kitchen and waited till my bath was ready. Genos turned on the t.v to check the news. Looked like it had been quiet all around, which was good to hear.

He probably had it timed, how long it took to fill the tub, which wouldn't surprise me, because he suddenly stood up some minutes later and turned off the water before coming back to announce that I could bathe.

I nodded my thanks again before going to the bathroom.

I had planned to do something or say something when we had gotten home, but lost the opportunity, so I just let things be and enjoyed a nice, relaxing bath.

…..0000…..

Just a couple of minutes before I was going to drain the tub and step out, Genos knocked and placed my pj's on the counter before stepping out again. I cocked my head to the side and wondered if my bath time had a standard length of time too.

I walked out of the bathroom and stopped in the door frame of the kitchen. Genos was just putting the kettle on.

He turned to me. "I thought you might want some tea while you relax sensei."

You know, I don't think his normalcy was as peculiar as it was frustrating in that moment.

"Genos."

He took a step closer to me, standing at attention. "Yes, sensei?"

He had started all this. This was his doing.

I yanked him down by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Genos was startled by my rash actions and his mouth fell open allowing me quick entry.

He groaned, deep and needy, like he had been waiting for me to kiss him.

He placed both hands on my waist and stepped closer to me, deepening the kiss.

I released his shirt in favor of sliding both hands around the base of his neck, pulling him in as close as possible with a slight moan.

I pulled away just barely and Genos just kissed and nipped what he could while I tried to catch my breath. "Why…mm…why did you wait so long?"

Genos gripped my face gently, staring right back at me, his gaze yearning and yet conflicted. "I wanted to, sensei, but I was nervous. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable and I didn't know how to ask."

"You don't have to ask, you idiot."

"I don't?" The pinched expression washed away, replaced by utter surprise.

"No. Who asks to kiss someone their da…tr–trial da–dating?"

"If that is the case," Genos suddenly looked like he was on a mission and I found myself being pushed until my back hit the wall in the hallway.

"Um…what…"

"Then I can finally taste you as much as I want."

"Um…" I blushed heavily despite myself, but I couldn't help it. Genos gaze was so intense and lustful when he said that.

Without any warning, he slowly dragged his warm palms up my sides, drawing my shirt up. I had the top one undone and so he pulled it over my head easily, dropping it to the ground. He crouched low and ran his tongue from my navel all the way to my collar bone where he bit lightly, and licked over. I shivered and just stood there as he moved onto my right nipple. He flicked his tongue over it and then sucked.

"Ah!" He pinched and flicked the other and then alternated before he kissed me deeply. And then, to my continued surprise, he rubbed against my crotch, causing my already stiffening dick to harden.

I groaned low into his mouth.

He pulled away and began to kiss and nip at my chest.

"Ge–Genos, wait." He needed to stop. "Wait."

Genos stood, gripping my sides and rubbing warm circles there with his thumb. For something so simple I liked it very much.

"Is something wrong?"

"No…well, yes…but not with you." I tried as I caught my breath and strived to calm the lower part of me too. "It's just that I don't think we're quite ready to deal with the problems that…arise when things like this happen."

I wanted to slap myself. He wouldn't understand what I meant.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Um…my body is…excited, meaning a certain area is excited and won't go away on its own if we continue like this."

Genos cocked his head. "Do you mean to say that you are aroused sensei and that your penis is erect and in need of release?"

I glanced to the ground, embarrassed. "Yes."

"I would be happy to help you achieve sexual release if you will allow me, sensei."

It was like he was trying to turn me on even more on purpose.

"Ah…" This would be a pretty big step in this trial run, getting me off. "I don't know, Genos, maybe…" I groaned shamelessly when Genos reached down and rubbed his hand over my erection once more.

"Please let me, sensei."

I couldn't even speak, since he wouldn't stop touching it, so I just threw my head back against the wall, probably cracking it, and squeezed my eyes shut.

I got a moments relief when he stopped to pull my pj pants down. I cracked an eye open with a sigh and peeked down to see Genos on his knees. He stared at my dick a moment before he took the entire thing into his mouth in on swift motion.

A strangled noise escaped my mouth without permission and my hands shot into his hair to hold him in place.

Holy crap!

I gaped at him wide eyed as he stared up at me with my dick in his mouth. He was just kneeling there with his hands on my hips waiting patiently and I realized that I had a near death grip on his head. I relaxed slowly and loosed my grip. Genos took it as it was and started to bob back and forth. I watched through hooded eyes. It was kind of erotic, to watch him doing it.

It felt amazing. His mouth was wet and warm around my dick and he took it all the way in without a hint of a gag reflex.

Which made no sense. It had to be the first blow job he had given and yet his teeth never got in the way and his tongue was working wonders along the bottom and tip of my shaft as he continued to suck around my cock.

"Ah…Ge–Genos…I'm gonna…you ah…you should…"

He hollowed out his cheeks and I was done. I came in his mouth with a throaty groan, hands tightening in his hair once more. He didn't seem to feel it as he continued to suck me off, lapping up every last drop before he pulled away with an obscene sound.

I felt boneless and satisfied.

I barely noticed Genos help me with my pants before I slid down the wall and just sat in the hallway. The kettle began to whistle and so Genos turned it off before crouching before me. He kissed me briefly with a smile.

"Do you feel better sensei?"

I raised my gaze, my body settling into a nice calm. "Yeah."

"Wait here. I shall set out the futons."

"Okay."

I sat there and just listened to the news drone on about the good weather tomorrow and soon Genos was back. I was about to get to my feet when Genos effortlessly scooped me up and carried me the short distance to my bed. I looked up at him, bewildered until he set me down.

"I could have walked."

"I know. I enjoy carrying you." He stood up and went to the kitchen to make the tea.

He came back with two cups and sat with me on my futon, both of us with our backs to the wall and our knees touching as we watched the news.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey, there guys! They've only showed a small portion of their map, so I'm just gonna say, from what I saw, City Y is pretty far from City Z. Anywho, thank you all so very much for the continued follow/favorites/reviews! And thank you guest reviewer,**_ _ **Amazona Verde**_ _ **for your review. It was the first M rated scene I had posted and I am glad you found it 'hot'. I feared it was lacking. And I love how you described Genos as 'sweet and intense'. Please enjoy everyone!**_

* * *

 _Saitama_

I woke bleary eyed and yawned into the stillness. I scratched at my belly and wondered what time it was. The place was quiet, which meant Genos couldn't be up. I mean, as quiet as he tried to be he was made of metal.

I turned to lay on my right and sure enough, Genos was still asleep, but he was different. He wasn't lying on his back, resembling a corpse, he was laying on his left, facing me.

Huh?

Seeing his face, his mouth, made me think of last night. My dick twitched at the memory. But Genos hadn't come to any kind of release I just remembered. Could he? Did he have…? He certainly felt something, I could tell. He felt arousal for sure and that basic need, but did he have a dick still, to relieve that pressure and desire.

Maybe I should talk to him about it. I mean, I didn't want to be the one receiving all the pleasure out of this. Genos seemed like the type of person to take care of others needs before himself. Actually, he had clearly told me that he liked to take care of me.

I sat up in bed and saw that it was almost seven. Genos would probably up soon to get breakfast ready. I was normally up around eight. Every now and then I'd sleep in till nine or ten, but not since Genos moved in.

I got up and went to the bathroom, deciding then to make breakfast for him for a change. He was always doing everything around the apartment.

I peeked into the fridge to see what I had to work with. I didn't want to eat too heavy in the morning if I could avoid it so I decided on making tamagoyaki and rice. It wasn't really all that special, but I didn't make it very often. It was kinda tricky to make at first, but I had gotten the hang of it over time.

As quietly as I could, I set to work in the kitchen hoping that Genos wouldn't wake till I was done.

…..0000…..

I was just waiting on the rice – I had gotten the cooker on special a few years back – when Genos woke at seven thirty. I went over to the sink to wash up the dishes I had used and found Genos sitting upright in his futon, his gaze on me.

"Morning." I said.

"Good morning, sensei." He said as he stood. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. Breakfast is almost ready."

Genos looked like he was berating himself as he walked towards the kitchen. No matter what I said, he would probably always feel upset with himself if I did something for myself like cooking or cleaning.

"I am sorry, sensei. I should have heard you wake and done that."

I glanced at him as he walked through the archway, his head hung. "It's fine, Genos. I don't mind. You need your rest too."

I heard him step closer until he was standing at my side. I turned to him slightly, to see what was up. He reached out silently and stroked down the length of my arm before holding onto my wrist lightly and leaning in to kiss me gently. He pulled away before I could even react.

"I shall put away the futons then and straighten out the table."

"Oh." I gave a nod. "Okay."

Genos was smiling the slightest bit before he left the kitchen.

I turned back to the sink and glanced up. Genos was doing as he said he would.

I wondered if this was how things would be now. Subtle differences. Nothing extreme or life changing. Just different. Genos seemed to have a habit of casing ripples in my mundane life. I didn't mind so much.

The kettle started to hum as the rice cooker announced that it was ready with a low beep. I finished cleaning the last dish and dried my hands before dishing out the rice. When I finished that, the kettle whistled and so I poured the tea.

I carried the bowls and balanced the plate of tamagoyaki on my forearm. Genos was done, so he helped me set them down. I told him to take a seat before I went back for the tea.

"You don't ever complain about anything you eat so I wasn't sure if you like salty or sweet tamagoyaki. I hope you don't mind that I made them salty."

I took my seat and picked up a slice of the rolled egg.

"I have never had it sweet, so this is satisfactory, sensei." Genos took a bite. "It is good."

"Cool." I had tried not to make it too salty for him, unlike my preference, but it was hard for me to know how much to put in. It was indeed salty, but not too much.

"Did you have trouble sleeping, sensei?" Genos asked.

"Huh? Oh, no. I just woke up is all." I told him as I grabbed some rice.

…..0000….

Not long after breakfast Genos got a call from the Hero Association about a monster in City Y. Genos wasn't thrilled about the distance and told them that it would take him at least four hours to get there. They still wished for him to go and soon he clicked his slick phone shut before regarding me from across the table where he had been writing and I had been watching some nature documentary.

"What's going on?" I asked as I flipped to the news. If they were calling him to travel far, they must be desperate.

"It would seem that a multitude of monsters have been appearing in City Y for the last hour. The lower class hero's in the area are having a hard time and they fear the situation might escalate. They are still trying to get in contact with other S-Class hero's to assist. I said I would go, even though I doubt I will arrive in time to be of much help."

"Hm. I think I'll join you. Might be interesting."

Genos and I got to our feet and were out the door and racing towards City Y in less than five minutes.

…..0000…..

No strong monsters showed up, like I had hoped, but I was right to think that it would be interesting. When we arrived, there was panic throughout the City. Things appeared to have escalated. More monsters had shown up and no one knew from where. Genos and I went around beating them up until late. A lot of them were probably what they would call threat level tiger. There were a few threat level demons which posed a bit of a challenge for Genos, but I made sure to stick with him the whole time so that something like with the Sea Freak and Turtle Bear didn't happen again. We were far from home and if he got severely beaten I didn't want to risk him not being able to make the trip home.

It was tedious work, but the Hero Association helped us locate some and Genos' scanners got us around too until we had beat all the monsters.

We stuck around a while longer, just in case, grabbed some grub, but after two hours of no more attacks or sightings, we decided to head home. I hadn't taken any damage as usual, and Genos was in pretty good shape as well. His face had veins of cracks on his left cheek and some of his metal had been scratched or dented, but that was the worst of it. He had done very well and was on his guard the entire day.

By time we got home it was nearly two and I was sleepy.

I yawned and sat down on the floor, leaning back. "Man, it's hot."

Genos was already in the bathroom, running a bath for me.

I shrugged out of the top half of my suit after removing my gloves. It was a warm night and I had broken into a light sweat after running all over City Y and then the near four hour run home. I suddenly really wanted that bath.

Genos stepped into the living a moment later and regarded me.

"Genos?"

He turned and walked, it sounded like, back to the bathroom. He reemerged into the living room, walking right towards me.

"Uh…everything okay?" I asked.

"I am going to lift you for a moment, sensei."

"How come?"

Genos didn't say. He simply lifted me and sat down, setting me back down, but in his lap. He then processed to remove my boots.

"Um…" I watched him, confused. "You know, I can do that."

"I know." He got both off and then looked to me. He raised his left arm, which had gotten dented today and cupped my cheek. He leaned in and pressed his soft lips to mine. It made me think of the morning. It was just as light, but soon he pressed firmer and I responded.

His kiss, though great, did not distract me from his right hand that was sneaking its way underneath my suit.

My breath hitched when his warm hand gripped my cock.

I moaned low and Genos used the opportunity to stick his tongue in.

He pulled my hardening dick out and started pumping it up and down in a steady and delirious pace.

I pulled away to catch my breath, my right hand clenching his dusty shirt. The room was so much warner now and I didn't mind. Between the heat he was radiation and the heat building in me, I thought I might pass out from it all.

Genos didn't seem to mind my need for air, he simply kissed and licked along my jaw and neck.

Small sounds of pleasure escaped me without my consent. I couldn't help it. It felt so good. I tried to stop. It was weird, cause the apartment was pretty quiet except for the lewd sounds Genos actions were making and my groans. Faintly, I could hear the water running in the bathroom.

I removed my hand from his shirt and bit around the side of it, over the knuckle of my thumb.

Genos gently pulled my hand away a moment later, never breaking stride. "Sensei, don't do that. I like to hear you."

I tilted my head back, even though I wanted to continue to hide my flushed face. He was smiling down at me and the little jerk started to pump faster right then causing me to groan obscenely.

"Just like that." He smirked before kissing me again. He fought for dominance in my mouth and I rebelled, but when I felt I was about to climax, I let him win. I couldn't concentrate on anything anymore.

I came with a deep throaty groan, my head thrown back. I didn't have to see to know Genos was watching my every feature as he stroked me through my release.

"Ah." I raised my head and found Genos licking my semen off his fingers. It was strangely erotic.

My limbs felt so weak. I didn't want to move.

As if reading my mind, Genos pulled the rest of my suit off and got to his feet with me in his arms. He walked us to the bathroom and placed me inside the tub. It was just above half way and pleasantly lukewarm. I realized then that he had gone back to slow the flow of the water earlier.

I rested my head against the tub, still not wanting to move and rather just enjoy the bath. Genos grabbed a cloth and some soap before he began to wash me, making sure to get the remains of my climax off my chest first.

"You really don't have to do that, Genos." I said, with a wide yawn. "I'll be good in a few minutes."

"I don't mind, sensei." He said, of course. "You just relax."

I knew there was no arguing or reasoning with him, so I let him be and just relaxed like he wanted me to.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey, there! As always thank you mucho for the continued follow/favorites/reviews! Please Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Genos_

I felt as though sensei wished to talk to me about something.

He was not one to keep secrets or hesitate to speak his mind, so I have wondered for the last two days if I was mistaken.

But I would find him eyeing me at times, not saying anything and not even aware that he was staring, as though he was looking through me. Sensei never stared, so that was peculiar enough.

I began to wonder if he wished to speak to me about our trial dating. We hadn't set a deadline and maybe he wanted to cancel our experiment. Maybe I was making him uncomfortable in some way. I tried to ask to do most things to avoid that, but maybe I had failed.

He seemed to enjoy our activities and I had made him ejaculate more than once, but maybe even still sensei could not go through with trial dating me.

I knew sensei wasn't keen on doing things he didn't wish too, and more often than not, he wouldn't. This gave me a glimmer of hope that maybe he wished to speak of some other fault, but my doubt squashed it until it was a near unreachable dream.

He probably wanted to discuss returning to our old ways. As I had said, I would stay by his side no matter what.

I needed to confront him on this. If I did not know what he was thinking, I would not know how to fix it.

I stored away the last dish and removed my apron before moving towards the main living space. Sensei was leaning against the folded up futons without his shirt on and a manga in hand.

I sat in seiza before him.

Sensei lowered his manga and peered up at me.

"Excuse me, sensei, but it appears to me that you might have something to tell me." I began more confident than I felt. "If I have done something to make you uncomfortable or upset you, you should tell me. I do not wish to cause you discomfort or duress. Or if this is about our trial run, I will understand if you wish to end – "

"Ah…stop." Sensei cut in, sitting up straighter. "You haven't done anything wrong, Genos."

"Then what is it, sensei? If you do not tell me, I cannot help."

"I've just been wondering about something." He closed his book and set it off to the side. "About you."

"I will tell you anything, sensei, you just need to ask!"

Sensei regarded me for a minute before letting out a little sigh. "You've been making me feel good this whole time, but I don't know if I can do that for you. Do you even…you know… have a dick?"

Sensei wanted to do what I did for him? I hadn't expected him to even considerate it at this point.

"I do, though it doesn't function like your average penis." I stopped myself abruptly before pressing forward. "Sensei, this may take a minute or two to explain."

"Alright. I did ask."

"When Dr. Kuseno was constructing my body I gave him free reign, as long as he made me stronger. He only asked me one thing, if I wanted to keep my genitalia or not. Keeping it inhibited him from advancing me in some ways and if he removed it he said he could make something similar and I would be much stronger. With my mind set on destroying the mad cyborg I felt I had no need for those parts, so I chose the latter without hesitation. Our sexual activities do excite me, but unlike most males in such situations those feelings do not trigger the typical reactions that lengthen and harden ones penis. The sexual organ he made for me is always in an erect state, but it is not effected unless touched. I also do not produce semen, but rather a substance more similar to a gelatin or lubricant to replicate a normal ejaculation."

"I see."

"Is that all you wished to know, sensei?"

"Uh…yeah." Sensei picked up his manga and began to read again.

I thought I might document this moment in my most recent notebook, when my phone rang. I got to my feet and stepped away to answer the call.

….000….

"I thought these meeting were supposed to be of great importance. Not to tell us trivial information that his already known to us." I huffed as Bang and I left City Z's Heroes Association building.

The meeting was pointless. We were simply told things we were already aware of. After the annihilation of City A, due to the alien Boros and his minions that sensei destroyed, the association had tried their best to make sure such an incident didn't occur again. They brought to our attention that they weren't positive that the attack by Boros was the true premonition that Madame Shibabawa foretold. They advised us during the meeting to keep vigilant and to respond to calls swiftly. Nothing of true importance was said in the hour and half meeting and I left with Bang wishing I had not wasted my time there when I could have been back home with sensei.

Bang stopped on the sidewalk just outside the building with his hands folded behind his back. "Yes, well, that is why most ignore the standard summons to such meetings. I had some free time and thought I might see what they had to say."

"You must have much free time with only that one pitiful disciple to train."

The old man smiled, as though he was happy I brought the subject up. "Maybe you and Saitama can help keep an old man company sometime."

"I still do not wish to join your dogo." I tried to make clear. "I do not believe sensei will change his mind either."

Bang chuckled, lowering his head a moment before meeting my gaze once more with mirth in his eyes. "Fine. Fine. Then maybe for a sparring session, or even just for some tea. I received a beautiful blend of Mizuba Tea from my brother the other day."

"Sensei's leisure time is his own and if he wishes to use that time to indulge your request so be it. I shall pass along your offer."

"Good. Good." He nodded. "Then I hope to see you both soon. Come by anytime if you decide to visit. I've been gone from the dogo long enough. I shall be heading back. Have a fine evening."

I gave a small bow. "Good evening."

…..0000…..

The sun was setting and the streets were fairly populated with people as I traveled home.

"Hm?" I stopped in the middle of the side walk when my sensors picked up a fast approaching lifeform.

In the next moment a male dressed like a ninja appeared before me. I recognized his face from the night the Deep Sea King was wreaking havoc in City J. He had been the naked bystander to speak ill of myself and the other heroes. Connecting his face and description sensei had told me of the young man who had mistaken him for a Paradiser when I first had gotten to know Sensei, I figured this man was the mercenarywith the ridiculous name.

"Sonic."

The man cocked a hip out and placed his right hand on it. "And you're Genos."

"What do you want?"

"The word on the street is that you are close to Saitama. You two have been spotted together all around City Z. So you must know where he lives. Tell me."

I grimaced. This deranged ninjawas delusional, thinking he could possibly be sensei's rival. He had already been beaten by sensei and yet he continued to persist like a stalker. "No. You are a bother to sensei and I shall not allow you to disturb him at his home."

Sonic drew his sword and aimed it at me in a swift fashion. "Sensei. What? He's your master and you his disciple?"

"Yes."

Sonic sneered. "This has got nothing to do with you cyborg. Just tell me where your sensei is so I can settle the score with him. I won't kill your precious master, I just need to win a fight and then I can be satisfied."

"You are much too weak to ever beat sensei and that is why you have lost twice to him. I should do everyone a favor and return you to prison."

Sonic scoffed. "Like you could catch me." He withdrew his blade. "I don't need your help to find him. I can see that I'm close."

Before I could reply to his nonsense he dashed off.

I stood there still, barely aware that bystanders had avoided walking near as though there had been a barrier around me and Sonic. I let out a breath and continued on my way. I stayed vigilant though, in case the ninja tried to follow me, feigning his leave.

…0000…

I returned to Sensei feeling confident that Sonic had not trailed me to the apartment.

"How was the meeting?" Sensei asked from the living room.

I made my way to him and found him lying on his futon with his elbow supporting his head, watching a chef demonstrate the steps to making a common hot pot.

"It was a waste of time." I told him as I sat at the table. "Bang was there and asked of you and then invited us to his dogo for a sparring session or tea. He has much free time, as elderly people do and with only one incompetent disciple."

"Oh. Guess it gets lonely up there." Sensei scratched at his bald dome. "Guess we could visit the old man."

"If you wish." Sensei was as considerate as I thought he might be. "On the way home, I ran into Sonic. He demanded to know of your whereabouts. I refused to tell him of course. He seems persistent though to find you."

"Who?"

"The ninja who you have bested twice and dare claims to be your rival."

"Ah…he's harmless." Sensei waved it off. "I'm already use to dealing with him."

I remained silent. I did not like Sonic and his obsession with beating sensei.

Sensei suddenly sat up and stretched, he was still without his shirt, and so his entire chest and arms were on display.

I desperately wanted to touch him in that moment.

I moved towards him, setting myself to the side of him.

He turned his head to regard me.

I ran my hand up his left arm and leaned in to kiss him softly. Sensei responded and soon I gripped him by his jaw as I deepened the kiss.

Sitting to his side, he wasn't close enough. I pulled away and sensei caught his breath as I turned him to face me.

"Sensei, I would like for you to sit in my lap with your knees on either side of me and you pants and boxers removed."

Sensei blinked. "So…naked?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"There is something I would like to try. I think this position will help." I gave it a moments thought. "You may wear a shirt if that will make you more comfortable."

Sensei gazed at me in decision for a long silent stretch before he did as I asked and sat with his rear on my knees and his hands gripping my shoulders lightly.

He peered down at me, a light blush across his cheeks. I enjoyed that more than I should have, I'm sure. I had seen sensei naked and unashamed on several occasions, but unlike then, I now felt a possessive satisfaction towards his nudity.

I removed my right hand from his hip and gripped his chin, kissing him again. I licked across his lips and sensei opened up for me, his warm and wet mouth making me feel as though I was light headed. I swept my tongue along every crevice I could reach.

It was never enough.

Saitama pulled away, gasping for breath as I simply watched him recover. Lips red and shinning, mouth agape, with his warm breath puffing out against my face, causing chills to run over me.

It was always astounding to me how sensei's actions during our intimate moments affected me and never ceased to arouse me.

I wanted more. I wanted to see all the faces he could make. I wanted to hear all the sounds I could produce from him. I wanted to feel all of him.

I kissed along his jaw and licked along the shell of his ear before biting down gently on the lobe.

Curving my right hand down his back, I slipped my index finger in between the taut cheeks of his buttocks.

Sensei's hold on my shoulders tightened and he looked to me with question.

"Relax sensei."

I smoothed my left hand along the center of his back and let out a low heat to help try and soothe him.

After some research I had decided to personally install a lubricant into my right hands index finger. I opened the small cylinder panel on the tip of the metallic finger and released a good amount of lubricant so that it coated the finger and the ring of sensei's anal cavity.

I rubbed around the hole before slowly inserting my finger.

Sensei instantly tensed up, his grip nearly bending the metal of my shoulders.

"Relax sensei. Breath."

Sensei did as instructed and I pushed in further. At a moderate pace I pushed in and out of sensei until he was fully relaxed and no longer uncomfortable.

I inserted another digit a minute later and sensei stiffened for only a moment. He lowered himself instead, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, his head by mine. This made it easier to hear the sounds he made with each thrust.

His voice caught and he moaned sharply when I hit his prostate.

"What was that?" He gasped out, hands coming back up to my shoulders.

"I located your prostate. It is a pleasure point in the anal cavity."

I stroked against it again.

Sensei's grip tightened as he moaned once more.

I repeated the motion, pushing in out faster and faster.

Sensei gasped loudly with each thrust, his breathing harsh. To help him along I gripped his erect, leaking, cock with my left hand and began to pump in in time to my thrusts.

Sensei's arms straightened out and his head snapped back, his body layered with a sheen layer of sweat. He looked erotic, arched in my lap as he was. His eyes were closed, his mouth open, with streams of pleasure falling from his lips.

He came with throaty groan, his entire body shaking through his release.

I removed my finger from his anus and helped him when he nearly slipped from my lap. He rested his head against my shoulder.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Sensei asked quietly, still trying to catch his breath.

"I did some research on the internet when you agreed to this trial run. I am glad to see that I was able to satisfy you with such foreplay."

"Oh."

"You need to be cleaned, sensei."

"I don't wanna move yet."

I smiled and pried sensei off of me, laying him down gently on the floor, so that I would not dirty his futon. "I will draw a bath for you. I will then prepare dinner."

"Okay. Sounds good." Sensei rolled to his side and rested his head on his curved elbow, with his eyes closed.

I got to my feet and went to the bathroom to start his bath. I was happy that I was able to try another way to pleasure sensei and that he had enjoy it.

"I wonder what I should make for dinner."

* * *

 _ **Please continue to ignore all my made up crap about Genos' make or workings. I try. I've been reluctant to ground this story to a certain point. It's basically just after vol.7, but before vol.8. So I've been avoiding putting in any characters, but these guys were okay for now and I'm considering adding another in a later chapter. I hope it didn't sound choppy, but certain things needed to happen.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey, guys! This turned out longer than I originally planned. I hope you enjoy it! As always and sincerely, thank you for the continued follow/favorite/reviews!**_

* * *

 _Genos_

I arrived in City M thirty minutes after I received the phone call from the association at eight forty-seven.

Sensei and I had went to bed late. He had been flipping through channels all night and settled upon a rather odd comedy show. It was past midnight by time he found the show and it lasted until one thirty. Sensei didn't often stay up late, but the times that he did, he was absorbed in watching either a movie or a t.v. show.

I didn't comprehend the comedy much, but sensei smiled throughout the entire show and even laughed a few times. Though I wasn't as entertained by the content as sensei was, I was enthralled by sensei's reactions. He wore that simple open mouth smile he has shown at times, but it was the first time I had heard him laughing.

I spent most of the show time watching sensei as he casually rested on his side entertained by the comedic acts.

Due to the late hour, I told sensei that he should sleep until at least ten. So when I got the call, sensei was still resting. After accepting the request I got ready and at the last minute I decided to set an alarm for him and to leave a note mentioning my whereabouts.

I didn't think the matter in City M would take long, and if I was lucky, I would be home by time the alarm sounded.

…..0000…..

I approached the enemy known as Ancient Samurai.

He was a threat level Demon who had beaten Class B Rank 50 Darkness Blade. When Class A Rank 36 Chain'N'Toad was defeated as well, the Hero's association called me. They informed me that they were still evacuating the area and asked that I arrive as soon as possible.

As I drew closer, I saw Mumen Rider on his stomach with a long gash from shoulder to hip; the samurai's blade having easily cut through his feeble amour. He was an ideal hero who fought for justice no matter the monsters ranking, much like sensei. I could understand why sensei liked the weak hero. Besides, anyone who thanked sensei and respected him, was an acceptable person in my opinion.

I could only assume from the samurais positon and the fact that the association hadn't told me of his presence on scene that Mumen Rider had arrived just before I. The other two heroes were strewn about nearby receiving medical assistance. There were a few bystanders ducked behind cars and posts, most seemed to have sought shelter in the stores. Association aid was about the area trying to keep people from entering the street and continuing to evacuate people. A news van was across from me, a foolish distance away from the monster and a helicopter had approached the areas skies not long before I had approached.

"Who is this?" The samurai turned to me, dressed in traditional armor from the 1500's. It looked to me to be a Tosei-gusoku make. "Another hero perhaps here to try and thwart me."

His voice was deep and raspy, as though he swallowed shards of glass, though I knew that was highly improbable. His helmet and crimson face plate shadowed his features making it difficult to discern his exposed gaze and mouth.

I hardened my stance. "I am here to eliminate you."

The samurai laughed and took his own stance, hand on his swords hilt. "I think not."

Much more swiftly than I first judged he was able, he dashed towards me, unsheathing his sword. I thought he was headed for a direct attack, aiming for my center, but he appeared on my left, hunched low, aiming for my side.

I narrowly dodged the attack, jumping a good distance out of range.

He stood firm, lowing his blade. "You're faster than you look cyborg." He said with a small smile.

I raised my fists. "So are you."

"Heh." He blinked out of sight.

I tensed and my sensors acted quickly, picking up his presence behind me. I could hear the swing of his sword. I twisted my body out of the way, but his blade scratched at the metal of my back. I could tell that he hadn't broken through. His thrust was not strong enough to penetrate the strong metal.

I swiftly crouched low and spun with my right leg stretched out. He halted mid downward thrust and leapt back as I came back up to standing.

"That metal of yours is tougher than I thought."

I believed that he could cut through it. He was holding back, trying to see what I could do. Looking for openings and assessing my fighting techniques. It was best to end this as quickly as possible without exposing too many moves to him.

Itook the initiative and dashed towards him, watching him closely. He swung his sword low and I caught it, turning the heat reactor in my palm on, scorching though the metal until the blade melted and the top half clattered to the ground. The samurais eyes widened and I swung with my left hand, punching him right in the jaw. He flew into a building across the street.

I watched him rise with ease. He removed his helmet and mask, before wiping at the blood at the corner of his mouth. He smirked, revealing twin short blades that he had behind his back, sheathed on his waist.

"I think you cracked my jaw." His flesh was pasty blue, his features covered in old burns. His head had been completely scorched, leaving it a brittle dome. The entirety of his left side was scarred with burns as well. It didn't appear that his left eye was even functioning. "You're not half bad."

Before I could retort, he came at me, swinging both blades swiftly, with practice. One caught me on the arm, cutting a decent gash into the metal of my forearm. I continued to dodge, trying to find an opening.

I ducked a stroke aimed for my head and quickly swung my left leg out. He jumped impressively high and came down with both blades. I easily sprung out of the way and aimed my incinerator cannons at him.

He came up behind me and I turned, catching the short blade that he intended to plow through my center. His eyes widened a fraction before he swung up with his left, intending to cut the arm holding his other sword at bay. I caught his wrist and twisted it, until the bone fractured leaving him unable to use the appendage any longer.

He growled low at the pain, releasing the sword I held and jumping back.

I easily snapped the blade.

"The fire. Did you think I would fear it, or was it simply a distraction?"

"I wondered if it would as I thought to use it as a distraction."

"I see."

I rushed towards him and he braced himself.

"Machine gun blows!"

He blocked two, but fell prey to the rest.

He staggered, I felt my hits break a few ribs which was the result of his wheezing.

Surprising me, he ran at me and struck me in the shoulder with a tanto blade. I caught him by the throat before he could back away. He bloody lips were pressed in a small smile.

"What is so funny? You have lost."

"I know." He coughed, and wheezed, his face pinching with discomfort. "It's been a long time since I've had such a good fight. Everyone else has been too slow. Finished in one or two strokes of my sword."

"You are lucky I arrived here and not my sensei. He would have finished you with one punch."

"You have a teacher, huh?" He smiled. "You're right though, I'm glad I fought his disciple if only for the chance to show off a little."

I quirked my head. "Incinerate."

I dropped the corpse of the samurai and removed the tanto blade. I felt as though he wanted to perish by fire. I wasn't sure why. He was a peculiar enemy and a very skilled swordsman. It caused me to wonder how Atomic Samurai would have fared against him.

I looked up, my sensors picking up life forms. The ones would could not be safely evacuated from the scene were slowly emerging from the shops they had taken cover in, as well as the ones who had sought shelter where they could out in the open.

"The samurai has been defeated." I told them. "You are safe now."

The onlookers sighed with relief and cheered the next second. I nodded to show my appreciation and made my way down the street hoping to avoid the reporter and anyone else.

Once I could clear the street, and the people beginning to stream onto it now that the monster was defeated, I had every intention of racing back to City Z.

…..0000….

It took a little longer than I would have liked with fans coming up to speak with me and the reporter trying to get an interview with me, which I strongly refused, but I managed to clear the crowd and began my dash towards sensei.

I didn't get far before a small boy suddenly tripped, after racing around a corner, and fell directly into my path.

I skidded to a stop and pulled the boy up; he had envelopes clutched in his tiny fists.

"Are you injured?"

He dusted himself off. "No. Thank you mister." When he looked up his mouth fell open and he dropped his letters. "You're Mr. Genos!"

"Yes." I looked about and didn't see an adult figure accompanying the boy on the empty streets. "You shouldn't be out on your own."

"I was just coming to see you, Mister Genos!" He collected the envelopes and thrust them at me. "Can you help me get theses to Mr. Saitama?"

I peered at the letters. They appeared to be fan letters for sensei. Judging by the boys smile I didn't think they were hate mail so I accepted them.

"I just saw you on the news beating that samurai monster. When you got him, I ran out to find you. Mommy won't send my letters to Mr. Saitama. She says he's a fraud. I don't know what that means, but she always looks angry when she says it or when I ask about him, so I don't think it's a nice word. Mommy thinks he's bad because of other people."

I clenched the letters. "Your mother is a liar. You are wise at such a young age to understand that and continued to admire sensei. He is no fraud."

"I've seen him beat a monster myself and he was so cool! He got it in once punch. Mom doesn't believe me though."

"Your mother sounds irresponsible. I wonder if I should speak to her about spreading lies to her son and probably others about sensei."

"My mommy's not at home right now." The boy said. "She's at work, so my grandma Mimi is watching me. I should get back home before she starts looking for me. I left without telling her."

"There have been many monster attacks recently, so I shall walk you home." I started in the direction he had come from.

"Oh, cool!" The boy jumped and followed me, walking in step beside me. "I have more letters at home, will you give him those too?"

"Yes. It would please sensei to receive a thoughtful letter from someone who understands what a great hero he is."

"You keep calling him, sensei." The young boy pointed out. "Is he a teacher?"

"I am sensei's disciple." I clarified. "He is teaching me how to become strong like he is. Every day I learn something new to improve myself. Sensei is the wisest man I know. He doesn't even have to try most times, helpful and insightful information is spoken on a daily basis."

"Oh, wow!" He exclaimed with wide, enthralled eyes. "I want to be his disciple too."

"How old are you…" I hadn't heard this boy's name yet. "What's your name?"

"Kyo. I'm six years old, Mr. Genos!"

"You are quite young now Kyo, but maybe when you are older and worthy, sensei will teach you too."

"You are so lucky, Mr. Genos, to be friends with him. What's Mr. Saitama like?"

"Sensei is the strongest man I have ever met. I truly believe that he is the strongest man in the world. He is insightful and relaxed. He takes bargain sales very seriously and he is a great friend to those who take the time to get to know him. He is righteous and fair and a sensible hero who doesn't think about threat levels. Being a hero is important to him and he is the best one."

As we continued on to his home Kyo asked how we became friends and I explained how I first met Sensei, regaling the tale of the terrible mosquito woman who I had underestimated too how sensei had come and killed her before I could self-destruct. I told him how I asked to be his disciple and how we joined the hero registry. We reached his home before I could tell him about moving into sensei's apartment.

He opened the door and called out to his grandmother saying he had a guest.

His grandmother appeared in the hallway with tears in her eyes. "Kyo! Oh my goodness, boy, I was about to call the police. You were supposed to be in your room playing."

"Sorry, Grandma Mimi." Kyo could barely make out through the tight hug the woman had him in. "After the people on the news said it was over, I went to my room to get some of the letters that I wrote for Mr. Saitama. Then I climbed out the window. I know I shouldn't have left without saying anything."

Mimi held the boy at arm's length. "I'm just glad you're safe, but don't think I won't be having a long talk with you about this or that I won't be telling your mother."

"Awe, grandma, don't tell mom."

Grandma Mimi got to her feet with the boy in hand. "Thank you for bring him home, Mr…oh, weren't you just on the t.v?"

Kyo grinned at me. "It's Mr. Genos, Grandma Mimi, he's gonna help me get my letters to Mr. Saitama."

"Oh. Well, since Kyo has caused you so much trouble and you brought him home safe, why don't you come in for a bit." His grandmother eyed he grandson with mild disapproval. "I had just put the water on for the taiyaki I had made for this little trouble maker, when I had went to go fetch him for the snack I had prepared."

Kyo grinned sheepishly. "Grandma Mimi's taiyaki is the best!"

Before I could politely decline, Kyo grabbed my hand and pulled me further into the house.

It was already after ten. Sensei would have made breakfast before I could return, so I decided it would alright if I accepted their offer and stayed for a bit.

….0000….

I hadn't meant to stay till after one.

Grandma Mimi excused herself from the kitchen after setting out the tea and taiyaki to retire to the living room. While we ate, I decided to continue from earlier and explain how I moved into sensei's apartment. When I was finished, Kyo said that he enjoyed my stories. I told him how sensei didn't like to be told long stories or explanations. That he preferred things to be condensed to twenty words or less. I sighed and told him how it was challenging at times, but that every now and then sensei wouldn't mind if I trailed off into a rant and how I enjoyed those times.

Kyo laughed at this and asked if I could tell him about the incident with the comet. Then the Sea King and even the Alien ship. He wanted to know what really happened, because he was clever enough to release that the news had told lies once more about sensei.

It was pleasant to sit with someone and speak of sensei so freely and honestly.

I might have spoken too long, but he never stopped me and Grandma Mimi never interrupted even long after we had eaten.

When I finished explaining about Boros, I looked to see what time it was, figuring I had spent about an hour with him and feeling it was time to head out, only to find that I had spent about two and half hours talking with the boy.

Kyo handed me five more letter that he retrieved from his room when I informed him that I had to be going.

"I wish I could meet him." He said, his eyes bright and yet, a touch mournful, before they brightened once more. "I'm gonna start training right now!"

"That is a very wise decision." I told him. "I shall keep an eye out for you in the near future, Kyo. Sensei trained every day for three years and became very strong, maybe you could gain half his strength, at least, if you follow his lead. He ate three meals a day. Just a banana is fine for breakfast. Then he would do one hundred pushups, sits ups, and squats, followed by a ten kilometer run. If you become bald, it is working."

Kyo nodded with a giggle. "Got it! Thank you, Mr. Genos."

I gave a firm nod and walked to the door. "You do not live particularly far from sensei, maybe if he and I are in the neighborhood one day, we shall visit."

"Oh, wow!" Kyo beamed. "That would awesome, Mr. Genos."

"Grandma Mimi is sleeping." I said at the foot of the living room. "It would be rude to wake her. Tell her I said thank you for the great hospitality."

Kyo gave a giant nod. "Sure thing!"

"I need to be heading home now. I may be able to make it for lunch if I hurry. I shall get your letters to sensei, Kyo. Be sure to continue to ignore the lies of the adults and news castors about him. I know sensei will appreciate your kind words. Have a good afternoon and train hard." I bowed at the waist and went to the door, opening it.

"I will. And thank you Mr. Genos for everything today! Bye!"

I raced out the door and down the street towards City Z.

…..0000…..

But I ended up at Professor Kuseno's.

Ten minutes from the city I received a call from the good doctor about my special request upgrade being ready. I wanted to make it to sensei, but the upgrade I asked for was because of sensei and I wanted to test it as soon as possible.

I regarded the gash on my arm from the fight with the samurai. It would make sense to go for the upgrade and to have the doctor look over my damages from the fight to see what parts he needed to make or order. Most were things I was sure wouldn't take much time or work to solve another day.

I arrived at the doctors just before two and after a simple greeting he manually put me into sleep mode for the upgrade.

When I opened my eyes again, from having been manually awakened by Dr. Kuseno, I found that two hours had passed.

I sat upright and reached for the professor's hand. He understood what I wanted and met me half way, letting me test the upgrade.

I turned his hand over, already the sensors in my palm and finger tips picking up on the heightened sense of feeling. Before I felt touch, but there wasn't much detail to texture or softness. Now, I could feel the veins beneath his skin pulsing with life and the callous from making parts nearly his entire life. I roamed over dry skin and the creases that lined his fingers and palm. I could even feel the temperature more accurately than before. I scanned his body for a more accurate rating, thinking that it felt slightly below temperature. It was ninety-five point three degrees Fahrenheit. It wasn't low enough to cause concern.

"How does it feel?" He asked.

"Amazing, professor. The new touch sensory software in my palms feels as though it has been heightened one hundred percent. The detail I can feel now is much greater than it was before. Thank you." I released his hand and raised my gaze to meet his.

"I am glad you are happy with it. Though, don't forget about my earlier warnings. Be sure to lower the settings before going into battle. Thirty percent should be as it was before. At its heighten state, if your hands were to be injured, it could be painful and I wouldn't wish that upon you after all I have done to prevent you from feeling such sensations. You've been through quite enough already."

I gave a firm nod. "I understand."

"I checked over your injuries you mentioned, while the program downloaded." He began. "I'm not worried about the shallow scratch on your back, I think it'll be fine to leave that alone. The cut to your shoulder went pretty deep though. It didn't cause any serious harm to any of your inner workings too deeply and I've already started on the mold to replace your plate. I fixed the circuits that were nicked and reassembled the working in your arm as well. That gash is fairly deep, but it'll take a week at least to replace that piece."

"Do not worry about it too much, professor. I do not think these minor damages will be a problem. Thank you for repairing the mild malfunctions to my inner circuits. The Ancient Samurai's demonstrated skilled swordsmanship and his speed matched my own. He was a strange foe. He fought fiercely, but in the end I would have guessed that he wanted to die. By the very fire that scarred him even. It was the first battle I left feeling rather conflicted about my victory."

"Well, I suppose that is because even some monsters have a conscious and empathy. It's rare, but I do believe there are a few. Particularly one as old as himself, if he truly lived all those years. Time changes people, especially, that much time. He may have just been looking for an advisory greater than him to defeat him and end his eternal suffering."

I contemplated that.

"And how is Saitama?" The doctor inquired after a minute or two, pulling over a chair. "Are things well between you two?"

"Yes. Things have been more than well." I paused a moment. "I have spoken to you before of the matter, but it was indirectly related to sensei at the time. I do have something I would like to discuss with you, but it very much directly concerns sensei and information I am not yet sure he would like to make public to others."

"Surly it isn't something you need to keep secret from me." He smiled. "Who would I tell?"

"You are right. As long as you do not repeat what I shall say, it should be alright. There has been a progression that has led me to yet another inquiry that has been troubling me concerning sensei."

"Go ahead then. Tell me everything."

"Not long after I became acquainted with sensei, we were interrogating the armored gorilla who worked for the founder behind the House of Evolution, Dr. Genus, when sensei proclaimed that he 'wasn't interested in dudes'. This was a misunderstanding on sensei' part when the armored gorilla informed us that his creator wished to possess sensei's body. He meant for research to understand and harvest the origin of sensei's immense strength, which I clarified for him. After my conversation with sensei a week ago that you advised me to have on my new feelings and his towards me, sensei agreed to trial dating me. He is more comfortable calling it trial running right now. Since we have begun, things have been very much the same and yet very different. We have kissed on multiple occasions and I have helped sensei reach sexual release on three occasions. Still, his words from then have weighed on me since we began our trial run and I have found myself reluctant to bring it to sensei's attention in fear that he then would wish to cancel the progression of our trial run."

The professor sat in thought for a solid two minutes before he spoke. "People are engineered from birth to think that being heterosexual is the way of life. But often some realize that this is not what they seek and they are either homosexual or bisexual or transgender or such. Saitama is no different. I do not think he feels disgust or anger towards being known as any term, but I do believe it is just an idea that has never come to mind for him. You've told me that he mentioned to you that he has never dated before, like yourself. He just received that fleeting kiss from his class mate before she left town."

"That is correct."

"He did not like this young girl romantically and he hasn't felt that way about anyone male or female before or since. So maybe he just hasn't met the person who attracts him. I cannot say for certain, I would need to observe you two more, but from what you have told me and from what I saw when he was here, you two share a special relationship. You understand each other and care for each other. He didn't once shy away from your touch or assistance and he expressed a fine and positive belief in your judgment. Maybe the one who makes Saitama care and feel is you and you are the same Genos. So I'm sure you are both sharing similar thoughts and struggles as you progress. I don't think you have any reason to worry over his earlier comment. That was long before he had gotten to really know you and care for you. The best thing to do is for you to communicate your thoughts to him. That is what helps build a strong relationship. Especially if you ever wish to move forward from your trial run."

The professor smiled gently at me as I thought on his words. Patiently, he waited for my reply.

"Thank you professor. You have eased my mind on the matter and naturally you are correct. It is best when I am honest with sensei and when we discuss any problems or uncomfortable scenarios that arise. I shall bring my query to his attention soon and once the matter is resolved, I shall update you once more on our progress since you have been such a great help."

The professor chuckled and then grew somber. "I am happy for you Genos, truly my boy, but I do hope that this new found relationship does not draw your attentions away from other matters. You have your hero work and your goal to Saitama as well. You have been very busy with other mattes."

Iinstantly grew solemn."If you speak of my mission to track and eliminate the mad cyborg, I have not forgotten, professor. With the body and strength you have given me and the wise teachings of sensei, he shall be defeated by my own hands."

* * *

 **I found out yesterday, that according to the anime (I was re-watching it) that City M is not as close as I thought it was due to the manga. If you guys remember, when Saitama and Genos meet King after doing some shopping, it's in City M, so I assumed it was close. I don't know if it's a difference in the anime or they just didn't mind traveling so far for things. I got a pretty decent look at the map in the anime and the distance it similar to North pole/South pole. But I just decided to stick with City M since it was in my head for so long.**

 **Originally I was just gonna briefly talk about Genos' fight, but then I realized this is a OPM fiction and I should detail a fight for once, cause I've glossed over a lot of them. I'm not very good at fight scenes and that's why I've done that, but I hope it was decent enough. Almost wanted to go back to my original plan and scrap it, but I liked my Samurai guy.**

 **I hope you enjoyed Genos' time with Kyo. Genos meeting a fan of Saitama's came to mind for this Genos-centric chapter, but it actually went on longer than I planned, so I hope it was entertaining.**

 **Sorry there is so much follow up tidbits. I have a weird habit of needing to explain myself. Please bear with me.**

 **Lastly, I would like to reply to my guest reviewer,** **Talltree-san** **: I am very happy to hear from you again. I hope your road trip was fun. I'm glad you enjoyed the Genos/Sonic scene and yes, I do plan to have him come back in another chapter. I have an idea of how I might do that. Thanks again for your review!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey, guys! I am very excited to present this chapter to you. I wrote it in one go (7 hours straight), and struggled till the end with the edits, but it is still my favorite chapter so far, and I hope you enjoy it too! I've been working up to this ch. for awhile and I am happy to finally be posting it. Some of the dialogue is a bit iffy I find, but I fixed it the best I could and I feel it might sound a little choppy, but there was no way I could find around it. So, without further ado, thank you all for the continued follows/favorites/reviews! They are a lovely encouragement. I would love to hear your opinions on this one!**_

* * *

 _Saitama_

The shrill sound of the alarm surprised me so much that I smashed it before I knew what was happening.

I raised myself into an upright position sluggishly, and yet instantly aware that something was off. Not only had I been woken by my alarm, which hadn't been necessary in months, but there was no scent of breakfast, nor any sounds that indicated that Genos was home.

I regarded the pieces of my alarm clock. It wasn't the first to be crushed and it probably wouldn't be the last. I didn't even know why I continued to buy them. I didn't sleep in by accident in the past. I slept in on purpose and it was never too deep a sleep. I was always aware. I was so attuned to waking around 8, that I would be awake before Genos even felt the need to do so.

"Huh?" I reached over, in the middle of metal and springs was a small note with Genos' handwriting on it.

 _ **Good Morning, Sensei. I was called to City M by the Hero Association. I have set the alarm it case I do not return in time to wake you. I am sure the matter will be resolved rather quickly.**_

I got out of bed after setting the note on the table and went to pee and brush my teeth before returning to my futon. I picked the remote off the table and turned on the news. He didn't say it was about a monster, but that had to be it. And if it was, that meant it would probably be on the news since the association called him in. I didn't know when he left, but if he thought he could make it back in time to wake me or around there it couldn't have been long. City M wasn't far. Genos could probably run it in twenty too thirty minutes no problem.

"Oh." I sat up straighter and turned up the volume.

The news had a shaky clip of Genos fighting some sort of samurai guy. The anchor was recapping his fight that she said had ended quickly, and of course added praise about how Genos normally ended his fights fiercely and swiftly. Apparently he had finished up a little over a half hour ago and then got caught up by some fans. Which wasn't surprising since they hadn't been able to evacuate the entire area.

If he didn't get held up too long, that meant he could be on his way home already.

…..0000…..

It was half past three and Genos still hadn't returned.

I rose from my futon and stretched as I made my way to the kitchen.

I ate a banana around eleven thirty, thinking I would eat light in case he returned and wanted to have lunch. That way I would still be able to eat or just be good with the protein.

I filled up the kettle and placed it on the stove top and flicked on the heat.

I leaned against the kitchen sink, next to the stove.

I didn't understand why I was sitting at home, mostly in a haze, reluctant to eat. It wasn't like the note said to wait up for him. I had always eaten when I wanted to and Genos always had meals ready just about when I normally would eat, but for some reason, today, I was waiting on him. It wasn't that I wanted him to cook for me. I didn't mind making my own food, I had for a long time. It was just….

I scratched at my belly and crossed my arms.

I wanted to eat a meal with him.

Since he'd moved in we've always eaten at least one meal together. Normally that meal was breakfast, but sometimes, like today, he'd get called out early. Or he'd miss lunch. For dinner, he'd sometimes just eat a side dish or have something to drink, but he was always around, if he was with me, for my meals. And we always ate one full meal together.

I guess that was one thing that was bugging me all day. I hadn't realized how important it was to me until the routine was threatened. What if he didn't make it in time for dinner?

The second most irritating thought was, where the hell was he?

The lady on the news clearly said that the Sashimi guy was beaten by Genos around nine thirty. That was six hours ago!

Oh.

Oh!

Maybe he was at that doctors of his. They had only shown a small clip of his fight and he looked fine in it, but maybe he got hurt and needed to get repaired at his doc's.

Though, if he was hurt bad, I'm sure they would have said it on the news.

I looked to the floor.

It could have been something internal though. Still, six hours was more than enough time to fix something minor. He's had to do things like that before. If he was in pieces or god forbid, melted again, I knew those kind of repairs took days or weeks, but he couldn't have been hurt that badly. It had been ended quickly and they definitely would have mentioned if he was hurt in any major way.

But then, what did that leave me?

I sighed and walked out into the hallway to end up pacing the small area.

I didn't think I'd worried about someone so much in my life. Of course, I had saved individuals or groups of people over time, but I hadn't felt like this before. My heart was racing and I couldn't concentrate on anything. My mind would bounce back to Genos, wondering where he was. If he was alright?

I almost felt scared.

I halted in the middle of the hall.

No. Genos was strong and durable, even in pieces. It would take a lot to kill him. He was stupidly determined and overly optimistic about his fights.

Wait. That wasn't helping.

I sat with my legs crossed; my right knee tapping rapidly.

Genos was kinda always on my mind since he moved in, but it was fleeting, nonsensical thoughts like of how weird he was and just how many notebooks did he have on me kind of thoughts. But after the kiss and certainly after we started the trial run, he'd been on my mind more prominently and in a greater, more significant matter. I wondered what he was thinking when we watched the comedy show last night; if he was bored. Did he purposely heat his hands when he touched me? Did he ever want to share a futon? Was he slowly leading up to us having sex? I wasn't sure how I felt about that one in particular, but whenever we were intimate it seemed like he was escalating, so naturally sex would be the last step, wouldn't it? It seemed like he might be hesitating and I had mixed feeling about that too. Did he not want to? Was he nervous about it? Did he know how? I mean, it would be him…doing me, so…

I sighed and rested my head against the wall.

Did he have a favorite food? Or a favorite show or movie? Besides taking notes on me and learning from me, what did he like to do? What were his old hobbies?

The whistle of the kettle brought me to my feet again.

I grabbed a ramen cup from the twenty four set that Genos bought for me after that old lady got her hands on the last one during that great bargain day sale.

He was always doing cool crap like that.

I didn't know enough about him to do something nice like that, while he had books of notes on me. I knew I didn't need to go to that level, but I decided in that moment to find some more things out. I wanted to return the favor. I knew Genos would probably just say I didn't have to if I asked out right, so I knew to skip on that. Surprising him was the best bet and I was sure he'd still be all humble about it.

I peeled the top of the cup and poured the boiling water over it.

…..0000…..

I walked the abandoned streets of City Z ready for a bath.

After my ramen I decided to head out, to clear my head, and maybe do some hero work. Like Genos had said, not all monster attacks were reported. I was B Class now and didn't have to fill the tedious weekly quota, but I still liked to get out there and help.

Just when I was thinking that the city was quiet, I heard a scream over in the park on the street around the corner from where I was walking. I raced over and saw that a mom was pulling her son away from the playground. Just across from the sand box some weird dirt monster was crawling out from under the earth, raising the grass on top it like it was a trap door.

It wasn't very big and it was trying to talk to me I think, but it was all garbled, like it was talking with a mouthful of dirt in its mouth. He didn't look very tough at all and so I was sure he'd be an easy beat. I was trying to wait for his garbled monologue to end, but I got real irritated trying to hear even one word of his long speech, so in the middle of it, I punched him clear in the chest and he exploded all over the park and myself, leaving me uncomfortably covered in dirt and mud.

I shivered as a cool, soggy, chunk found its way down my back.

I was rather down about the turn of events, but as my home came into view I thought of Genos and couldn't help the small smile that spread across my lips.

He had to be home now. It was nearly dark out, so it had to be after six.

I quickened my pace and reached my apartment in another few minutes. As I opened the door, I looked to the dirt that continued to fall off me with every step.

"Best to not track it into the house."

I stripped out of my suit, shook it out, and folded it up before going inside.

It was dark, so he couldn't be home. I frowned, before proceeding to the kitchen, dumping my suit in the sink. I gave it a thorough wash before setting it out on the balcony rack to dry.

I was feeling a little too agitate for a bath, so I ended up taking a shower instead. As I washed the muck off my skin I couldn't help thinking how if Genos had been home when I returned, he would have had me rinse off the dirt and mud before preparing the bath for me. Then, before I could get to washing my suit, he would offer to do it, telling me to just relax until the tub was ready. He might have even suggested getting in dry cleaned. I grinned at my train of thought as I cleaned myself up.

…..0000…..

I had been about to put on my pjs when I decided on some jeans and a shirt. The news was on low, in case something on Genos came up. Maybe he got called on another assignment I had contemplated towards the end of my shower.

I hadn't been paying close attention, but I thought I might be able to make my way to the doctor's place. Sitting around waiting was making me go a bit crazy. I'd give it a try and if I couldn't find it, I'd take a look around town before heading home. He'd would have to be home by then. Or…

I grabbed my favorite hoodie when I heard footsteps coming towards the door.

Genos!

It had to be. I could hear the distinct metal clank to his every move.

I stood there frozen for far too many seconds before I put the sweater away and forced myself to sit down at the table, elbow leaning against the top in a relaxed manner, and focused my gaze on the screen.

I was being weird. Like I was hiding something. Why?

I heard him test the knob and find it open. I didn't bother locking it if I was home and he was out. It wasn't like I couldn't handle a burglar and this way he didn't have to worry about using the spare key.

The door opened and Genos walked in.

"Good evening, Sensei." He greeted me from the hallway. "I apologize. I am much later than I intended to be."

I thought I felt my heart stop. I hadn't heard his voice all day at it sent a shiver through me.

"Hey, Genos. Don't worry about it." I sounded all relieved and breathy. That was weird, wasn't it? I tried to relax, I felt like I might pass out or something ridiculous. He was ok. The relief made me realize how stressed I was. I was shaking a little, my muscles slowly soothing out.

I didn't trust myself to turn around and face him, besides, it sounded like he went into the kitchen. "Uh…where you been? I checked the news, figuring you left about a monster. They said you beat the Salami guy soon after you arrived."

I listened as he closed the fridge and walked over to the main living space. He stepped around the table and sat in my usual place. I hadn't noticed till then that in my hurry I had taken his normal seat.

I smiled to hopefully cover my nerves. I felt exposed.

"I think you mean Ancient Samurai, sensei. He was a worthy adversary, though peculiar. I believe he wished for an honorable defeat to end his eternal suffering. His swordsmanship was fierce, but I fared well."

"Oh. That's good."

Genos' brows pinched and I peered off to the side. Maybe I was staring too much. I was acting strange. Dammit! I breathed in and released it slowly to try and calm down.

"Are you alright, sensei?"

"Me?" I raised my gaze. "Fine. So, you still didn't say what took so long."

Genos stared at me skeptically, before he suddenly brightened and pulled envelopes from the inner pocket of his hoodie.

I quirked a brow when he thrust them across the table. I straightened my spine and regarded them cautiously.

"After I escaped the crowd of vulture like fans I ran into a young boy named Kyo. He was on his way to see me, after watching me on the news. He is a fan of yours, but his fowl mouthed mother spoke lies and would not abide by his request to send you his fan letters."

"I see."

So his mom didn't like me. And lies probably meant what everyone thought of me because of the comet and Sea Fish.

I accepted the letters from him. Of course he was thrilled to give me letters from a fan. If the boy hated me, he probably would have burned them.

"I meant to return home to make you breakfast, but I felt I should escort the boy home and then I was invited in by Grandma Mimi for tea and taiyaki. At the time, I knew you would have already woken and eaten so I accepted their kind hospitality. I only had it in mind to stay a few minutes, but the boy was eager to learn about you and my relation to you and I spoke more than I meant to in length about the truths of the comet and the Sea King and Boros. He was never swayed, but he greatly enjoyed hearing me speak of your greatness. He says he is going to being training to be a hero and hopefully your disciple one day."

Naturally if no one stopped him, Genos would praise me till the end of time. I could see him getting lost in his stories about me. So, he was fine this whole time.

"So you were at his place since then?"

"No. I was on my way home again just after one when Kuseno called about my special request being ready. Though I wanted to quickly return home to hopefully prepare your lunch, I considered the minor injuries I had taken and decided that it would be in my best interest to have the professor oversee the damages so that they may be repaired and to have the upgrade done at the same time. The process was two hours, but then I found myself talking to the professor for a time. I only left the lab after six and on the way home I remembered that I was going to go out today to grab a pack of paper towels and toilet paper. I saw some mochi on sale and purchased that as well. I thought you might like some for desert. Would you like me to prepare some tea to enjoy them with?"

"Oh…uh…" I was gonna tell him I hadn't eaten dinner yet, when my stomach growled. I glanced up at him, hoping he hadn't heard exactly how hungry I was.

But he had. I could tell by his perplexed expression.

"Sensei, did you have a small dinner? I could fix you something light before having some dessert."

"I…haven't had dinner yet, so…that's why…"

Genos' brows knitted and he looked utterly distraught. "Why haven't you eaten? Are you unwell?"

"No. No." I waved my hands in front of me at his concern. "I was just about to eat when you got home."

Genos narrowed his eyes at me. "You were relaxed at the table when I returned."

"Y–yeah, but I was just about to get up."

Genos got to his feet, glowering down at me, like I was a petulant child. "You should have informed me of this as soon as I got in instead of allowing me to sit and explain myself at length so casually. I would have answered your questions while I prepared dinner."

I followed him to the kitchen feeling irritated and guilty at the same time, though my face didn't show it. "It's not a big deal, that's why I didn't say anything right away. Besides, I wanted to know what you had been up to. It's not your fault I didn't eat. I can make my own food when I want."

Genos pulled the rice out of the cupboard and some other items. "What did you eat for breakfast?"

"Huh?" I leaned against the frame with my arms crossed. "A banana."

"At what time?"

"A–around eleven thirty."

"Did you wake at ten?"

"Yes."

"And what did you eat for lunch?"

I arched a brow. "Ramen cup."

"At what time?"

"Three thirty."

Genos stopped his preparations to regard me with his full attention, looking concerned. "Your eating habits are fairly regular. Today, your dieting and consumption times are severely irregular. Are you sure you are not unwell, sensei? Did you have any irregular bowl movements? Have you felt faint or had upset stomach?"

"I'm fine, Genos."

Genos looked tortured for a second, causing me to frown and stand up straight. He masked his expression pretty quick as he walked over to me. I waited, and watched. He stopped in front of me and placed his palm to my forehead.

"Your scan came back negative for any ailments. Except for a slight increase in your heart rate, you appear perfectly well." He removed his hand.

"I know. I haven't been sick in over three years."

"Sensei, you normally eat around eight in the morning and consume lunch anywhere from noon to one in the afternoon. You then eat dinner around six at night. On some occasions you have some kind of dessert or tea between nine and ten."

I shrugged. "I just lost track of time today is all. I was reading for a while and then I was out fighting some weird mud monster who couldn't talk."

It didn't sound like a lot and it really wasn't, but I was trying hard to make myself sound busy enough to be distracted. But I couldn't come up with anything besides the honest facts. Dammit. I should have made it sound like I was running around beating up monsters all day or something!

"You have never seemed to me to lose track of time. You have always appeared aware of nearly everything, sensei."

"I don't know what you want me to say, Genos. It just happened."

He honestly looked like a kicked puppy for a second and I felt like a total ass for lying to him.

I couldn't take it. I left the kitchen even though I had originally gotten up to help. I went and sat back down at the table, but in my spot this time, and decided to read the letters from…what did he say? Kuro? No. Ryuko?

Maybe he wrote his name in the letter.

…..0000…..

By time I finished reading all six letters, Genos was placing dinner down in front of me; he looked resigned. I peered down at the food. He had made pan fried salmon for about two and a half people. Rice in a bowl that fit two servings, and miso in its proper serving bowl.

He came back and took a seat with two cups of tea. It smelled like oolong. He pushed one in my direction and sipped at his piping hot mug.

I opened my mouth then closed it. This was ridiculous. I didn't wait all day to eat a helping for two. I waited to eat one serving across from him eating the other serving.

I got to my feet and grabbed a plate and chopsticks. I could feel Genos watching me there and back. I took a seat and picked up my rice bowl. I used the new chopsticks to scoop some onto the plate and then broke down the salmon and put a few pieces on top of the rice and shoved it over to Genos, placing the chop sticks at the edge of the dish.

"Sensei?"

"Eat your dinner you idiotic tin can!"

Genos looked genuinely shocked. "But…"

"If you're gonna get all pissy about me eating, you better eat too."

I stared at him, waiting for him to get the hint, my rice bowl in hand. Finally, Genos took a bite of the salmon.

I tried to cover my smile by taking in a mouthful of rice.

"The kids' letters were cool." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"I am glad you enjoyed them sensei. I was sure you would."

He seemed to be feeling a bit better, while I felt completely relaxed for the first time all day.

I made sure to keep replenishing is plate with salmon every time he thought he was done. He was not getting out of helping me with dinner and I didn't very much mind the large portion for once. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I took the first bite.

"Oh. I meant to ask earlier. You said, you got an upgrade today, but that it was a special request? How so?"

Genos met my gaze and cocked his head to the side a moment later. "I do not think I can sum it up in just twenty words, sensei. I have talked at length many times already. My apologies."

I shrugged. "It's fine. I asked anyway, remember."

Right when he had started talking earlier, I had felt better. It relaxed me somewhat. I hadn't heard him speak all day. Seemed like a good way to make up for it. Besides, I was curious. Genos wasn't the type to make special requests. More like, take what he could get and appreciate it.

"Since we began our trial run, I have been wanting to modify something within my systems. So I asked the professor if he could amplify the touch sensory in my palms. It wasn't a necessity before, and so it was rather dull, as it is over the entirety of my body. Just feeling between textures, but not the detail. I could detect the difference between cotton or wood or concrete, but not feel the grain or softness or coarseness. It made me more efficient in battle and modulated my perception of pain. The muted setting is why not much hurts me. By time the feeling courses through my artificial nerves and reach my brain they have been dulled to the point where I cannot even feel it."

Genos asked for my hand and I gave it over, mildly reluctant to put down my food.

"Now," He gripped it with both hands, warm and gentle. He kneaded the flesh and ran his fingers over every inch. "I can feel the pulse in your veins and the creases in your palm and fingers and the surprising smoothness of your skin. I can feel the warmth more closely. I asked it of him, because I wanted to be able to feel you more closely when we touched."

I felt warmth pool in my belly and a blush rise to my cheeks as I met his intense gaze.

"I see." But then a thought came to me and I frowned. "But…you said it was better that it was dulled so you didn't feel pain. Does that mean you'll feel pain in your hands when you fight now?"

I didn't want him to do this because of me and get hurt because of it.

"It was tricky and that is way it wasn't originally done by the professor, but he made it so that I could control the level of feeling my sensors and nerves pick up in my palms now. I can even set it so that as soon as I am in a battle sense, it automatically levels out to what it was before."

I let out a small sigh as he released my hand.

….0000….

We finished up dinner and I managed to get Genos to let me help with the dishes. I had tried for doing them all, but that was a losing battle from the beginning. He had actually wanted me to relax in a hot bath while he took care of the cleanup, but I told him that I had already taken care of that. He wondered then why I was dressed to go out and I quickly said that I was thinking of going out for a walk is all.

He accepted the fib and I was able to dry and put away the dishes.

The task was easy enough with two and so we were done in a few minutes.

I made my way to my futon to read my manga without distraction, while Genos sat at the table with a notebook.

This was a very common placement for us. Genos often wrote in the middle of the day, but he wrote every night without fail.

Though, a few pages into my manga, I peeked up at him when I saw that he was moving a lot more than usual. Like he was taking notes from something. I sat up a little and saw that he had a small stack of notebooks off to the side and two notebooks open. It looked like he was copying from the other for some reason.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Checking for any irregularities I may have missed in my recordings." He said without taking his eyes off the pages. "It might have been something small I overlooked."

"Ah." It clicked. "Are you still on about my eating habits today?"

Genos halted all movement and peered at me, intense as ever, like he was gonna solve world hunger. "Yes. Do not worry, sensei, I will stay home tomorrow not matter what may occur and watch you closely. I will also make sure you return to your regular eating schedule."

He went back to work and I lay there propped up feeling like a jerk. The poor guy was pouring over notebooks thinking he missed something, which he shouldn't even have to be looking out for, just because I couldn't admit the truth to him. It was embarrassing and revealing. But…for his sanity, I'd just have to bear with it.

"Genos, stop." I sat up with my legs crossed.

Genos did as told, confused as he gave me his undivided attention.

"I'm not sick. Time didn't get away from me. You didn't miss anything in your notes." I confessed. "I was just…stalling."

"What do you mean, sensei?"

"I mean, I purposely and consciously held off on my meals in case you came home. I didn't realize it at first, but it's important to me that we eat at least one meal a day together and the day kept going by and you weren't home yet. Dinner was all I had left. So I was waiting."

"You procrastinated on all of your meals so that I may eat one with you?"

"Yes."

"Why?" He asked. "I understand that we do tend to eat at least one meal a day together, but why were you so adamant about it today? Surly skipping one day wouldn't have been a problem. Besides, when I'm away for repair you eat without me, right?"

"Yeah, but you weren't away for repair, you were…late." I glanced down **.** "I don't know. I like seeing you eat for some reason. Makes me feel better."

"It causes you discomfort when I do not eat?"

I nodded, raising my gaze, feeling on the spot with his intense gold eyes on me.

"You've never said this before."

"Yeah, well, it sounds weird."

"So, you will be well again if I eat with you, sensei, at least one time tomorrow?"

"I am well, …but, uh…yeah."

Genos smiled a little. "Thank you, sensei. I am glad you have shared this with me. I enjoy eating with you as well. I am sorry you had to wait on me so long tonight. I will make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I already said its fine." I mumbled, my face feeling warm. "It's not your fault, ok?"

…..0000…..

I had confessed a truth, but that was my own problem. It wasn't like I had done anything for Genos really, except cause him to worry and stress now probably about eating with me. How lame. I wanted to do something nice for him, that didn't just make me feel better.

An idea had come to mind, but I was a bit reluctant to act on it.

Genos suddenly closed his notebook and started to pack them away. I had finished my manga a while ago and had been sort of watching a nature documentary. I glanced at the time. It was going on ten o'clock.

When he finished, he moved the table and rolled out his futon.

"Genos." I caught his wrist before I could find another reason to chicken out.

"Yes, sensei?"

"Kneel for a sec."

Genos kneeled without question and I found that strangely pleasing. I got up on my knees and leaned in to kiss him.

I had missed his nearness.

I clung to him with my left hand and placed my right hand around the nape of his neck, feeling the ends of his hair there.

I pressed firmer, sliding my tongue slowly across his soft lips.

He opened up with a desperate groan, holding me at my waist tightly.

I delved in and tasted him. His mouth was so warm.

I pulled away when I desperately needed air. Genos' eyes were still closed and he looked shaken. I rather liked the look of that.

He gradually opened his eyes, like he just noticed I wasn't kissing him anymore, and peered at me. "Sensei?"

"Genos, I want you to let me suck your cock."

Genos' eyes widened as he gazed back at me. He honestly looked like he had short circuited.

"Oi, Genos. You okay?" I reached out and gripped his shoulder.

He startled. "I'm sorry, sensei, did you just ask…I don't think I heard you clearly."

Wow. I really through him for a loop. He probably thought I wasn't ready to do that yet. I knew it. He was trying to ease me into all this, like I would get freaked out and run. Like I would tell him I didn't want to continue with this trial run anymore.

"I want to see it." I said slowly. "Show me your prosthetic dick."

He was clearly reluctant to, but for some reason as the idea of why I wanted to do this sunk in more and more the more I wanted to do it. I wanted to hear the sound he would make as I sucked him off like he had done for me. He was an instant pro and I wouldn't nearly do as well, I didn't think, but I wanted to try.

This was something that I could do for him.

He finally began to remove his jeans, but he did it like he was forced. It actually made me smirk until it made me think of how this was his first time. Yeah, he had done all that stuff to me, but it's different when you're on the other side of it. Plus, I recalled, he was young. He was a cyborg, but he was still nineteen. Did that make me a terrible guy? Being in a trial relationship with someone six years my junior. I decided not to think about it too hard at the moment.

Genos removed his pants, resuming his position on his knees, and then pressed against the panel where ones genitalia normally was. The hatch popped open with ease and folded till it was small and shrunk back into some slot, out of site.

Genos' prosthetic member sprung free of its tight looking confines, erect like he said it would be. It was a chrome color with the shadow of darker grey veins along it. It looked hard. Like metal, or chrome, would be.

Curious of the texture I reached out and gripped it from beneath, right about the middle. Genos hissed in a sharp breath and gasped out harshly next.

I looked at him, startled. "Sorry, did…did that hurt?" I eased up on my grip.

Genos looked down at me with half lidded eyes and a light blush. "N-no. I…I didn't expect it to be that sensitive. I haven't ever touched it before."

"Oh."

Wow. It must be very sensitive.

I gripped it with just my fingers and slid them up to the tip, watching his expression.

"Ah!" He squeezed his eyes shut.

I released my hold and smiled wickedly. "Genos, sit back in seiza."

He did as asked, no questions.

"Now spread your knees apart and lean back with your hands against the ground behind you."

I looked over the erotic image he presented arched back as he was with his knees spread. Accompanied by that light blush, it was sinful.

I crawled closer and placed my palms flat on either thigh before swirling my tongue around the tip of his cock. It certainly didn't feel like it looked. It was hard and yet soft.

Genos' gasp was expected and arousing.

I carefully opened my mouth wider, being mindful of my teeth and went down the length of his rather girthy and lengthy member.

Genos shivered around me with a drawn out groan. "Th-that feels amazing, sensei. Please..."

I hollowed out my cheeks as I pulled off and ran my tongue over the slit.

"Ah!" Genos was shaking with pleasure and I was thrilled to be the cause of it and I hadn't even done much. I was just testing the terrain.

I swallowed him to the hilt and began a steady bobbing motion, trying to find a good rhythm. Not that I thought Genos cared too much at that point. He already seemed lost in the sensation of it seeing as it was all new to him.

"Ah. Se-sensei. Mmh." Genos' breath was coming out harsh. He sounded like he was about ready, so I picked up the pace. "Ah! Se-" Genos tensed and let out a low groan before my mouth was filled with a bitter liquid. I drank it down and sat up as I wiped at my mouth.

Genos pulled himself forward and sat in a sluggish seiza with hooded eyes and flushed cheeks for a second, as though he was in a haze, before he reached out for the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. I had to put a hand back on his thigh to balance myself.

He thrust his tongue into my mouth, surly tasting himself, and ended up pushing me flat across the futons in the next second.

I raised my gaze in mild wonder and watched as he tucked himself away. He seemed to be coming back to his senses.

Once he was situated and collected, he smirked as he brought himself down to hover over me. Warm, metallic fingers slipped themselves underneath the waist band of my jeans that were restraining my throbbing erection.

Genos lowered himself further, his soft lips brushing the shell of my right ear. "I believe it is your turn now, sensei."

* * *

 _ **Tessa the ciclopse**_ _ **I know you've been waiting for this one. I hope you enjoyed Saitama doing 'something nice' for Genos. :3**_

 _ **Also, peeps, this chapter beat out the last for longest chapter!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello my lovely troopers! I shall apologize and explain and ramble at the end. It's been too long, so please enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Genos_

"Sensei?" I called before clearing away breakfast.

"Yeah." He was still sipping on his tea.

"There is something I would like to ask you."

Sensei arched a brow. "Sure. Go ahead."

"Not long after we met…you misunderstood the armored gorilla and wound up telling him that you 'weren't into dudes'." I wanted to retell the scenario in further detail, but I also didn't want to breach the word count too much, since he had been so lenient last night. "Do you still stand by this?"

Pressor Kuseno had reassured me, along with Saitama sensei's actions last night, but I wanted to hear his thoughts on the matter just to ease my mind and so that we would both understand what the other was thinking.

"Oh." He slouched back, one hand flat against the floor, holding him up. "Yeah. I mean, I don't look at guys any different now. Since we started the trial run, well, since the kiss, I just see you a bit differently." Sensei pulled himself forward, hunching himself into an Indian style position, his hands at his ankles. "Like with what happened last night. Not knowing when you'd be home and wanting to eat with you. Those kinda things…are important."

Sensei's disinterested gaze shiftily minutely, revealing his unease.

I smiled.

"So," He continued, glancing down briefly. "I was thinking we should stop the trial run an-"

"What?" I panicked, my core sinking. "I thought-"

"Genos." Sensei even tone silenced me instantly. "I think we should stop it and move onto dating now." He finished with a tiny quirk to his lips. "I mean, that's why we were doing the trial run in the first place, right?"

I exhaled and then it hit me. "You…you want to begin officially dating, sensei?"

"Yeah. Things have been good, right?" His head tilted slightly in question.

"Yes!"

"Then I think we should move forward." He went on. "You okay with that?"

I grinned, thrilled. "Yes, of course, sensei."

"Good."

I rose and began to clear away the dishes. I was excited that sensei himself had wanted to progress our relationship. It was comforting to hear that his earlier statement was no longer a factor and reassuring to have him express his desire to move forward. I wanted to call the professor to thank him once more for his advice. He had been right.

I looked through the small window in the kitchen and decided to bring something to sensei's attention before I began washing the dishes. "Sensei?"

He had returned to his previous state of absentmindedly sipping on his tea. He lowered the small mug and regarded me. "Yeah?"

"I thought I should inform you that I have confided in Professor Kuseno about you and the progression of our trial run. He has been a reliable confidant and I hope that you do not mind that I have spoken of our private matters to him. Though I was reluctant, he reminded me that he had no one to tell if he had even thought to tell someone, which he did not. The night I went to speak to him of my theory, I told him of my growing affection for you and he once again advised me to speak openly with you. I wanted you to know this."

"Oh." Sensei had a distant look in his eyes for a long moment before his gaze locked on mine through the small opening. "Okay. He said he wasn't gonna tell anyone, so you didn't have to worry."

Wait…

Sensei turned and switched on the tv.

His choice of words was peculiar. He made no hint to being comfortable with me confiding in the professor. Instead he pointed out that it was senseless for me to have worried about the doctor repeating anything we had spoken about in private since he promised not to and did not mainly due to the fact, as he himself stated, he had no one to tell. So, I had nothing to worry about. I didn't have to worry about others finding out about my feelings for sensei or the progression to our current relationship. Did this mean that sensei did not want anyone else to know? Was sensei ashamed of others finding out about our relationship?

I had just said we should share our thoughts, but I felt nervous of his answer. What if that was the case?What if sensei wanted to start dating, but keep the knowledge of it secret from others. He didn't have many friends, it could be achievable.

Or maybe his words held no negative meaning and I was overthinking them. I could have just misunderstood sensei. I was simply picking at words more closely because of everything since the lesson on kissing. Sensei himself had encouraged us to start dating. Which meant going on dates and that others would see us and thus know eventually.

Sensei surly knew all this. Which could only mean that I had misunderstood and that there was nothing to worry about. Everything was fine.

...0000….

As I walked with Sensei down the rather crowded sidewalk I couldn't help observing the passerby's. Normally, I didn't pay them much attention, mostly because if I avoided eye contact, mainly with the females, they were less likely to approach me and disturb my time with sensei. But the main reason was because I generally did not care for what they were doing or saying.

Now, though, I couldn't help but notice some of them as sensei and I made our way to the supermarket he said had some sales going on.

There were many couples out in the city center, as it was a rather bright Saturday afternoon. I knew, after some researching, that weekends were popular for couple date nights. The happy pairs littered the streets, holding their significant other by the hand, around the waist, or with and arm draped over the shoulder.

I looked to sensei who was walking ahead of me by one or two steps with his hands in his pockets. I wondered if he wouldn't mind us holding hands. We had done so before when his eyes were injured. He had not seemed bothered by it, even though I did find it to be necessary so that no other harm would come to him. Surly holding hands and proper dates were the kind of things he had in mind when he suggested we start dating.

I caught up to sensei and peered over at him. "Sensei?"

"Ah…yeah?" He glanced at me, his gaze giving nothing away.

"Would it be alright if I held your hand?"

Sensei's eyes shone briefly, with what I could not tell, from how quick it flickered by, but his mouth opened slightly as he looked on ahead again. "I don't think that's a good idea."

I nearly halted in utter dismay at his reply, but I quickly forced myself to press forward. "Of course." I found myself saying.

Of course?

My mind recalled this morning's scenario. Of his apparent thrill that the professor would not tell anyone about us. Sensei truly did not want others to know of us. I hadn't misunderstood. But, why? He had clearly told me that he wanted to move forward. He seemed happy. Why then, was he so ashamed of others seeing us or knowing about us?

Could sensei be unconsciously showing signs of regret at his choices thus far? Maybe he wasn't as comfortable with this relationship as he let on? It was difficult to read sensei, but I was sure he was well enough with our progression so far. He had even expressed his own form of affection on occasion.

"Be-besides…" Sensei's hesitant voice drew my attention. "We're here."

I looked ahead, and true enough, the store was but a few feet away.

But was that the truth?

I regarded sensei who still had his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

Or was he trying to cover his doubt?

The latter felt more likely.

My core sunk once more today. Though sensei did not fully understand his emotions and what he wanted I would not leave his side. It would be much more challenging than I had originally thought, but I could no longer imagine my life without sensei.

…..0000…..

Even though the market was having a sale today, sensei was not as fierce as he normally was. He had a small list and we stuck together due to the length and non-urgency. There was no need for me to separate from him to chase down items.

Still, after sensei's rejection, I had assumed that he might have us part for the items, but when I offered to obtain three of the seven things on the list, sensei told me it was fine and that we could go around together.

The process was quick and easy since it was just a list of some odds and ends sensei had noted that he needed. It was the sale with 'amazing deals' on seafood that would be happening the day after tomorrow at a store near here, that sensei was excited for. He had a split list and a battle plan for that occasion.

When sensei dropped the half-priced toothpaste in the basket, I peered at the final item on the list.

We had used the last of the green tea this morning, and even though sensei still had some oolong tea, he always liked to have green tea at home. He said it was in case of guests.

It was only when we were in the aisle, and I was looking for sensei's usual brand that I recalled something as my eyes scanned the shelf.

It was my quick glance of the expensive Mizuba tea that made me think back to Bang's request a week and a half ago.

"Sensei, did you still wish to take Bang up on his offer?" I asked as I plucked his brand off the shelf and added it to the basket. "It has been sometime since I told you of it and you said you wouldn't mind visiting."

Saitama sensei arched a brow ever so slightly. "What offer?"

"When I last saw him, he tried to get us to join his dojo again and I told him how I would not like to join still and how I did not think you would change your mind on the matter either. He then offered for us to join him for a sparring session or tea. He mentioned his brother gifting him a blend of Mizuba tea."

"Oh. Right." Sensei said with a nod. "We shouldn't let him drink such expensive tea alone. We could head over after dropping off our stuff. It's around twelve, right? That's a good time."

"It is twelve thirty-seven, sensei." I pointed out. "I thought I would prepare lunch when we returned."

"We could have lunch after. It shouldn't take too long. So, we could eat around two."

"Hm." That wasn't too long after his normal lunch time. "Okay."

We headed for the check-out line.

…..0000…..

When we arrived at Bangs dojo the door was opened before we could announce our arrival. His disciple, Charanko, had startled upon seeing us and glared, asking why we were present. Before either of us could retort, Bang's voice could be heard within, asking who was at the door as his footsteps drew near. Charanko grudgingly stepped aside as his master appeared in the doorway. The old hero was clearly surprised and equally pleased to see us.

Sensei told Bang that he had heard his offer and was coming by for some tea. Bang was happy to hear this, but informed us that he was just heading out for lunch since he found he had nothing to eat there. He quickly offered for us to join him and his disciple and said that afterwards we could all come back and enjoy some tea.

Sensei agreed and I had no qualms if he didn't, especially if he would be eating closer to his regular time.

So we headed out together and made our way to a nearby restaurant that Bang thought we might all enjoy. It was in a rather obscure nook which made me wonder how he had ever happened upon it in the first place and how the small eatery managed to stay in business. I inquired about the former as we were being seated, deciding to hold off on the latter for the moment. Bang had laughed straight away and I stared at him, perplexed. Sensei had told me on numerous occasions that I lacked humor. So, I knew then that my query wasn't cause for laughter. This led me to believe that Bang was senile, considering the elderly often found humor in nearly everything. Before I could ask once more he looked to me with a broad grin and said that he lost his way one night while out walking. I didn't think his uneventful answer warranted a laugh beforehand, but I accepted it and then proceeded to ask our waitress how her owner managed to stay in business if people only ever wandered into their establishment due to sheer dumb random happenstance.

The lunching would have been bearable with the unwanted company if not for Bang's impudent disciple. I knew it was good for sensei to spend some time with his new friend, even if I would rather he just spend his free time with me or even just himself, but unlike Bang who respected sensei and believed in his strength, Charanko continued to be disrespectful towards sensei, no matter what praise the older man sung about sensei's character and abilities. He did not like that Saitama sensei and I were present and he did not think I should bother to eat. Like with sensei, Charanko often spoke ill of me as well and it was often always nonsensical drivel. Though Bang only seemed to find himself further amused by my earlier question directed at our waitress after his dull explanation to finding the restaurant, Charanko began shouting about me being disrespectful to Bang. I didn't think that I was and I told him as much before Bang had to quiet the boy who had, of course, been rude and interrupted the waitress before she could answer my question. Which hadn't been any more satisfying than the old hero's reply since she shrugged, looking confused and shy before quickly asking what we would like to drink. I decided then that I'd wait until sensei and I returned home so that I could find their contact information online and inquire about my query through email.

All things considered, everything had been going moderately well, with Bang talking about how he came to run his dojo and going on about his students at length. We were halfway through our meal when he came to a close on the subject and suddenly pointed out sensei's climb through the ranks and went on to say how sensei would be S class soon. Charanko tried to dispute him, so I kicked him hard underneath the table, as I was facing him, and he clenched up, howling in muted agony as Bang then asked how sensei and I were doing.

His response had me checking my systems for an error, because surly my ears did not pick up his words accurately.

"Ah, Genos and I started dating today." He had said as casually as anything else. "After doing a trial run. Besides that, just the usual. Reading manga, fighting monsters. There's a lot more these days, huh?"

I gazed openly at sensei, who was sitting to my left, Bang across from him, with a critical eye. Had he been replaced with an imposter without my knowing? Or was he undergoing a stroke, but showing no outward appearance of its effects? Could he have been poisoned? Was it a tumor or aneurysm?

His scan came back negative for any ailment of the brain or of any kind. His heart rate was slightly elevated, but that was all. He was healthy.

I did not understand.

"Yes, yes. I think so too." Bang agreed as though he hadn't heard sensei's first words.

I tore my perplexed stare from Saitama sensei and fixed it upon Bang and his disciple. While the older was rather relaxed, his junior was loosely clutching his knee still, with his mouth hanging open, gaping at sensei and I.

"You know, I thought you two had a unique bond." Bang continued, his gaze soft. "Things are going well then?" He looked to me briefly, but if he expected me to answered, I could not. I was baffled.

"Yeah." Sensei replied. "Things are different, but still the same, you know. Genos is still worrying over everything. We're both still adjusting."

What did that mean? Adjusting? Was this related to his rejection earlier? Or from his words from this morning.

Bang nodded sagely. "Of course. Well, I wish you both the best. I think you make a good pair."

"Thanks." Sensei said.

"What could you two possibly do together?" Charanko suddenly burst out, seeming to have regained himself. "He's a robot!"

His disapproval was not unexpected. Rather, it was predictable and grating.

I narrowed my eyes at the boy. "If you mean to ask how we are sexually active with each other I can assure you that-"

"Charanko!" Bang chided. "Their private affairs are none of your concern. You shouldn't ask about such personal matters."

"Uh…it's probably best not to describe things like that to someone so young, Genos." Sensei advised me as Bang continued to reprimand his disciple. "Besides, doesn't look like he would understand anyway."

I nodded my agreement and was on the verge of asking sensei why he had told Bang, when the old man addressed sensei before I could.

"Sorry about him, Saitama, Genos, he has a lot of learning and growing up to do?"

"It's fine." Sensei shrugged before aiming a rare glare at Charanko. "Genos is a cyborg, not a robot."

Sensei's words were spoken sharply, which confused me. It was as though he was offended by the moron's choice of word to describe me. But why? It was a significant distinction, yes, but why did sensei feel the need to clarify it to the simpleton?

Bang changed the topic to the increase in monsters that sensei had pointed out and soon into the conversation of speculations we were finished our meal. Bang offered to pay, which I wanted to refuse, though I knew he meant no harm. I was sure sensei would not be happy if I spoke my mind on the matter. Charanko complained, but Bang shut him up quickly and soon enough we were headed back to his dojo.

….0000….

We had just walked back to the more populated streets when Bang stopped and addressed sensei and I who were right behind him.

"Where did Charanko disappear to?" He asked.

"Who?" Sensei asked.

"Bang's idiotic disciple whom we dined with." I answered as I scanned the streets for the boy.

"Oh." I heard sensei.

"I am not picking up his specific signature, which means he is not within a quarter mile radius. It is the furthest I can track an individual human."

"Where could he have gone?" Bang asked allowed. "He was here a moment ago. I think. How could he have gone so far in so little time?"

"I do not believe you need to worry." I advised. "He may have gone on ahead or home."

"Hm." Bang looked speculative as my cell rang.

I turned away from the two, honestly not caring about the whereabouts of his disciple, and answered the call from the Hero Association.

"Yes?"

"Genos, you are the closets to the situation. It seems a monster is somehow luring dimwitted people in the area you are currently located. We cannot be sure if they are alive or dead at this point, nor do we have a more concrete location than a five-mile radius from where you are. Do you think you could solve this predicament for us? We are trying to reach out to other heroes as we speak."

"That won't be necessary." I told him. "Bang is here as well and so is Saitama sensei. We can handle the monster. I believe we may have someone who has been lured in by this monster. We need to look for him anyhow it seems, so we shall handle things."

"Oh, good. Report back when it is finished. We'll need to catalogue this event when it's over. Good luck."

I hung up and turned back to the two.

"What's going on?" Sensei asked, though he only appeared mildly interested.

"The association just called about a monster luring in dimwitted people in this general area." I looked to Bang. "I think the disappearance of your disciple is related."

"Makes sense." Sensei said with one of his rare serious expressions. "He is stupid."

"Yes," Bang agreed as he rubbed his chin. "He is rather simple, isn't he? He would wonder off like the rest if this monster truly lures in dimwitted people."

"It seems rather similar to legends of siren songs seducing sailors to their deaths." I recalled. "Do you think perhaps this monster could be something of that nature?"

"Perhaps." Bang said. "Did the association know the location of the monster?"

I shook my head. "The best they could find out is that it is somewhere within a five-mile radius. That is the expansion in which the other dimwits have been lured."

"Alright. That is a bit of ground to cover. We should probably slit up." Bang suggested. "Since we have no way to contact each other, we should just meet back here if we don't find anything in say…ten minutes?"

I gave a nod, though I preferred to stay with sensei, I knew Bang's plan was the best option in order to cover more ground.

I looked to Sensei when he gave no indication that he had heard Bang. I found him gazing at me with no readable expression on his face. All I could surmise was that his gaze had been on me quite some time.

Had I missed a question he had asked me? But he didn't appear to be waiting for an answer or anything from me. He looked to be the tiniest bit contemplative.

"Sensei?" It was unnerving me. Sensei wasn't a talkative man and he didn't stare. The last time he looked towards me like that he had been wondering to himself for a few days if I had genitalia and therefore if it was possible for him to cause me to achieve sexual release.

What could he be thinking now?

"Hm?" Sensei blinked and placed his hands in his pockets.

I couldn't help thinking of this afternoon, walking to the store. "Bang suggested we split up to cover more ground. Since you and Bang do not have cell phones we will meet back here in ten if we don't find anything."

"Oh, but what if we run into the monster?"

"I think if the dimwits it has lured are safe, we should meet as we said and take it together, just to be safe." Bang strategized. "We don't know if it has a way to sway others. But, if the monster has harmed anyone it has taken, I say whomever finds it, faces it."

Sensei and I nodded in agreement, the serious note to his features, showcasing his piercing brown eyes and sharp jawline.

I wanted to kiss him, but I refrained.

…..0000…..

When I reached the end of my designated section, nearing the area sensei was to scout, I detected multiple life forms a half mile away. I decided that even though it was sensei's section to look over, it was best that I check it out, in case he hadn't reached it yet. If the dimwits were in danger it was in their best interest that I check the multitude of people. If it turned out to be nothing or they were in no immediate danger, I would do as planned.

I quickly arrived at a dilapidated warehouse with thirty or so people within. I could hear a low mutter and a piercing shriek constantly ringing, as though dragged along the wind.

I crouched to a dented hatch on the roof top and pulled it open. The inside was lit with some sunlight that tried to cut through the dusty windows. Upon a closer scan, I detected the signature of Charanko and…sensei.

"Sensei?" I jumped down and found him speaking to Bang's disciple. "Sensei!"

"Oh." Sensei regarded me. "Hey. This weird mermaid man has been eating them, so I was gonna punch his teeth in."

Charanko suddenly lunged at sensei, but his efforts were in vein. Sensei easily side stepped him and chopped down on his shoulder, knocking the boy out.

I noticed then, three more unconscious people around sensei.

"Another hero?" A voice drawled out in a wispy, musical tone.

I scrutinized the monster, its victims dreamily hovering around its massive and confusing body. It did have the likeness of a mermaid, but it's tail end was aged, with its scales a hideous mixture of scummy green and black. Its gnarled torso was rigor mortis blue with gangling arms and long claws. Its head resembled a viperfish, its gaping maw filled with long teeth. Its dark pits for eyes peered down at us with contempt.

"None have yet come to me of their own accord." It continued in that song like manner.

"It's got them in some weird trance." Sensei informed me. "They're defending the merman."

"I am Eternal Allure." The monster spoke proudly with that constant tune. "I have been around for millennia, enticing all from all parts of the Earth. Land or sea, for I am the mightiest of my kind! Feasting on whomever I choose. If you think-"

"Oh. You both made it here as well." We all looked to the entrance and saw a dazed young man walk into the room, followed by Bang, with his hands folded behind his back. "I stumbled upon this young, simple fellow and thought he'd lead me to the monster. Seems I was correct." He stopped next to myself and Sensei and observed the monster. "Who have we got here?"

"He calls himself, Eternal Allure." I answered dryly. "He claims to have lived for a long time and judging by his looks, he isn't lying."

"I see."

"I've been thinking if we defeat him, maybe the simple-minded victims he has swayed here will be released from his control."

"Sounds reasonable." Bang cracked his neck. "Should we give it a go?"

I nodded firmly.

"The insolence!" It wailed. It's pitched raised.

Sensei gave no hint to hearing the note, but Bang visibly winced from the sudden outburst.

"You think a baldy, an old man, and a robot can defeat me!"

"What does that have to do with anything merman?" Sensei shouted, shaking a fist at Allure. "And he's a cyborg!"

I glanced at sensei who was still fuming.

He had done it again. Why?

"I have survived the ages." It roared, obviously upset by sensei's words. "I can sway any soul. Any heart. You think my song can only call to the imbecilic? I can change the frequency to my likely. I was simply in the mood for some fools!"

I heard the melody change its tune. The low mutter and piercing shriek were still present, as though placed further back, and at the forefront was a new melody. A soft whisper accompanied by a soothing hum.

As I felt a slight itch in my mind, Bang gripped his head and stumbled.

"Bang?" I reached out to him slowly. Maybe this song could truly take over his mind like the others.

"I have changed the song. All of you will succumb! Come forth and gaze with wonder and awe upon me! All clamoring for my attention!"

Bang suddenly rose slowly, his eyes gazing up at Allure in wonder, his features serene as though his mind was on another plain.

I turned to sensei, expecting to find him in a similar state, but he was just looking at Bang with his usual bored stare. "Sensei, you are unaffected?"

"So are you?" He said. "Guess it's just me and you then. We should get this over with. I'm getting tired and I was promised expensive tea. We need to fix Bang if that's going to happen."

Allure shifted, his massive body shaking the ground.

"How are you two unaffected?" Allure asked, as he brought his face closer to inspect us.

"Is it cause you're a cyborg?" Sensei asked, regarding me with the minimalist hint of curiosity.

"Yes, in part." I answered. "I do think I could be affected, and in that case I have turned off my hearing receptors."

"Oh. Then, how do you know what we're saying?"

"I switched my circuits slightly so that I can read lips."

"Cool."

Allure shifted his beaty gaze onto sensei. "And how are you unaffected?"

"Is it that faint ringing in my ears? That's supposed to be a song?" Sensei shook at his ear with his index finger. "It just annoying. As if an explosion went off to close and my hearing is taking forever to come back."

Allure pulled back, aghast. "That's not possible. This song attracts all with hearing." He boomed. "You won't be able to resist at full volume."

Allure lurched back and raised his torso high. I couldn't risk hearing the change, but my systems did pick up a high pitch sound emanating within the room.

I looked to sensei. He was picking at his ear while he yawned, with a barely discernable pinch to his features, giving away his continued vexation.

As usual with sensei, he defied logic.

I smirked.

Sensei advanced on Allure as he removed his finger and rolled up the wax he had accumulated before flicking it away. "So, it's louder? So, what? It just makes it more annoying. How about you just give it a rest. Aren't you tired?"

Allure lowered his body closer to the ground, shifting back. "That is impossible. This song should work. You cannot be immune. No one defies me!"

Those controlled by Allure aimed to stop sensei's pursuit, but he easily leapt into the air and came down upon the monster.

"No. No!" He cried, stunned to immobility. "I've been alive since the dawn o-"

Sensei punched him square in the jaw, cutting off his sentence and blowing his head to bits.

Everyone under Allure's control dropped to the floor.

Sensei landed in the middle of them and looked to me. "You think they're okay?"

I scanned the mass of bodies. "Yes. Everyone has a pulse."

"Finally," He used his index finger to wiggle his ear once more, a small smile gracing his lips. "the ringing stopped."

…..0000…..

"Are you sure you brewed the right brand, old man?" Sensei asked after sipping the hot tea.

Bang, who was sitting across from sensei, lowered his mug marginally. "Yes. Why?"

"His name is Bang!" Charanko cut in, seated next to his sensei, as he placed his cup down so suddenly that tea spilled onto the table. "Is it really so hard for your pea sized brain to remember that! He is Rank 3 of S class. Silver Fang. Show some respect!"

I lowered my mug across from him. "Considering you were transfixed by Allure's song to all dimwits, I suggest you correct your rude remark towards the size of sensei's brain."

Charanko glared back at me, stuttering for words. "He…he was just _too_ stupid to even hear the stupid song. That's why he wasn't affected."

Before I could retort Bang slammed his hand down on the table. "Charanko, what have I told you about insulting Saitama. Not only is he a guest, along with Genos, he saved your life. Including mine. Be grateful!"

Charanko gaped at Bang, and looked to want to say more, but refrained. Opting to lower his head instead. "Sorry, sensei."

"The tea doesn't taste like anything special." Sensei continued as though nothing had happened. "Expensive stuff usually tastes amazing." He shoulders slumped. "This just taste like green tea."

Bang's grin turned into a light chuckle. "I suppose you are right." He suddenly got to his feet. "I have some mochi I'm sure. I'll bring it out."

I quickly got to my feet. "I shall assist you."

"I-I can do that!" Charanko shouted as he made to get to his feet.

"It's fine, Charanko." Bang said, encouraging his student to remain seated. "Keep Saitama company."

Charanko grumbled his understanding and took his seat again.

I glanced at sensei. He didn't seem to be paying attention to anything besides his tea, but I knew he was always aware.

I followed Bang.

Once we made it to his small kitchen he turned to me. "Did you have something you wanted to ask me, without Saitama hearing?"

"How did you know?"

"You hardly ever leave his side willingly. Nor would you offer to assist in such a mundane task. You would say it was something Charanko should handle."

Bang grinned slyly at me and I couldn't hide my surprise.

"There is something I would like to ask of you." I decided to get to the point since this task shouldn't require much time and I may have already raised suspicion in sensei.

"Go ahead."

"I would like for you not to make sensei's and my relationship public to anyone. Just for a time."

Bang quirked a brow. "Is something the matter?"

"I am unsure." I answered truthfully. "I am not confident that sensei would wish it to become public knowledge. I believe he is ok with certain people knowing for the moment. It surprised me today when he mentioned it to you. He seems to be…insecure of us in some regards and I have yet to figure them out yet. Until I have spoken to him further on this, I hope you can do this for me."

"Of course, my boy." He agreed with a speculative nod. "Though, might I just say, if you are scared to figure this next obstacle out, don't you think Saitama is as well? You are both rather outspoken, but matters such as these can be difficult to broach for us men. I don't want to jump to conclusions either, but I can't believe that Saitama's problems have to do with insecurities. He isn't the sort for that. He spoke openly of you two and seemed comfortable doing so. Whatever it is, I'm confident you two with resolve this without issue."

"Thank you, Bang. Your words have been reassuring, rather than the pointless ramblings of an old man subjecting someone to unwanted advice as I had thought they'd be." I then remembered the other witness. "Your student, he seems to listen to you for the most part. I hope you can also ask for his silence as well."

Bang gave a small laugh as he moved to the fridge. "Yes. I will speak to him. Don't you worry."

He removed the box of mochi from the fridge and just as he plated it, we heard Charanko from the other room.

"Oh, dear." Bang sighed, with mirth. "We better get back in there before Saitama knocks him unconscious again."

I followed him back, not concerned if that were to occur and quickly hoping sensei would silence him before Bang could quiet the situation.

* * *

 **A thousand pardons my dears!**

 **Long story short, my computer died out of the blue and it took me much too long to try and fix it. Eventually found out it wouldn't have been worth it to get it fixed and so I just recently bought a new one. Then I had some issues with my Microsoft account. But I figured it out and so I am back.**

 **I won't be posting as regularly as I was before, but I promise it won't take me three months next time. A month at most. I was ahead before, but now I will be working chapter to chapter. So, that's that. Sorries again. Really. I am very happy to be writing again. I wrote like three pages of the next chapter in my wallowing and that is all and so so sad. I could have done better. But I get disheartened about this kinda thing so easily.**

 **Anywho, I do hope you liked this chapter. It was frustrating, but I'm quite happy with it now, then when I first went back to it. Extra thanks to** **Tessa the ciclops** **for encouraging me to take my time with it. 3  
**

 **As always, ignore any Genos technical things I add. I make it up as I go and as it suits my needs, but I do aim to make it sound reasonable.**

 **Also, I wanted to take a sec to thank everyone, who have reviewed. I hope I have gotten back to all of you. I try to do that, but sometimes I lose my place when I reply late. If I missed you, I am sorry, but know that I read every review and I am very thankful and grateful. Thank you also to everyone who favorite/follow/alerted. Much love and thanks!**

 **And lastly, sorry about all the afterword's, to my guest reviewers:**

 **Raindropsonroses:** **Sorry he messed up your posting schedule. Just broken machinery for me. Glad you like it. Thank you!**

 **Deathrosekitty: Hehehe…yeah. He does. In his own way. I'm glad you like them, I struggle with those scenes, hoping they don't ever lack at least some intensity. **

**Talltree-san:** **Haha, I've only taken one long road trip from Florida to Montreal, Canada. I was too young to remember, but I bet it wasn't fun. Long drives and long flights suck. I'm glad the visit itself was fun at least. Glad you are still with me and liking it. Yeah, Kyo definitely has the better chance over Genos. Wouldn't that be fun. Genos would probably be a bit jealous or mad even. I wonder.**

 **Yes, I knew I wanted Saitama to do something nice for him it just took a while to get there. You're right, Genos would do that and never expect anything. And of course, I would never let Saitama be so mean as to not return the favor :)** **Thanks for your continued reviews!**


	15. Sneak Peek

_Genos_

"They are sorted." I told sensei as he idly sipped his tea, obviously not truly watching the news on the television as he scratched at his foot.

His lazy gaze flickered over me before leveling his small pile of predictable insults.

I had asked on several occasions to be given permission to at least read and discard the worst of them, but he wouldn't allow it. Sensei had only shrugged and said that I had enough letters to read and that it didn't really matter.

Though he continued to say the cruel and preposterous words didn't affect him, it was difficult for me to accept. Sensei had done so much and still people continued to plague him with such hateful words.

Sensei ceased his scratching and set his mug down before picking up a letter. "Sorry you have to pick through so much to find mine, Genos."

"It is no trouble at all, sensei!" I immediately replied.

Sensei's gaze met mine, a fraction wider, before they dimmed down and a tiny smile briefly tugged at the corner of his mouth.

As he tore open his letter I regarded my own, silently thrilling at being able to evoke a smile, no matter how small.

As I turned to my own pile of fan mail I found myself rather reluctant to begin reading. Although it was kind of my fans to write to me and say kind things, much of it was the same and much more was superficial and hollow due to their lack of personal relationship with me. They only knew what the news said and gossip from fans who had met me briefly in public and things exaggerated.

But, much like sensei, I understood that it would be quite rude to not at least read their words, no matter how I felt or what they said. It was the right thing to do as a hero. I wasn't so arrogant to think I was above my fans.

Like sensei.

Though, I have wondered, if I had, by some random stroke of events, never met sensei, if I truly would read the letters. I was of singular mind then, and though I might not have disregarded the letters in vanity, I might have easily told myself that I didn't have the time.

With a quiet sigh, I focused on the pile once more, and before I could put it off any longer, I picked up a lime envelope splattered with pastel blue circles and tore it open.

….0000….

In a blur of speed reading I managed to go through more than half the mail in fifteen minutes.

As I distractedly tore open a rather thick envelope I peeked down to my left.

Sensei had finished reading his mail ten minutes ago and in a rare seeking of closer company, had casually moved himself so that his head rested upon my thigh, his lean body stretched out along the ground with his hands folded against his abdomen, his index finger slowly tapping away at a silent tune with his eyes peacefully closed.

I had gawked, due to the rarity, and only asked if he could truly rest well against my metal leg. It was covered in soft, black sweat pants, but the thin cotton layer couldn't be enough to soften the metal that made up my thigh.

Sensei had cracked an eye open and said that he was fine before settling into his quiet musings.

It was distracting, having him so close. Especially since the events of Friday afternoon. I had been reluctant to broach the subject, wary of his reply, so I had let it pass, never bringing it forward and trying my best not to reflect on it. Sensei, has appeared rather distracted and dazed since. I would catch him, at least once a day since, regarding me with an incomprehensible gaze at times, before he would seem to come back to himself and turn away without a word. I've thought he may be wanting to speak about the incident in the street, but I couldn't be certain unless sensei would actually say.

Even still, his head was a constant, steady weight against my leg that made the reading marginally more enjoyable and eased my frantic mind to know that he would seek closeness even now. Especially now.

I wondered if he would do it during this mundane task from now on. Or if I could ask it of him.

I freed the letter from the envelope and instead of some extra gift of some kind that I sometimes found, it was two letters in one.

I opened the first and quirked a brow at the opening address: Onii-san. I shifted to the second and last page to see who had written it. It was signed, Kyo.

I flipped back to the previous page and skimmed the first paragraph to confirm that it was the small boy, from City M.

It was.

But why two letters?

I set that one aside and unfolded the second. The opening address was different: Saitama-dono. I checked the signature on the following page, just to be sure, and it was indeed from Kyo as well.

"Sensei?"

His finger ceased tapping as he opened his eyes to meet mine.

"It seems that you have another letter." I informed him as I held it out to him. "It is from, Kyo."

Sensei arched a brow as he accepted the papers. "Who?"

"The young boy I met in City M who asked of me to deliver his letters to you." I reminded him. "This is most likely in reply to the letters we sent in my name to him this past Friday. I realized, as we were walking to the post office, that we would receive the fan mail today and if we did the standard posting, our letters to him would only arrive today, having him miss the opportunity to reply in time for this fan mail delivery, leaving his letter waiting to be forwarded to us in two weeks' time. That is why I had paid a small fee more to have it delivered the same day. So, he would have time to reply and mail it out in time for this forwarding."

"Oh." Recognition dawned on him so clearly. His mouth opened in a wide 'o' and his eyes widened as he began to read.

"Dono?" Sensei remarked with a mix of dislike and confusion. "I'll have to fix that. He's worse than you."

"I think my address is more displaced than yours, sensei, which is appropriate. He has opened with, onii-san."

"Really?" Sensei arched a brow as he glanced up at me.

"Yes. I do not understand why. Last we spoke, he called me by name."

"Well," Sensei went back to reading his letter. "you must have made a real impression on him."

"He was most impressed by you, sensei." I reminded him as I went back to Kyo's letter.

The new address wasn't bothersome, just confusing.

"So, what'd he say?" Sensei asked after a few minutes, obviously finished with his.

I looked down at sensei, trying to figure out where I should begin my answer.

"No." He suddenly said as he lowered his letter. "No. Don't retell it in a longer, more detailed monologue with side notes and answers."

I stared at him, mystified that he had been accurate about my approach to my response to his question.

"Here, I'll go first." He went on. "He was happy I replied to his letters you gave me. He spoke about being my disciple in the future and he asked some things about me."

I nodded my understanding. "He apologized unnecessarily for not writing until now. He had been caught up with finding you. He mentioned his mother being envious about being absent during my visit. He told me that Grandma Mimi was glad to have me over and he also asked about myself."

"Cool." Sensei folded his letter before resuming his position from a few minutes ago. "You go ahead and finish reading your fan-mail. Maybe afterwards we can write back to him."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello, my dears! I hope you liked the sneak peek. That was a happy accident that I decided to make use of. This chapter took longer that I wanted, but remember, I'm working chapter to chapter now. Anywho, thanks very much for the continued follows/favorites/reviews! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Saitama_

I sipped at my tea while scratching the sole of my right foot, my eyes turned to the news on the t.v., but my mind elsewhere.

Well, not just anywhere or nowhere, but on Genos.

He was at the other end of the table sorting through what was basically his fan mail. I had told him to just read through them and set mine aside when he crossed one, but he refused of course, even though it made more sense and I was sure he knew it.

I rested my mug on my knee.

It had been three days since the hand incident and he hadn't said anything and so neither had I. Not that I didn't try.

Well, not very hard.

Sometimes, he'd catch me staring, as I mentally tried to find the courage and right words, and I'd eventually notice that I'd been preparing awhile, long enough for him to catch on, and just look away like a coward. He had to be thinking something was up. He had to be wondering why I rejected him, but he never asked. And he didn't ignore me.

He just acted as always, if not a bit baffled sometimes.

I was such an ass.

"They are sorted, sensei."

I looked over to meet his gaze, before dropping it to see the small pile he'd managed to find of mine.

They were all just about the same, but I still felt like I should read them. It wasn't like I had anything else to do and they did take the wasted time to write something, even if it wasn't very original. And who knew, maybe someone would get creative.

I stopped idly scratching and set my mug down before grabbing one. "Sorry you have to pick through so much to find mine, Genos." I said even though it was his choice and he wouldn't have to if he'd just stop being so stubborn and single minded about some things.

"It is no trouble at all, sensei!" He replied adamantly.

His insistent tone surprised me a fraction. I stared at him a moment before a tiny smile crept over me without permission.

Without a second thought I focused back on the letter in my grasp, tearing open the top, hoping for something amusing at least.

….0000….

No one had any new insults or some unusual way of berating me, so I got through the five letters quickly. Bored in a matter minutes.

I peeked over at Genos, to see him grimacing at a floral sheet of thick paper that he'd pulled from an equally gaudy envelope. I knew he didn't care much for the letters, but he read every one, no matter what, which was kinda great of him.

Genos was great.

And I was such a jerk the other day, even if I didn't mean it. It was worse of me to let him think it still. To not at least explain.

I got to my feet and settle with my back to him. I couldn't find the words right then, but I thought I might be able to show him that he did matter me and I wanted him around. I laid back, resting my head on his thigh and closed my eyes, my arms resting again my middle.

"Sensei, it is no bother to me that you lay there, but can you truly rest well on my leg?" He asked. "I could get you a pillow-"

I cracked an eye open at his unnecessary worrying. "It's fine, Genos. You just go back to your reading." I closed my eye once more and settled in for a slight doze.

Maybe I would come up with the right words in the meantime.

…..0000…..

"Sensei?" Genos called some ten minutes later.

I had been humming along to a theme song in my head from an old anime that got cancelled years ago.

I opened my eyes and found him staring down at me.

"It seems that you have another letter." He said, holding out the pages for me. "It is from, Kyo."

I arched a brow as I accepted the papers. "Who?"

"The young boy I met in City M who asked of me to deliver his letters to you." He reminded me. "This is most likely in reply to the letters we sent in my name to him this past Friday. I realized, as we were walking to the post office, that we would receive the fan mail today and if we did the standard posting, our letters to him would only arrive today, having him miss the opportunity to reply in time for this fan mail delivery, leaving his letter waiting to be forwarded to us in two weeks' time. That is why I had paid a small fee more to have it delivered the same day. So, he would have time to reply and mail it out in time for this forwarding."

"Oh." I finally remembered as I began to read.

"Dono?" The address stopped me before I could get to the rest of it.

Why would the kid call me that? It felt wrong just saying it out loud. Couldn't have him start that.

"I'll have to fix that. He's worse than you."

"I think my address is more displaced than yours, sensei, which is appropriate. He has opened with, onii-san."

I glanced back up at him, with raised brows. "Really?"

"Yes. I do not understand why. Last we spoke, he called me by name."

"Well," I went back to reading. "you must have made a real impression on him."

"He was most impressed by you, sensei." I half heard Genos retort, but he sounded distracted reading his letter too so I didn't bother replying, rather curious of what Kyo decided to write now. Even though I'd read his letters just the other day, this was the second nice letter that'd been delivered to me.

I knew if I sent it in my name, his mom would probably burn it, but I wasn't sure his mom didn't monitor letters delivered to her son closely. From what I'd heard, she seemed like the type. Looked like my last minute idea had paid off.

"So, what'd he say?" I asked Genos, after I was sure he was finished with his to. He read twice as fast as me.

He stared down at me, and I could practically see the cogs in his brain working to answer my simple question.

Oh no. He was doing that thing.

"No." I quickly said as I lowered my letter. "No. Don't retell it in a longer, more detailed monologue with side notes and answers."

He continued to stare down at me and I could see that he was startled that I had guested how he'd respond.

"Here, I'll go first." I decided since he was clearly lost now. "He was happy I replied to his letters you gave me. He spoke about being my disciple in the future and he asked some things about me."

Genos nodded his understanding. "He apologized unnecessarily for not writing until now. He had been caught up with finding you. He mentioned his mother being envious about being absent during my visit. He told me that Grandma Mimi was glad to have me over and he also asked about myself."

"Cool." I folded back my letter and set it off to the side before returning to my former position. "You go ahead and finish reading you fan-mail. Maybe afterwards we can write back to him."

….0000….

"Sensei?" Genos called from the kitchen.

I looked over my place at the table with my manga in hand. He was washing the dishes from the lunch he'd made only a half hour ago, his golden eyes peering at me from the little window.

"Hm?"

"Isn't today the day of that sea food sale you mentioned to me a few days ago?"

Oh. He remembered.

Of course he did.

"Oh, right." I scratched at my cheek as I glanced down at my knee. "That's today?"

Genos arched a brow and turned off the water.

He was probably thinking it was strange for me to forget a bargain day sale. Especially one on seafood. Besides the mix up on the day we went to the House of Elevation, I hadn't mixed up or messed up a sale.

I had hoped he'd forget, while I chose not to go to this one for good reason.

Well, it was a practical reason.

"Yes." Was his clipped reply.

I could see the questions and concerns in his severely pinched brow and muted irises.

"I'm pretty sure it's tomorrow, Genos." I turned back to my manga to help dismiss the topic, but the water didn't turn on. Instead, I listened keenly as his metal footsteps drew nearer until he stopped by the desk and began shuffling through somethings.

I raised my gaze when he settled himself into seiza next to me as he opened one of his journals, pulling out a sheet of paper that he seemed to be temporarily using as a book mark.

"There is still time, sensei." He turned the paper towards me. "When you gave me the shopping list for the occasion I wrote down the date and duration of the sale so that I would not forget." His gaze locked with mine, apologetic. "I am sorry sensei, I haven't written today and I have been rather distracted, but the sale is from noon to five today. It is currently one twenty-seven."

I stared at him with my typical lack of emotion since I had nowhere else to look and if I diverted my gaze, he'd be even more suspicious. So, I just didn't react to this new information as though it made no difference.

Because it didn't.

"Well, nothing I wants gonna be there this late I'm sure." I used as an excuse.

Genos was clearly bothered by my response, but he covered it up quickly. "I'm sure there is something, sensei." He tried. "You are very fond of sea food. If you would like, I could go myself to check."

This guy…needed to stop being so good to me.

I didn't deserve it.

He didn't deserve this.

Dammit!

But I'd been trying to avoid a repeat of the last time we went out. The day we went shopping and I refused his hand.

Knowing Genos, if I didn't go out today, he would bring up the fact that I hadn't left the apartment since Friday afternoon.

I sighed inwardly.

"Alright. Alright." I put my manga down and got to my feet. "We'll go check it out."

I wouldn't let him go it alone just because I was at a loss of what to do now. Even though it had been my idea to progress our relationship.

I was failing miserably at this stuff.

Genos smiled and his golden iris visibly brightened making me feel even worse.

"Should I finish the dishes before we go?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, you…" I held back a petty retort. "No. I'll finish them when we get back. We're already late, remember?"

"Right. If we hurry we can be there in under five minutes."

I was already laying about the house in some shorts and a simple shirt so I headed right out the door with Genos at my heels.

"It's fine." I immediately stuffed my hands into my pockets in what I hoped to look absentmindedly as I lead the way down the steps. "We don't have to rush."

Genos fell into step beside me without another word while I scrambled my stupid brain for a solution to this maddening problem from three days ago.

I mean, we could hold hands here in the dead zone. No one was ever around besides monsters, but then how would I explain wanting to stop once we reached the city? It'd be even more disastrous then the first incident.

I stared up into the bright sun wondering how it the hell it could be such a nice and calm day out while I was berating myself and shoveling guilty dirt over my grave. It wasn't right. Even more so since Genos hadn't even asked me for an explanation for my crappy behavior that day. He'd just been going on, being Genos and great, like I hadn't been a complete and total ass to him.

I sighed and caught Genos glance at me before averting his gaze, probably not wanting to bother asking me, thinking it'll upset me or I'll just reply noncommittedly.

I sighed inwardly. This was the problem. He kept doing everything right and I kept screwing things up and I'd feel guilty and fix it, but I didn't know if I should fix this one.

It was better to just have him think what I knew he was thinking wasn't it? Rather than dive into the problems of his fans and his reputation.

I gritted down at the uneven asphalt.

Or maybe it was worse that way, not explaining why. I could tell him why and then still keep a friendly appearance in public. People did that right? Famous people. I think.

If I explained everything, Genos would understand.

….0000….

Genos has always been a serious guy. Right from the moment I met him, I could tell in the way he fought and how he had nearly killed himself to defeat the bug lady. He was serious in his determination to be my disciple. He was serious about moving in and learning from me. He even took mundane chores seriously, like the cooking and cleaning, constantly insisting that I needn't subject myself to such things.

So, the fact that he took himself and what he said very seriously about putting my eating back on track and eating one meal a day with me wasn't surprising.

Well, the fact that he decided to increase it to three meals a day so far was a bit unexpected, but not so shocking that I thought to comment on it.

I had thought that after we had returned home from Bang's, that he wouldn't bother eating dinner since he had already eaten two meals before and since things had been a little awkward once we had been left on our own. But he had still set down two plates of food and started talking about different types of green tea which then expanded onto the history of it and I listened silently, just at peace with the fact that he was still talking to me normally and being Genos. I knew I should have stopped him and explained myself, but it all felt so complicated and troublesome and I didn't want to ruin the calm that had settle around us with Genos' casual conversation.

The next day he had me a little worried though and I thought again about how I should probably address the hand holding and the discussion after breakfast, but I didn't, even though we had been home all day, doing nothing in particular. Genos had spent a large portion of the day on the internet and the rest of it making three meals and doing some odds and ends around the place. This was all normal Genos behavior, but I couldn't help thinking that he might have turned off his pone or silenced it. He hardly ever went all day without a call from the association or going to his doc for something. So, just as a precaution, and because I didn't feel I had the right to question him, I kept the news on low all day. In the end, I was kinda happy we didn't have to leave the whole day.

He answered a call, clearly reluctant to, after lunch the next day. Even though it was close by, City B, he didn't ask me to join and I couldn't work up the courage to offer to tag along. I thought, maybe, he even knew about my hesitation to leave the apartment with him.

"Sensei?" Genos voice was laced with a hint of concern as he roused me from my inner turmoil.

"Yeah?" My gaze focused back in on the sauce I was mixing before looking to Genos who had come up beside me.

"That is perfect." He said, gesturing to sauce he had allowed me to help with. "You can sit now, dinner is nearly done. Everything else is finished."

"Oh." I let go of the spoon. "You sure?"

I hadn't done much, just the rice and the sauce while Genos had taken care of the lobster, the miso soup, and a seaweed salad. It had been difficult to get him to allow me that much.

"Yes." Genos smiled a little. "Thank you for your help, sensei."

I couldn't help a small smile in return. "I could've helped more if someone would have let me."

He cocked his head to the side, as though, in that instant, he saw everything I was hiding and it unnerved me.

"I enjoy cooking for you, sensei." He simply said. "But if you want, you can make the tea."

Did he see what I was trying to do?

I was trying to do this for him, as a sort of apology, but now it seemed like he was the one doing me the favor.

Why was it that Genos was so good at this relationship stuff?

"Okay."

…..0000….

"Would you like me to prepare the bath for you, sensei?" Genos asked as he reached for my plate, our dinner having finished a few minutes ago.

It was delicious. I was glad Genos forced me to make the trip out.

Before he could clean up I reached over and stopped his hand, only holding onto it for a few seconds. "I can do that later. I gotta tell you something first."

Genos retracted his hand, sitting back on his heels. "What is it, sensei?"

"I don't care that you told your doc about us."

"I know, sensei." He sounded almost cautious. "You mentioned this when I spoke of my conversations with the professor about us."

I shook my head. That wasn't what I said, at all. Genos was just being great again and making me seem considerate.

"When I said you didn't have to worry, I meant it. Not because I didn't want him or anyone else to know, just because you just really didn't have to worry since he said that and you do worry unnecessarily sometimes."

Genos still looked lost.

I sighed.

I wasn't doing a good job of being clear.

"I didn't mean anything bad when I said it, but once I said it, and I saw your face, I realized it could've been taken negatively, and I didn't mean to do that, Genos. And I really should have told you then, cause I know it made you worry and I didn't help anything by refusing to hold your hand later when you asked."

Genos frowned.

I shifted, leaning back a little and staring at the table. "When we were walking to the store that day, you must not have heard, but there was a group of girls we passed that were saying the usual crap about me, which is fine, but I had just been thinking, even as I asked if you wanted to start dating, how it would look for you if people found out we're dating."

Genos looked hurt.

"I don't care what they say about me, but you know they think I'm a fraud and they think you're amazing, and you are, but I was thinking about what they'd say about you if they found out you were dating me. I don't want them to see us holding hands and start talking about you like they do me, bringing down your hero rep and all that. I mean, they already talk about us just walking next to each other. And you have your fans raving over you, but I was thinking they might become more obnoxious if they find out. Happy screaming fans are one thing, but angry screaming fan sound like a headache. I'm sure they'll be hassling me more, which will be annoying, but I can handle that I think. And I know you don't like talking to the reporters, but they might bug you more too cause they love stuff like this and I was thinking maybe it's best we don't say anything, but at the same time I don't care."

I glanced up, wondering if that made any sense and hating that I rambled.

Genos was smiling, which was…good, but not what I had expected. And then, as though he had just noticed I was staring, his features turned somber. "Sensei, you must know that I don't care for those who view you as a fraud or anything less than the true and incredible man and hero you are. I also do not care how the world chooses to view me. Yours and the professor's opinions are the only ones that matter to me. People can start calling me a fraud too if they wish and I would not care. If it means I can touch you freely in public, I would bear anything."

I smirked.

Of course. Didn't I already know that he wouldn't care what other people thought?

"I am very relieved to hear that your previous words and actions weren't said or done because you were ashamed to be associated with me in any manner."

Crap.

"No. Nothing like that." I said quickly, to ease him permanently. "I was just worried about you and how people would view _you_ being associated with _me_."

"So, you would be okay with others you've become friends with, like Bang or Mumen Rider, knowing about us? And we can hold hands in public?"

"Yes and yes." I said with a nod for each.

Seeing as Genos was in some weird happy trance and he honestly deserved a break, I started gathering the dishes, stacking them well, so that I was able to grab everything besides our cups in one easy go.

I deposited everything into the sink and heard Genos moving. I figured he was getting the cups and about to try and get me to take a bath, but I wasn't gonna let that happen tonight.

I turned on the faucet and grabbed the first plate.

"I'm fine Genos." I began as he came in through the little opening. "I can handle a couple of dishes every now and then. You go ahead and-" Genos set the cups on the counter and tugged the plate out of my hand, returning it to the sink. "Hey, I real-"

Genos turned off the water and gently pushed against my left shoulder. I allowed him to turn me with the small nudge, wondering what was up with him.

He boxed me in, his hands on either side of me, palms flat against the counter.

"Was there anything else you've been thinking about telling me, sensei?" His golden gaze was searching, with a hint of worry that there might be more.

"Um…no. That was it." I arched a brow. "You?"

Genos' sudden smirk was light and playful causing his generally stern features to soften out, making him look his age. "Yes."

He leaned forward, kissing me gently.

I was caught up in it instantly, it felt like I had been without him for weeks when really it was just that we hadn't been this close in a couple of days because of me. Even though we had spent every awkward moment together, there was a tangible distance between us.

I missed the casual nearness of him.

I shoved a damp hand into his smooth hair and clutched the back of his shirt with the other, deepening the kiss as I opened my mouth for him.

Genos moaned as he wasted no time tangling his tongue with mine and pulling our bodies closer, his hands now gripping the skin of my waist, his palms warm as his thumbs etched circles there.

A moment later, Genos pulled away, but he didn't go far, he simply rested his forehead against mine as he waited for me to catch my breath.

I opened my eyes to find him grinning at me.

"Wh-what were you thinking about telling me?"

"You have nothing to worry about either, sensei." He said, eyes boring into mine, honest and revealing. "There is nothing you or anyone could say or do that would cause me to leave you."

Before I could even think of how to respond to his words, Genos lips descended upon mine, silencing any thoughts.

* * *

 **Continuity error you may or may not have even noticed, but I'm a stickler for the details. In chapter 14 Genos says the sale is the day after tomorrow, making the sale on Sunday, but I changed it to Monday in this chapter, adding an extra day for things to stew more.**

 **In the manga we learn early on that the post office forwards their mail to the association cause they can't deliver to where Saitama lives. I don't know how often this happens, but I'm making it every two weeks for my story.**

 **Btw, I hit 100 pages on word with this chapter. Didn't see that coming when I started this out!**

 **Lastly, my guest reviewers:**

 _ **Guest: "Not bad, I hope you wish to continue this story."**_

 **-Thank you. It'll go on for a little while yet.**

 _ **Guest: "I have a problem or something cause I've been checking on this story daily and then I re-read it hoping there's something new but then I realize each chapter takes a while so I have to wait."**_

 **-lol. Don't worry. I do this too. Love that you are re-reading and waiting for more. Thanks for reviewing!**

 _ **Guest:**_ _ **I hope you haven't given up on this story because it quite great and I'd like to see more please.**_

 **-I won't be giving up on it. Don't think that'll happen. I've got at least five more chapters in my head. Thanks for the review!**

 _ **Guest:**_ _ **Yay!**_

 **-lol. Love the excitement. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello my dears! Sorry about the very long wait. Thank you for the continued follows/favorites/reviews! Please do enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Genos_

I arrived back at sensei's apartment surprised to find him dressed in beige shorts and doing up the buttons of a short sleeve evergreen shirt. When I had left him just over two hours ago, he seemed content to stay indoors for the day. If he was dawning his hero suit, I would not find it odd, but I didn't see any reason for him to leave the apartment today for anything besides hero work.

"Hey." He said with a small smile as he fastened the last button. "Looks like it was a piece of cake."

"Yes." The demon class monster was easier to handle than anticipated. "Where are you going, sensei?"

"Hm? Oh. I remembered that I had wanted to see how Bicycle Rider was doing." He said with a shrug. "There was a news report about him being transferred to City Z's hospital a couple of days ago. Thought I might say hi."

"I see." I knew sensei liked the hero enough from the time with the Deep Sea King and his kind letter, but I did not know that they were close enough to warrant visits. "May I come with you?"

"Sure." Sensei headed for the door and I followed. "I wasn't sure when you'd be home. I was gonna leave a note. I didn't want to miss visiting hours."

I closed the door and locked it behind us. When I turned, to resume walking along sensei, he was holding out his hand with a small smile.

I realized the stark difference compared to the first time we had left the apartment together three days ago. Sensei had a sudden craving for udon and jumped up asking if I wanted to join him. That was an easy answer and so I had waited a few minutes for sensei to dress before we left for his favorite udon shop. After we had descended the stairs and were headed down the usual path through the deserted town, I asked sensei if I could take his hand.

Sensei nearly stumbled over his next step and glanced over at me with a nervous gaze for a moment before accepting. I held him there though, shifting minutely to face him.

"Sensei, why has your heart rate elevated?"

Sensei scratched at his cheek, glancing off to the side. "I…might be a little nervous still."

"About others seeing us and how they might view me?"

"Yeah." He said meeting my gaze. "I know it's not a big deal to you, but I don't want to be responsible for people hating you because of me. I was just thinking, as your…partner, I should probably make you think about this realistically now or something."

I believed him. I knew what he was saying wasn't out of fear or shame. I understood that he was just anxious for my sake, because sensei doesn't lie.

"I am thinking about this realistically." I told him. "We should not have to hide or make false pretense for the sake of others, sensei. You have already taken it upon yourself to be viewed as a villain. You should not have to conform for those people that do not appreciate you. Your actions with the comet were noble and I understand why you said those things then, but that was something you alone had the right to choose. If you meant what you said just now, addressing us as partners, then we should decide what we do as partners together and agree on a solution. So, I shall ask once more sensei, and please be honest, will you be alright with being seen in public with me in an intimate manner and for the criticism you and I shall surly face because of it?"

Sensei's features shifted instantly then. It was a combination of assuredness and calm that seemed to fill him. "Yes."

I was so overjoyed in that moment that I leaned forward and kissed him, soft and brief before we continued on our way.

I grasped sensei's hand with a grin of my own, pleased that he had offered and seemed very relaxed as we made our way down the steps.

"Do you know Mumen Rider well?" I asked.

I was sure that I had known sensei before he had met the C class hero and since then they hadn't interacted to my knowledge except for the incident with the Sea King. Even then, due to Mumen Rider's defeated state, I doubted he had even know it was sensei who had caught him, let alone heard sensei's kind words.

"Hm?" Sensei glanced over at me. "Uh…not really. He was giving me a lift to the fish guy and we talked a bit before I went off on my own again. Then, after I got done with that boring test to get into Class B I happened to sit down at the same place he was eating at and he treated me to Mozuku seaweed. That's when I found out he was the one who wrote the thank you letter."

"I see." I felt…odd, knowing that sensei had spoken to the C class hero in more depth than I had thought. "He was the kind acquaintance who wrote to you."

"Yeah."

I needed to be more thorough and specific in my questions towards sensei in the future. If I had inquired that night, when he had returned, where he had eaten, and what, Mumen Rider's part would most likely have been revealed, but I had been satisfied simply by the fact that he'd said he'd eaten dinner on his way home.

…..

We walked through the doors to the hospital and I immediately scanned the area for potential threats. The unusual path to the hospital had mercifully led us through more deserted streets, but at times I would hear and see the passer-bys stop to point and whisper in our direction. I was simply grateful that most were satisfied with a look from afar and that the only one to approach was a small child with her mother at her side. Children proved to be easier to handle then teenagers or adult women most of the time. She was quiet and had asked for my signature to be written upon a picture she had of me from a magazine that had been clipped and tapped into a journal of hers. I released sensei's hand and was not bothered by the request, especially since her mother did not make a fuss. She kept back a step or two to allow her daughter all the attention.

When we proceeded, the whispers grew louder as they seemed to find the interaction 'sweet' and 'charming' and 'such a great thing for me to do'. I didn't understand and was just happy to continue on our way in relative peace.

There was an old man seated in the waiting room with and old woman. A father and son perhaps, were also waiting. The man smoothing the boys' hair as he spoke to him and helped press a cold pack to his forearm. A young man was slumped in his seat, on the verge of dozing off with a cast on his right leg.

They didn't seem like they would be a problem.

Behind the counter though –

One of the female nurses behind the counter gasped when she had glanced up and spotted sensei and I approach the counter. Something clattered to the ground and she quickly tugged on her associates arm without removing her gaze from us. The woman tried to speak to her before giving up and looking in her direction, before she too became transfixed. A male nurse stepped out of a room off to the side and stopped in his tracks as well.

"I don't think we can avoid these ones, Genos." Sensei said quietly beside me.

I glanced over at him. He didn't look bothered. He hadn't looked bothered for the entire walk over. Even so…

We stopped in front of the desk and the two receptionists seemed to blink back to life.

"We would –" I tried to get right to the reason for our visit.

"Genos-kun!" The first women to see me squealed. "You're my favorite hero! I've been following you since you were registered. Could I get a photo with you!"

"Me too! Me too!" Her associate exclaimed clinging to her friends arm suddenly. "My sis would be so jealous. You're our favorite hero, Genos-kun!"

I had to reframe from twitching as they went off on their own, babbling about the things I'd done and the monsters I'd defeated and the things they'd accumulated with my face on it.

"Uhhh…" Sensei drawled in, cutting the two women off instantly, drawing their attention. "We came here to see…what was it…Moment Driver? Can you tell us which room he's in?"

The women gaped. The one to first notice me soon appeared irked as she clamped her mouth shut as her right brow arched high.

"Who are you exactly?" She asked tightly with a very bright smile that appeared to me to be attempting to hide sinister thoughts towards sensei.

"Saitama. Official hero." Sensei answered with a note of irritation. "Anyway, Genos isn't too big on fanfare, so could you just tell us where he is."

"Do you think I don't know, Genos-kun?" The female scoffed. "I've been following him since he became a hero. I know he doesn't like talking to the media. He is reserved and dignified. Unlike some people." She gestured down her nose at sensei, her cold eyes flickering to our clasped hands. "What do you think you're doing anyway, spending so much time with Genos-kun, causing weird rumors to spread? A no-name hero like you should know–"

"Saitama-sensei is not a no-name hero!" I interjected with a harsh glare aimed at the naïve women. "He is the strongest hero with the most heart. You shouldn't speak ill of him. Now, will you direct us to Mumen Riders room or not?"

The woman gaped at us, mouth opening and closing uselessly.

"He – he's in room 108?" Her friend beside her answered quietly. "Just go right down that hall there."

She pointed down the hall to her left.

"Thank you." I gave a curt nod and then tugged sensei along towards the hallway.

"I am sorry, sensei."

"Huh?" He regarded me. "What are you sorry about?"

"She spoke ill of you because of me."

Sensei laughed. "Don't worry about it. I don't expect you to apologize every time someone says something. Yeah, it's annoying, but we talked about this right? We knew it would happen."

I frowned. I knew that we had discussed all of this, but I still did not like it. I wondered if this is how sensei was feeling the other day and why he was still nervous. Though I knew the outcome and what to expect, it still didn't change how I felt. Sensei did not deserve all the hatred and scorn directed at him. He was always highly unappreciated by the people of the world and it bothered me constantly. Sensei is a great man and hero who deserves to be praised.

Sensei nudged me gently in the side with his elbow as he glanced at me with a little smile. "Lighten up, will ya."

I smiled in return.

Even if the world never saw him as I did, it didn't matter. I would always be by sensei's side to make up for their incompetence.

Up ahead two people came out of room in the middle of a conversation which was cut short when they saw us.

"Hey." Sensei said with a large smile when he noticed Mumen rider seated in a wheel chair next to a doctor. "We came to visit you."

"Saitama. Genos." Mumen called, startled. "Wow, th–that was very kind of you guys."

"Have you been released already?" I inquired. He was dressed in plain clothes, not a hospital gown.

"Oh…yeah."

"Against my better judgement, he has signed himself out." The doctor spoke up beside him with a frown directed at the lower-class hero. "He should be staying here at least another week, but he refuses."

Mumen grinned sheepishly at his doctor. "Oh, come one Doctor Yashida, I'm going crazy in here, I'd just rather finish up healing in the comfort of my own home. I've got some work to catch up on too."

Dr. Yashida shook his head. "Fine. Just be sure to take it easy." Dr. Yashida turned to sensei and I. "Do you think you could help your friend home? I'd feel more at ease then with a couple of heroes escorting him. You never know these days. Monsters are popping up all over the place, especially here in City Z."

Sensei shrugged. "Sure. Why not. It wouldn't be much of a visit if we left now."

I knew sensei would agree to.

"Alright. I've gotta make the rest of my rounds, take care of yourself, Mumen. And thank you boys."

"Sure thing." Sensei saluted.

"Thanks for everything, Dr. Yashida."

The Doctor smiled and turned to head down the other end of the hall.

"Hey, want me to help push?" Sensei asked.

"Oh…thanks."

"I can do that, sensei." I released his hand reluctantly to quickly grab the handles of the chair before he could and began to push Mumen down the hall.

"Oh." Sensei raised the small plastic bag he'd been carrying and offered it to Mumen. "This is for you."

Mumen accepted the bag. "Thank you, Saitama. You didn't have to get me anything." He opened the bag. "Oh, great! After having to eat all this hospital food, it'll be nice to eat something good."

We had passed an outdoor market on the way to the hospital and sensei had spotted a sale on bananas. He was feeling hungry so he decided to get some. As he munched on one, he decided it would be a good idea to give the rest to Mumen as a 'get well' gift.

"Have you had lunch yet?" Sensei asked the hero.

"No. I decided to skip it since I was going home."

"Wanna grab some lunch on the way to your house then?" Sensei asked. "I'm hungry."

"S-sure. I don't mind if that's what you guys want."

We made it out into the lobby.

"You don't mind, do you, Genos?" Sensei asked.

"No. It is nearing your usual lunch time anyway."

"I know a really good place close to my apartment." Mumen offered up. "I think you guys will like it. It has the best pork bowls. They make it with Kombu. It's so good."

"Cool." Sensei agreed as we made our way outside.

Mumen directed us to the right before telling us where he lived.

Now that I knew that he and sensei were closer associates than I had previously thought I would have to do some research of my own on the young man. I knew next to nothing of the hero. When it became clear that Bang was a friend, I had researched the old hero to further understand his character and to assure myself he was a worthy associate of sensei's. I had even attempted to find out more about the pest with the redundant name, thinking I may be able to better rid sensei of him if I had some more information of his background, but I couldn't find anything besides his criminal record. I surmised that he had found a way to erase all other information about himself.

"Hey, can I ask you guys something a bit personal?" Mumen asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure." Sensei said.

"I do not mind."

"I've been laid up in the hospital for a bit, but I still had my phone and I often keep myself updated on the official hero fan page. Some fans are very quick to get info about things and so I always make sure to check the page for updates on heroes and incidences. Recently, the fan pages have been talking about you two a lot." He hesitated here, but I knew what he wanted to ask already since I read those fan pages. "I take a lot of the more…scandalous comments with the understanding that it could be exaggerated or made up, so I didn't believe what they had been saying about you two. I just figured the girls who love Genos were trying to be mean, but then you guys came here together…holding hands. So, is it true you're dating?"

"People have been talking about us on that stupid fan page?" Sensei asked, shocked.

"Y-yeah." Mumen Rider answered, surprised sensei didn't know. "You didn't know?"

I was unfazed by sensei's lack of knowledge on such things.

"No! Not only do they talk about us on the street like we can't hear them, but they're talking crap online too. Did you know this, Genos?"

I regarded sensei. He had that rare aghast look on his face. "Yes. I didn't mention it because I knew it would upset you."

Sensei sighed heavily and his features returned to their typical uninterested state. "It doesn't really matter I guess."

"No. It does not." I assured him. "And to answer your question, yes, we are dating."

Mumen smiled. "Oh. Congrats! Though I'm sure it'll be difficult for a while still for you guys. Just hang in there and don't bother with what they say. You guys will be fine."

"Thanks." Sensei said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Mumen. You are the second to wish us well."

I found myself rather pleased that Mumen Rider had been as kind as Bang had when he learned that sensei and I were dating. But then, I shouldn't be surprised that the people whom sensei had chosen to associate himself with were rather understanding and supportive individuals.

…..

As we got closer to Mumen's home more people took notice of us, but most kept their distance, content to just whisper and stare and point. Some, whom it would appear, knew the C class hero fairly well were brave enough to come close and speak to him. They expressed their concerns and spoke of how they were happy to see that he was better. Mumen had been humble and thanked them and asked questions about things they must have shared about work or school. They never kept him long, much to my liking. If they lingered, Mumen would say how he was going to lunch with us and didn't want to keep us waiting. Most people who stopped, focused mostly on Mumen, genuinely asking of his health, some would regard me hesitantly to just say hello, as though out of respect or just to say that they didn't know we were friends.

Not one of them acknowledged sensei and I think he had expected as much. Anytime we stopped, he would stand off to the side and appear aloof as he waited for us to continue. All he said was that Mumen's fans were very considerate.

The small eatery that Mumen directed us to as we neared his home was mercifully empty when we entered, save for one gentleman that seemed content to keep to himself. Since I did not care much what I ate I allowed Mumen to order the pork cutlet bowl that he spoke of earlier for me as well. Sensei enjoyed the food greatly and thanked Mumen for the suggested restaurant. The shared lunch was more favorable to me than the one with Bang and his idiotic disciple. Mumen may not be a strong hero, but he was respectful and bright. I now knew that he attended Z university, and was studying law. He shared with us how he had hoped to work in the justice system in time and work hard to put criminals away. Sensei had remarked on how that suited him. Mumen was glad to hear this and thanked sensei when he had wished him well in his career endeavor.

After answering a few questions sensei had about the classes he'd been taking online and finding out that his parents were helping with the payments along with his part-time work, the conversation steered towards sensei and myself.

Mumen wanted to know how we'd met and when we started dating. I had only just started our tale with my encounter with the Mosquito woman when sensei quickly stopped me and told me that if I wanted to answer his question I would have to revise my answer and shorten it immensely or he would take over and explain it in twenty words or less. I didn't think that was possible at all, but I adjusted my answer and highlighted the main points, summing them up in fewer words. Sensei stopped me once when I was going to explain to Mumen about the intimate activities that contributed to us trial dating, saying that I didn't need to go into detail on that and just skip to the morning we spoke about trial dating. It reminded me of how he had stopped me when I tried to explain such thing to Bang's disappointing disciple. For some reason, sensei did not like to share such things.

"Wow." Mumen had said once I was finished in under five minutes, which I thought sensei would be proud of, but was also disappointing because our tale thus far needed at least forty-five minutes to an hour to be explained.

"Now that you guys have officially started dating, have you gone any dates?" He paused and looked stunned by his own words before he quickly went on. "If that's not too personal for me to ask. I mean…if you're comfortable telling me. Just curious about what kind of activities you do together. Not…not the personal one of course."

Dates. I had forgotten about my list of possible outings with the misunderstanding between us. I would have to rectify that.

I regarded sensei and he turned to me before he turned back to Mumen. "We watch movies at home and eat out sometimes. That counts, right?"

"I believe it does." Mumen smiled, appearing to have relaxed after hearing sensei's reply. "I couldn't picture you two at a fancy restaurant anyways. That's why I was so curious. But who knows, maybe you'll find yourself at one. Every relationship is different. As long as you guys are enjoying the things you like together, even the thing the other likes, that's a good relationship to me."

Mumen had offered to pay, but I knew that sensei had wanted to treat the C class hero so I paid the bill and we continued the trek to Mumen Riders home.

Just across from his apartment was a playground that children were utilizing. As we passed it, some kids recognized Mumen and myself and rushed over.

Quiet children were easier for me to handle than rowdy ones. Thankfully most of them were happy to just stare at me nervously and only a few asked some questions. As I was preoccupied one boy approached sensei saying he knew who he was and that his parents called him a fraud. Mumen had tried to correct the boy, but Sensei stopped him. Instead, Mumen told the kids that he had to get home to rest and so he had to go.

I was thankful for Mumen and soon we were crossing to his place.

"Saitama, how come you let people say those things about you?" Mumen asked. "Like with the comet and the Deep Sea King. You saved me and everyone there that night. But you let them say what they wanted and twisted what happened and what you did. Instead, you let people like me or even Genos or the other heroes take the credit for what you do."

I stopped just outside Mumen's apartment.

"Mm…those jerks were saying crap about all the heroes that had fought so hard that night to save them. Like what they did meant nothing, when they'd all risked their lives. Like you and Genos. What I said…it helped them realize your value and efforts. I wasn't anybody before and yeah, it would be kinda nice for someone to recognize me and actually be happy to see me sometime, but that's not why I wanted to be a hero in the first place. I was bored and I did it for fun. Then to challenge myself. Once I got this strong, it wasn't as thrilling, but I still wanted to save people from the monsters. I can still do all that without being recognized."

Mumen grinned up at Sensei. "You're really amazing, Saitama. I hope the world will figure that out someday."

Sensei turned his small quirk of his lips onto Mumen. "You're amazing too. Going all that way to face that sword guy even though you knew you didn't stand a chance. That's what makes you such a great hero, Mumen, and why people like you so much."

Sensei didn't seem to realize that he and Mumen were similar. The biggest difference was their strength, but I could tell that the lower-class hero understood this and wanted to voice it, but kept it too himself. While maybe the cyclist was more driven and passionate about his work as a hero, Saitama sensei had that same sense of justice and that basic want to save people because it was the right thing to do.

* * *

 _ **I hope this chapter was okay. I kept feeling it didn't sound right all the time, but I find I am sometimes overly critical about my writing. Let me know what you think.**_

 _ **I realized as I was outlining the chapter that we don't know much about Mumen, so I made somethings up. I hope nobody takes any offense to the things I added to his character.**_

 _ **Oh, in case anyone was curious about how Saitama would have summed up how they began to date to Mumen. This is what he would have said: "I taught Genos how to kiss. Which soon led to us trial dating. Now were dating for real."**_

 _ **Sorry if I missed anyone who reviewed. Thank you for taking the time to comment. I appreciate it!**_

 _ **To my guest reviewers:**_

 _ **To whomever proposed an idea to me that they thought would just be interesting to see unfold, you have piqued my own interest and I may attempt to write the scenario out. If I like the outcome I shall share it here.**_

 _ **Talltree-san**_ _ **: Glad to hear from you again. I happy to hear that you liked the chapter and what transpired between the two. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**_

 _ **Thank you guest reviewer who said you would wait as long as you'd need to for another chapter! I'll try not to make you wait so long for the next one.**_

 _ **To the guest reviewer who expressed concerns about not knowing if my long absence meant I'd just dropped the story. I promise you that won't happen. I have several chapters more in mind and if, for some bizarre reason that I cannot see happening, I did decide to not continue this story before it ended, I promise I will inform my readers. I glad you will keep coming back to check nonetheless :)**_

 _ **Thank you to the other two guest reviews for your kind words as well!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey, dearies! Hope you're all doing well. Sorry for the long overdue update. I was having some trouble with this one, like the last or was it the one before, even though I had a decent outline for it and scenes written out. Idk. Then I was in one of my mellow moods and I didn't write a thing for like 3 months. Recently, the last two months or so, I was more just distracted. I got some ideas for a story I've been working on for awhile and then the whole month of February I was working on a Sherlock fiction that I may or may not post. So, sorry again. As always, I'm gonna try to get the next one out sooner and thank you for the continued follows/favorites/reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this one!**_

 _ *** Please let me know if they are out of character, I struggled with that the most. I'll endeavor to do better with the next chapter***_

* * *

 _Saitama_

I knocked on the door as a thought occurred to me. I looked over at Genos to my left. "I just remembered. His mom doesn't like me, right?"

"She does not." He said with a bit of venom. "If we are fortunate, his grandmother will answer the door and be the only one present in the household as it was the last time I was here."

I turned back to the door.

I probably wouldn't be that lucky. People who didn't like me always seemed to show up at the worst times.

The lock turned and the door opened and unless this grandma looked really amazing for her age, I was just proven right.

I frowned.

The woman's instant wide-eyed stare, narrowed with malice. "What. Are you. Doing here?" She shifted her gaze to Genos as she dialed back and tried to smile at him, but it looked more like a scowl. "Genos-kun, while it's lovely of you to grace my humble home with your presence again, I simply cannot allow your… _friend_ …on my premises."

I quickly took hold of Genos arm just as he was about to respond…well, more like undermine her for undermining me. His head snapped over to me, his golden orbs ablaze. "It's fine, Genos. We already knew this right?"

I shrugged my shoulders and after a few seconds he visibly relaxed and fixed the woman with a forced grin, that was honestly kinda eerie.

"We understand." He said, with restraint. "We simply stopped by to see your son. If he is home, would you be able to permit him to step outside for a few minutes. Unlike yourself, your son is a fan of Saitama-sensei because he does not base his opinions off of gossip drivel and falsified news."

I wanted to smack my head on the pavement.

Kyo's mom was stunned to open mouthed silence. It closed a few times as though she'd retort in some way, but then it'd just hang open again.

"Umm…so, is that a yes?" I asked.

Anger flickered behind her dumbfounded gaze while her mouth clamped shut so hard I heard her teeth clink together.

I prepared myself for a long-winded no.

"Ayumi?" Someone called from within in the house, freezing the very air around us all it seemed. "Everything alright? Who's at the door?"

Who I assumed must be the grandmother, opened the door wider and poked her head out, glancing at her daughter with some concern, before surveying her guests.

"Oh my." She smiled pleasantly. "Are you here to see, Kyo?" She looked to me. "You must be Saitama-sama. Kyo talks about you two all the time."

I smiled at the old lady. She was just as nice as Genos said she was.

"Mother!" Ayumi hissed. "What have I said about encouraging talk about… _them_! The bald one is bad enough, but he's gone and corrupted Genos-kun now! I won't –"

"Ayumi!"

I unconsciously stood up straighter at her commanding tone.

"We will talk about this again in a minute, for right now, get back inside." Her mother instructed.

After wearily eyeing us one last time, she retreated into the house.

Kyo's grandma put a frail hand over her heart as she let out a breath. "Please forgive my daughter. I honestly thought I had taught her better than that, but what can you do." She shrugged her thin shoulders. "They grow and change and form their own opinions. But I've told her about influencing Kyo. I know he's her son, but I wasn't raised that way and I certainly didn't raised her that way. I don't want him thinking such shallow and biased things. I blame that awful group of friends of hers."

"You're not so bad, grandma."

"That's Grandma Mimi to you, young man." She said with a smirk. "Now, I assume you've come by to see, Kyo. He's been talking non-stop about you boys to me and your letters. He'll be trilled to meet you, Saitama-sama."

"Yeah. Genos thought we could do that, since we weren't up to much."

Grandma Mimi smiled. "He's not home, which is probably for the best. You'll find him at the park, four blocks down. It'll be off to the right and down about another block. He's with some friends and their moms. They're supposed to be home soon, so why don't you chat and then bring him on home when you're done."

"Thanks. We'll do that."

"Good boys." She flapped her hands in a shooing motion. "Off you go, now."

I gave a curt nod and turned, taking Genos' hand along the way; we had only broken apart when we reached the walkway to the house.

Genos smiled over at me as we made our way down the street.

….

When we came upon the park, Genos and I could see the kids playing through the breaks in the trees. He pointed Kyo out for me and I found I was a little nervous. We had been writing back and forth and Genos had nothing but great things to say about the kid in his encounter with him and he'd seen me in pictures on the internet I'm sure, but he'd be meeting me in person now. He clearly admired me. Was a fan. It was a little daunting.

We passed the fence and stayed a bit of distance away. I wasn't sure how we should approach. If the parents would like that. If they were Kyo's moms' friends, they probably didn't like me either. Grandma Mimi didn't even like them.

The decision of how to announce ourselves, was out of our hands as soon as I made eye contact with Kyo. He stopped his loud rant to the boy in front of him and just stared for a full minute, I swear, before this giant grin spread across his face and he was running at me.

I tensed.

He barreled into me, hugging me tight around the waist.

I gently patted his wavy head of brown hair. "Hey, kid."

I glanced at Genos for guidance, even though I knew that was pointless. He just stared at me with a smile.

"No way!" Kyo suddenly shouted, holding tighter. "No way! No way! You're here! No way! This is the coolest thing ever!"

I cracked a smile, the tension leaving me. "Thought we'd say hi."

He tilted his head back to look up at me with this goofy grin. "This is amazing! Can you stay? Can I talk to you? Did you come all the way here just to see me?"

I chuckled. "Yes, yes and yes."

His eyes widened like saucers. "This is so cool!"

Kyo suddenly directed his beaming face up towards Genos. "Onii-san, did you bring Saitama-dono here? Cause you said he forgets things a lot. And that he's lazy."

Kyo laughed like he said the funniest thing and I frowned over at Genos. "Hey!"

"Well, I did suggest we visit Kyo today after you appeared content to just sit at home once more." Genos said matter-of-factly.

Kyo's laugh turned into a fit of giggles.

They were both ganging up on me, so I crossed my arms over Kyo's head, since he still hadn't let go and raised my gaze and startled, but you wouldn't have been able to tell since it was all internal. I peered, apprehensively, at the fourteen pairs of eyes gazing back at us in rapt, astonished, sparkly eyed attention.

"Uh, Genos." I muttered. "Turn around and wave or something. They love it when you do that."

Kyo detached himself and turned, as did Genos, but I was sure he knew what I meant by the grim expression that briefly crossed his features.

I gripped Kyo's shoulders and tugged him away a few steps.

"You'll get knocked over." I explained when he regarded me curiously over his shoulders. "Kids get real excited. But nothing compares to the pack of girls we cross sometimes.

Genos raised his hand in a friendly wave with an uncomfortable smile.

The kids' eyes somehow expanded as their mouths fell open before a deafening cacophony of childish voices filled the air and a cloud of sand rose up in the wake of their tiny legs sprinting in Genos' direction. Unlike with girls though, who fell into him and clung, kids always stopped just short of him, like he was encased in some barrier they couldn't penetrated unless he gave permission and they would begin to hesitantly touch and poke him in fascination.

Then, silence rained for all of ten precious seconds before the garbled mess of excited questioned went flying.

"Wow." Kyo breathed out, looking fascinated.

"Yeah. No matter how many times it happens, he's always stumped. It's kinda funny."

Kyo grinned before turning around quick and taking my hand. "Better for me. I get to talk to you all by myself. Come on!"

Still surprised that this kid wanted to talk to me, I followed him around the crowd of kids to the sand box. He easily folded himself down onto the sand. I followed suit, sitting across from him. For a moment, we just sat there with him aiming that giant smile at me.

I wasn't sure what to say.

"I sent you letters!" He suddenly announced, pressing his small hands into the warm sand, constant smile in place.

"Oh. Cool. I…I'll look forward to it then." I said. "Genos likes 'em too. Your letters are the best ones I get and the normalest ones for Genos."

"Other people don't send you nice letters?" He asked, the first frown appearing on his face since he spotted us.

"Uh…I got one. From that Bicycle hero. He's pretty cool. We had lunch."

Kyo laughed. "Mumen Riders really cool! Your friends with the best heroes! You know Bang too, right? What's he like?"

"Um," I scratched at my jaw. "He's pretty alright for an old guy, but he does talk for no reason a lot."

Kyo giggled and then sat very still for a moment. "How come you became a hero, Saitama-dono?"

I couldn't help my eye twitching at the title.

"First things first, drop the title, ok. Makes me feel old."

"Saitama-sama?" He said with a slight quirk of his head.

"Sure." I relented, since he really seemed determined to call me by some title. "I hadn't really set out to become a hero, honestly. I was just looking for work, and it wasn't going so well. I got into this dumb fight with a lobster and the rush of fighting him and eventually beating him was exhilarating. I just wanted to feel that again so I decided to train myself so I could become stronger and fight bigger monsters to experience that same feeling. I'm still just looking for that same feeling, but I might be too strong now. I haven't felt that rush in a long time."

I sighed, just remembering the fact I would probably never reach that heart pounding exhilaration again was enough to dampen my mood.

"But you still help people." Kyo piped up, gaining my attention once more. "Onii-san said some big word, but I know he was telling me that you're very nice and even if being a hero was not what you were trying to be, you still help people. Even though they are mean to you. That's why you're so great, Saitama-sama!"

"Well, someone's gotta help you guys out, right?" I smirked.

Kyo beamed across from me. "You're so cool, Saitama-sama! You're so strong, but you don't show off. How do you do that?"

"Huh? Do what exactly?"

"Not crushing everything?"

"Oh." I shrugged my shoulders after a minute of thought. "I just do. Sometimes I goof up. I can't remember how many alarm clocks I've broken turning them off, but most of the time, I don't really have to think about it."

"Wow."

I could swear his green eyes were sparkling. "Onii-san is right. You're the strongest hero ever!"

I scratched at my head for lack of comment.

"You know," He suddenly said, leaning forward. "When I saw you for the first time, it was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen! A weird monster showed up in the streets mama was shopping in with me. She was so scared. She picked me right up and ran. But it was like it was following us where ever she tried to hide. Mama kept going and I was watching it destroy everything. Everyone was screaming and running around us and then I saw you in the middle of the street, like you came from nowhere. I couldn't see your face, but you didn't look scared of the giant thing coming right at you. And then, you vanished, and it stopped, and I saw a giant hole in its belly. You fell outta the sky, back down to the ground and then disappeared again. I told mama to stop. That it was ok. She was still scared, but she turned around and saw the monster fall. I told her about you and how you killed it, but she didn't believe me. She said she never heard of a hero like that. She said someone else must have beat it. I tried to look you up, but I couldn't find you. And then I heard mama talking about a new hero people were calling a fraud. She described the hero and I knew it was you, but I didn't understand why people were saying bad things about you. I looked you up again and found you and knew it was you even though I hadn't seen your face. They said you punched through that meteor and the Sea King. It was you for sure. I tried to remind mama about how you saved us, but she wouldn't believe me."

My shrug was reflex. "It's fine." He looked really bummed about it. "I mean, yeah, it would be pretty cool to be recognized in a positive way, but, like I said, I never started this for fame. I can still help out, even if they don't like me."

Kyo's mouth fell open in silent exclamation. "Oh, wow, Saitama-sama. You're so amazing. Not all the heroes are like you. I think that's really cool. I wanna be like you when I grow up. I wanna be your disciple too so I can learn to be like you like onii-san."

"You just focus on being the best hero you can be right now." I told him. "You can be famous and good. Or any kind of hero you want. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Kyo smiled with a giant nod. "But I can be your disciple when I'm older right?"

"Oh. Uh…"

"How old do I have to be to join your class?"

"Um…I don't have a dojo or anything."

"Oh. I know. Onii-san says that you teach from home. It's like shadowing. He said your place is small, so I might not be able to live there like him, but I can visit your home instead and shadow you while you are out. So, how long till I can join? Is there a test? Onii-san said he just had to take the hero test? Did he have to do anything else?"

"Ah. Just the hero test is fine I guess." I rubbed at my chin. "Um...Genos is nineteen, so maybe..."

Kyo frowned. "Awe. What about sixteen?"

"Well, eighteen is like the beginnings of adult hood, right? So, maybe then."

Kyo's round face scrunched up, his gaze shifting to the sky, as he thought about it. "Sounds fair." He cheered meeting my gaze again. "Onii-san was only a year older and you only started to train when you were in your twenties."

"Yeah."

"Oh wow, cool. Maybe by then you will have a dojo. Once people start seeing how great you are they'll want to learn from you too."

I could hardly teach one kid, imagine a whole class. Sounded stressful.

"Yeah. I don't know about that."

"And then you and onii-san could be teachers together since he'll have learned everything by then. And I can study under both of you."

I looked to Genos. He seemed to be doing alright now. Once the kids initial excitement died down he was able to relax a bit. Genos never treated kids like kids, so he was always a bit intimidating to them and so they tended to behave themselves soon enough.

They were all huddled around him now, heads tipped back listening to him. He was probably explaining something seriously or telling a story that wasn't really for kids to hear.

He glanced at me a moment, surprising me, and I smiled a little before looking to Kyo again.

Me and Genos teaching people hero stuff. Huh? Lax and serious. It would be a funny combo. Well, we were already a funny combo.

"Saitama-sama?"

"Yeah?"

"Mama was talking before and I've heard kids at school. They were saying mean things again. Things I'm not sure are true. The girls in class are mad at you. Saying you stole onii-san. They always say they don't think it's real, but I can see them looking worried about it. They say it looks like you are dating each other. Someone said they saw you kiss. They say onii-san wouldn't date you and that you are blackmailing him or controlling his mind or something cause they don't think onii-san would be with someone who they think is a bad person. That you might rub off on him the wrong way. I don't get that, but are you and Genos onii-san really dating?"

"Uh...yeah." I averted my gaze. "For a little while now. Things a going pretty good these days. Still new though. He...Genos pampers me somehow even more than before."

I slid my gaze back over to him, but I couldn't tell how he was taking it. "It's ok if you aren't...comfortable with it, Kyo. I know –"

"I know that boys like other boys sometimes and girls like girls. Mama was mad, saying you guys shouldn't be together in public like that cause of fans my age, but I don't mind. Grandma Mimi had a talk with me about it. She said that people shouldn't be ashamed to love who they love. She said being gay wasn't wrong. That people who like the same gender are like everyone else. It was how they were born, and everyone was born perfect and just as they should be."

My mouth twitched into an almost smile. "I glad you're still our fan. I wasn't going to let people find out about us, because I knew what they would say about Genos, but he didn't care of course."

Kyo giggled. "That sounds just like onii-san. I like that he tells the truth and doesn't hold anything back. It's funny."

I smiled. "Yeah, once you get use to him, you find out he's pretty great."

Kyo suddenly liked curious. "Do you guys love each other?"

"Uh…" I peeked over at Genos, he was saying something to one of the parents. Another had hold of their kids trying to tug them away. "I don't know yet. He...hasn't said anything, and I'm still kinda figuring things out. I...care about him of course."

Kyo smiled. "It cool that my favorite heroes are dating!"

"F-favorite?"

"Yeah. Of course!"

I smiled and after a thought decided we should be on our way too. Didn't want to have his mom come looking for us if he was too late getting home, so I got to my feet.

Kyo leaned his head back, looking at me in question.

I smirked before reaching down to pick him up and place him so that he sat on my shoulders. "Come on, lets go save Genos and get you home. Your mother already hated the fact that I stepped on your door step."

"Did Grandma Mimi help you?" He asked as he placed his small hands on my head for balance.

"Yeah. She's pretty cool for an old lady."

Kyo laughed just as the last parent took hold of her kid and pulled them away.

"How'd it go?" I asked motioning for Genos to follow us out to the gate.

He quickly fell in step beside us. "It was adequate. The children seemed pleased and the parents were uncharacteristically weary. Rather than lingering to talk after taking their kids they all seemed rather in a hurry."

"Huh. What was that last mom saying?"

She hadn't looked like she was in a rush and if I remembered right, she didn't look bothered.

"She was a fan of mine as well and had heard so many controversial things about you sensei, that she said she wasn't sure what to believe. So told me that in the end she trusted me and my character and that if I chose to date you, then you must be a good person. She congratulated me on being open with our relationship."

"Oh."

That was different.

"Hey, onii-san, Saitama-sama?" Kyo piped up a few seconds later. "What's it look like at Hero HQ?"

"It's nothing special like you're thinking." I told him. "It's like a giant office building basically. Conference like rooms and what-not."

I could feel him deflate, slouching on my shoulders.

"What heroes have you met?"

I looked to Genos, letting him know he should answer this one.

"Mumen Rider, who is very weak, but has a great mind and soul much like Saitama sensei. Bang is a needlessly talkative old man with considerable skill. His pupil is intolerable and a moron. If you ever have the misfortune of meeting the man, ignore everything he says. During the assembly against Boros, we met most of the S-class heroes. I only personally spoke to a few. Tornado is a bratty child with no respect for anyone. Child Emperor is a bratty, hot-headed child with some intellect. Atomic Samurai is rude, ignorant, and strangely concerned with people not considering him to be middle aged. Super Alloy seemed more like a follower and considerably considered with the appearance of his body."

Kyo giggled.

"Do you ever get scared, fighting monsters?" He asked next.

Genos regarded him with a rather thoughtful gaze. "No. Though I've felt defeat before, I've never feared any foe."

I felt Kyo rest his chin on my head as though he was trying to peer down at me.

"Not since my first fight and even then it was brief. I used to get excited then at the challenge. And now, I don't feel much of anything."

Just before we could make the left at the corner, that would lead us straight down the four blocks to Kyo's house, a horn blared behind us as tires squealed on a sharp turn.

Genos and I turned at all the commotion.

There were muted shouts and more cars honked, and brakes were pressed to avoid the speeding car that had turned onto the street we were on. The car in question was neon green with a white strip down the middle. As the driver struggled to correct his wide turn, his front right tire blew out.

I saw a young, distracted, teenager a few paces ahead of us on the opposite side of the street. His head was down in his phone and he had headphones shoved in his ears.

The car was headed right for him.

Just as I thought I should help the distracted idiot, Genos was at his side, pulling him aside. They both fell to the concrete, the boy letting out a startle cry of protest as the driver turned on his wheel sharply; his attempt at trying to avoid the boy.

Well, he couldn't be all bad.

But now he was headed straight for Kyo and I.

I felt Kyo tense.

I didn't want to release my light hold on Kyo's thin ankles, so I extended my right foot.

The fender crumpled upon impact, the force of it all crushing the hood of the car at the same time. The back end came up off its tires for a few seconds before falling back onto the pavement.

I lowered my leg and tried to see how the driver was, but the air bag had went off, obstructing my view.

"Whoa." Kyo gasped out.

"You okay?"

"That was awesome!"

I shrugged.

"That didn't hurt your leg?" Kyo asked excitedly. "You didn't move at all!"

I raised my leg slightly and bent to show him it. "It's fine."

"Are you alright sensei?" Genos asked, appearing on my left. "Kyo?"

"Yeah. How's the kid?"

"He is fine."

Suddenly the driver's door opened, falling off noisily a second later. Some guy with a beard, shaggy hair with green goggles in them, and a neon green spandex suit with a white stripe going up the middle stumbled out, blood matted on the right of his head and leaking down.

He staggered about, gazing with wide eyes at his car.

Before long he spotted us and his defeated eyes soon glared back at us as he pointed at us and stomped over.

"You bastard! Look what you did to poor Patty. She's ruined!"

I arched a brow.

I peered over at Genos, he looked unfazed.

Just before reaching us, he halted when he clearly recognized Genos. He lost the fire in his eyes. His outstretched arm began to tremble.

"Hi, there, Mr. Genos sir." He said with ridged civility. "I have to beef with you. It's your friend here who crushed poor Patty and I can't forgive that."

Did people really name their cars?

Genos took a step forward. "Do you intend to try and harm sensei?"

"Um…" The man glanced at me, his arm slowly lowered. "Yes?"

"Someone as weak as you could never harm sensei."

The man bristled at that. "You gotta be joking dude. He's like a droopy noodle standing there with that stupid expression on his face. It's pissing me off."

Genos crossed his arms. "You should be grateful towards sensei."

"Grateful?" He bellowed. "He crushed my car. Why should I be thankful for that?"

"It was out of control."

"I don't fucking care!"

"Genos."

Genos turned his head to me.

"It's okay." I told him

"But sensei –"

"It's fine." I looked to the man. "Come on. I'll give you a chance to exact your revenge or whatever for your car. That's what you want right?"

The man stared at me dumbfounded. "Well…yeah."

"Alright." I reached up for Kyo and went over to Genos, placing the boy over his shoulders. "This shouldn't take long."

Kyo was quietly intrigue as he accepted the change of shoulders.

I turned back to the man, even going as far as to take a few steps closer. "Come on."

"Are you mocking?" He snarled.

"No. Just wanna get this over with before mama Kyo thinks I kidnapped her son or something. She's definitely more frightening than you. She looks like of those moms that'll yell at you for a really long time over something small and won't let up even though you got what she was saying five minutes ago. And then every time you see them afterwards they remind you off it with a look and a comment under their breath that really isn't, and you know it's for you and you just gotta listen to it cause if you say something back, she'll go off again and it just gets really annoying."

Ugh. Just thinking about it was depressing me. I hope she didn't answer the door when we dropped off Kyo. Maybe we could just drop him on the door step and leave before we had to find out. Hm?

"Hey! What are you even going on about!"

"Oh, yeah." I regarded him again as he ran up to me, fist raised.

I caught his fist, halting him in his attack, if it could even be called that. I wanted to half believe he was weak from the crash, but I doubted it.

He stared at me wide eyed.

I was bored.

I applied mild presser, which he squirmed at, letting out a pathetic whine, and shoved him back.

It was just meant to make him stumbled back, but I used a bit to much force, he ended up on his crushed hood, knocked out

"Opps." I regarded him a moment more before turning around and heading down the street once more. "Come on. For all I know, we could be late." I shivered at the idea of a long reprimanding.

"Is it okay to leave him there?"

"I don't know." I said honestly, but with all the residents peeking through their windows and creeping around their doorsteps, someone was bound to call the police if they hadn't already.

"People will have called about it." Genos said, having fallen into step beside me without a word. "There is no need to worry, Kyo."

"He wasn't very strong at all." Kyo piped up as we rounded the corner.

"Nope." I yawned.

"No man or monster is a match for sensei!" Genos said enthusiastically.

"That's right!" Kyo cheered.

I smiled a tiny bit.

My little fan club.

* * *

 _ **It's been quite a while and I've only replied to my reviewers just today. I hope I got back to everyone that I'm able to. If not, I always read my reviews and I'm always very grateful for anyone who takes the time to write one. So, sorry if I missed you and thank you very much!**_

 _ **To my guest reviewers:**_

 _ **Talltree-san**_ _ **: I'm glad Mumen and Bang's acceptance wasn't something out of left field. By their personalities I figured they would be ok and I'm glad you saw them in that way as well. How they perceive Saitama is one of the many reasons I like their character too. Thanks for another review!**_

 _ **Thank you to the other guest reviewers! Everyone was very kind and expressed excitement for a swift update. I'm sorry it wasn't quick, but I hope you continue to read and review!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_***peeks out from around the corner and waves awkwardly***_

 _ **Hey, my dears. Sorry for the long absence. Lets just get right too it, huh. Please enjoy**_ **!**

* * *

 ***Update* 11/5/18: Sorry, I was originally going to swap POV and continue it that way, but the more I wrote it, the less I liked it. So, I just tacked onto the end with what the second half was going to have. Well, most of it. Anyway, so if you've read it already, you don't have to read it all again, if you don't want. Just pick up where I left it.**

* * *

Genos

What I had feared had come to pass.

The dreaded outcome.

I had allowed hope to cloud my judgment. If this had been a battle against a malevolent foe, an adversary, I would have been swiftly and uselessly cut down and deserving too.

I had been foolish.

Sensei would be disappointed.

Of course, there would be retaliation. Blows struck. Blood spilled.

I gazed down at the innocent envelope in my grasp wishing to burn the lie before sensei could view its contents and be harmed in anyway.

I glanced up.

Sensei was stretched out at the other end of the table, yawing, with a manga in hand, keeping himself mildly distracted as he waited for me to sort the mail.

I regarded the wolf in sheep's clothing once more. There were several already and I hadn't even sorted through half the box. Some were so ordinary that they weren't worth a glance, until you saw to whom it was addressed, and you were aware of how few kind letters said person received. Others were braver. Villains without shame. Letters encased in black envelopes. Blood red with jagged black letters. Crumpled. Stained. Spat on.

It was intolerable.

I should burn them all!

"Genos?"

I startled as I met sensei's gaze, that held only a fraction of curiosity, his thin brow arched just that much.

"Yes, sensei?"

"It doesn't matter, you know."

I cocked my head slightly.

Sensei shrugged and went back to his manga.

I blinked and regarded the letter.

Crumpled in my grip.

I sighed.

Sensei was always aware.

Of course he was.

Of course he knew.

I placed the imbecilic souls letter with the rest of sensei's mail and continued with the easy chore.

As much as sensei had concerned himself with how people would view our relationship and feared how they would perceive me because of it, I had worried about him and how people would then act towards him in public and through other means, such as these crude letters. Their opinions were already inaccurate, and I knew then, though it was completely unjust, that they would only continue to think less of sensei for this.

I worried about those who called themselves my fans. If they would strike back in some fashion. Cause even more annoyances.

But in the end, I had decided, naively, that they wouldn't do such things. I had decided, hoped, that it would just be more of the same. Just the sorts of things we'd, mostly sensei, had to deal with already.

I'd been wrong.

I'd lied to myself.

Though our outings had gone relatively well, the trip to see Mumen Rider being the most eventful, I'd begun to wonder what people would be like if I were not present.

So I had followed sensei the other afternoon as he went out to see if there was any work for him to do.

My grave misconception had been revealed within minutes.

The whispered conversations had lost their subtlety. Glancing glares had become contemptuous stares.

Emboldened by the unanimous notions towards sensei people had dared to step in sensei's path and shout nonsense.

Each time sensei listened and continued on his way without a word of reproach.

But I knew sensei. I could see the twitch of his fingers and the barely discernible frown, pulling at his lips.

He'd been annoyed.

But he hadn't let it show.

At that point, as I resisted the urge to remove myself from hiding, I recalled the day we'd set out for the first time and took each other's hands. We had spoken of this very thing. Sensei had foreseen this and had accepted it. I'd known, but had tried to deceive myself, and accepted it. Had demanded a clear and honest answer from sensei. Because it was what I had wanted. An open relationship with him. Not to worry about what others would think, because what did their opinions matter when they were egregiously erroneous.

And yet it did.

It always did.

At first, with how they severely underestimated him. Then, with how wrong their opinions became after the comet. Sensei's bold speech hadn't been received well for its truths and knowing that nothing he said could help quell their fury, I had stopped him and been content at the time to be the only one to understand how amazing he was, but then there was the matter of the Sea King and everyone's ignorance with the alien ship and how sensei had single handedly defeated the alien boss Boros.

The were all so brainless and blinded. Easily disbelieving of things they themselves had seen. So eager to pin him as a fraud or ill of character because he appeared odd to them. His manner of lashing out at them sometimes only being perceived as a petty and angry person, when he was anything but.

It was maddening.

And now, everyone was against him further because they thought our relationship was some form of fraud as well. That I'd been coerced or black mailed. That the feelings we shared weren't real and thus they scorned it and had decided to make it into something foul and ugly.

I hated it.

I hated how they saw him.

It wasn't who he was.

Sensei was kind and generous and selfless and the most heroic person I'd ever had the good fortune of meeting.

He was wholly undeserving of their scorn.

I peered over at sensei.

He was nonchalant, wise and passionate.

He was simple and amazing.

"Sensei, they are sorted." I informed him, regrettably.

"Oh. Cool." Sensei placed his manga down and sat cross legged at his end of the table, looking down at his two neatly stacked piles of twenty-three letters.

I myself had more letters than usual, so I had decided to keep mine in the box they arrived in.

I set Kyo's letters at the center of the table, so that we would both have something favorable to read in the end. Though I had to admit that amongst the heap of fan letters I received there were a few others that were bearable. Written by sane fans who had genuine things to say.

Sensei picked up the first letter, an innocent looking one with graceful scowling on the front.

"Sensei?"

"Hm?" He regarded me, expression leaving me guessing.

"I think it would be best to just burn those, sensei." I admitted. "Or I could. They are not worth your time reading. We know what they will say."

"But what if someone actually manages to come up with something interesting to say for once? If we burn them, I'll miss it."

I stared and slowly, a twitch of a smile graced sensei's features causing all my worry and concern and fears to melt away as I basked in the warmth his humor brought.

But soon enough it all returned, and I grew grim once more. "Sensei – "

"Or what if there's a nice one from a real fan in here. Like the one bike man sent me. I wouldn't have seen it if I always burned or destroyed my mail." Sensei shrugged.

"Then at least let me read through them to see if there is a true fan letter amongst them. There is no reason for you to read the rest."

"Genos, it's fine. There's not that many and you've got a ton to read through. It's no big deal."

I regarded him, wanting to refute him, but knew he'd not listen. Sensei did as he liked.

I admired that about him.

"Alright." I picked up a letter and forced myself to focus on my own set and not watch sensei's face for any small reactions.

It was extremely difficult, that is, until I was wholly distracted by the vile I was reading.

' _ **What does he have against you Genos-kun? You can tell me. I can help. My daddy has power. We could work something out.'**_

' _ **I'm disgusted with your choice Genos. I thought you were a true hero, but anyone who would associate with that ridiculous fraud is no hero. You and Mumen Rider are terrible people. Just goes to show you that you can't trust anyone.'**_

' _ **Genos, whatever he has said to get you to date him is a lie!'**_

' _ **This is some weird sham, right? You can't really be dating that weirdo fraud, can you? Tell me it isn't true!'**_

' _ **You've lost my support.'**_

' _ **Disgusting!'**_

' _ **How could you teach such deplorable behavior to your young fans? Disgraceful!'**_

' _ **Your choice of boyfriend (if it's even real) is terrible Genos baby, but don't worry, I still love you! ;)'**_

' _ **Dude, I thought you were pretty cool compared to some of these other heroes, but even I can't over look your choice of partner. Not homophobic or anything, but he's a real piece of shit.'**_

' _ **What's so good about that bald fraud?'**_

' _ **I thought you were rather respectable compared to some of the other heroes. Most are so full of themselves. This was the main reason I allowed my daughter to view your status and updates. She idolizes you, but now, I've had to ban her from such things. How could you condone publicizing such a relationship? You're teaching children that such a relationship is acceptable, when it isn't. And that's without factoring in your choice of partner. The Caped Baldy. Really? He's a fraud masquerading as a hero and taking credit for their good work or destroying cities that are trying to recover from attacks. He's a menace. I still can't believe it's real. But I don't see how such a foolish man could blackmail or brainwash an S-Class hero in anyway. So, the only logical conclusion is that you truly chose to be in a relationship with him. Which is even worse when concerning your character. Lets just say you'll have no more support from anyone in this family. I'm deeply disappointed, but I suppose your decision has enlightened me. You can't trust anyone based on what they first show you of themselves. You never know what twisted secrets they hold within.'**_

"Genos?"

Sensei's hesitant and mildly concerned tone pulled me from the middle of a letter that was, I noted, being crushed at the sides with the force I was gripping it with. I loosened my hold and smoothed out my scowl as I met sensei's steady gaze from across the table. "Please stop reading those sensei."

Saitama-sensei's brows rose slightly, and his eyes filled with a hint of surprise. "I think you should be the one to stop reading those, Genos."

I hadn't even seen sensei finish his pile. His letters were all in a stack on the floor off to the side with Kyo's still open before him.

I sighed heavily and let the letter flutter to the table. I was nearly done. Even though I had received some letters from fans that were kind and supportive, sending words of congratulations and acceptance, the majority had been even more hateful and infuriating than I had previously assumed.

"Their poisonous words were to be expected, and yet they still fill me with rage. They all speak so freely of something they know nothing about. Drawing 'facts' from the air and spreading lies as though you are some sort of monster to be eliminated. Having ensnared me with some form of mind control or trick. None have thought for a moment that this is something I've chosen. Something I initiated and desired."

I met Saitama-sensei's steady gaze that was tinged with sorrow. "I wish that they knew you as I do sensei. And saw all you've done for them. How you've saved them. Then they would understand why it's the exact opposite. They would wonder, as I do, of how I could have ever become so fortunate to be with you. For you to have chosen to be with me."

Sensei's lips quirked up into a brief smile that warmed my core. "It doesn't matter Genos. We can't do anything about it. I couldn't do anything about the rock incident, but I chose to say what I did when facing the sea guy. And I don't regret it. They already didn't like me, so it made sense and they were being jerks to the heroes who had fought so hard to protect them. Even you." Saitama-sensei shrugged. "If I tried to explain things now, it wouldn't work. It's too late. So, since we can't do anything about it, there's no sense getting angry over it. Yeah, I don't like how they see you now either, but we just can't let it get to us. I mean, they can't go on this strong forever. Soon it probably won't even matter to them anymore and all this hate mail and talk on the streets will stop."

Sensei regarded me with a small, encouraging smile.

My shoulders slumped.

Maybe sensei was right, he usually was, but we did not need to be subjected to such hateful mail.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and looked up news fours number and promptly dialed it.

Sensei quirked his head. "Who you calling?"

"News four. I shall request a few minutes of their time in order to address this situation. They may not listen to a request for the hate mail or whispers to stop, but I can publicly refuse to receive fan mail if they continue to subject me to their negativity towards you. Of course, I'll mention that the same will apply if my 'fans' continue to write such letters to you."

Sensei's mouth fell open as he stared at me.

A voice on the other end greeted me asking if I had something to report. "Yes, this is Genos. You may know me as the Demon Cyborg. I would like for you to clear at least five minutes of time for me tomorrow to make a very important announcement."

The voice on the other end spluttered gibberish for a moment before asking me to wait a moment.

"Of course." I looked to sensei once more and found him with his hands pressed down on the table, a look of panicked mortification slacking his features and causing his eyes to expand.

"Hang up!" He shouted. "Hang up, right now!"

I quirked a brow. "Why would I do that? This is the best way to get their attention, sensei. I thought for a moment to address the matter on the fan page, but I wasn't sure they would take it seriously or they might not believe it was posted by me."

Sensei paled as he shook his head vigorously.

"Mr. Genos, so kind of you to call our station." I woman on the end spoke up, drawing my focus. "Now, please tell me, how we can help you here at News 4?"

"Yes, I would like to req – "

"Shut-up you tin can!" Sensei shouted as he raced to my side and tore the phone from my grip. He knelt there a moment, the woman's voice calling out asking if I was still present, before sensei found the correct button to end the call.

He breathed a sigh of relief before he set the phone down and jerked his head up to meet my startled gaze. "What are you thinking?" He rattled out. "That's so embarrassing! No news stations, you hear me? No public announcement what so ever. Just drop it!"

I turned to face sensei, confused by his reaction. "I have to do something, sensei. I refuse to have to continue to read such mail."

Sensei sighed and then his features hardened. "No news stations."

The only other option I had left was to write back to the vile senders of the letters. Even if not all of the fans had written out against sensei, I was confident my return letters would reach the forums and fan pages and others would then get the message as well.

Yes, it seemed like the next optimal step.

I met sensei's apprehensive gaze. "I will reply to the hateful letters then, telling them to reframe from sending such thoughtless mail to me in the future if they wish for me to continue to read them."

Sensei sighed, his whole body sagging with relief. "Okay. That sounds better."

I gave a nod before deciding to sort through the ones I wanted to reply to. I would organize that before finishing the letters and then I would set about replying to them.

…

"Wait, Genos, what are you doing?" I heard sensei's voice speak out after an unknown amount of time, but it sounded further away than it should. I raised my gaze from my completed letter and found that he wasn't sitting across from me.

Detecting the sound of ramen being slurped up, I jerked my head towards the little window in the kitchen. Sensei was standing there with a slightly arched brow, patiently waiting for my reply with a cup of instant ramen in his grasp.

I glanced at the time and realized it'd been nearly four hours since we had last spoke.

"I am replying to Mrs. Iwamoto's careless letter."

Sensei's mouth slacked open and his eyes widened.

"Don't reply to them individually!" He shouted shrilly as he strode out into the main living space to crouch down by my side. He immediately looked to the screen and began reading my composed letter.

I was sure he would approve, despite his panic. I had kept it quite concise, only answering to what Mrs. Iwamoto had spoken of. I had also reframed from expanding on any subject matter in too much detail.

 _ **'I did not set out to be a respectable hero for anyone, adult or children alike, to look up to. I began fighting monsters to grow stronger so that one day I might defeat the Mad Cyborg. I registered as a hero so that I could become Saitama-sensei's disciple so that I could learn to become as strong a hero as he is.**_

 _ **It is your choice, due to your limited and stagnate brain cells, if you do not wish for your daughter to continue to be a fan of myself. With such an idiotic mindset, similar to much of mankind, it doesn't surprise me.**_

 _ **My relationship with Saitama-sensei is neither your concern or problem to ruminate about. And it certainly isn't wrong or unacceptable. Such small-minded thinking is what is largely wrong with the world.**_

 _ **Saitama-sensei is not a fraud. That is a fact, compared to the conclusions and delusions you've come to think due to what you believe and what's been falsely said so carelessly.**_

 _ **He's the greatest hero and the world is very fortunate to have him saving it.**_

 _ **I initiated and entered into my relationship with sensei willingly and I am very happy and grateful for sensei's acceptance of my advances.**_

 _ **I am pleased to hear that you and your family will no longer offer your support to myself of any kind. It's unnecessary in the end since I didn't know I had it to begin with and don't want such ill minded people supporting me who would draw conclusions about myself or sensei through false news and fan pages and then processed to voice those unjustified thoughts in vile letters. One truly does not know what twisted thoughts one holds till they reveal themselves.'**_

Sensei jabbed a finger towards the screen. "You can't send that!"

Startled, I stared at sensei in confusion. "But…I have only addressed the matters she herself pointed out and explained my ideas of them. Correcting her where she was mistaken and telling her why."

Sensei sighed as he set down his ramen cup before taking a seat next to me. He appeared to collect himself before he regarded me calmly.

"Genos, you said you were angry with what they were saying about me. That you had to read about it and wanted them to stop or you'd stop accepting fan mail. So just…say that. Type up one, short, letter that sums up the problem and then print them and send them out. You don't have to waste your time replying to them one by one."

That was so…simple.

"Of course. Wise and sensible advice as always, sensei!" I bowed my head in thanks.

Sensei slouched, relief washing over him. "Good."

Watching him pick up his lunch I frowned, recalling my carelessness. "I'm sorry I didn't make lunch, Saitama-sensei. I'll be sure to make dinner."

"It's fine, Genos." Sensei said with a hint of a smile in his voice. He got to his feet, ruffled my hair, and went back to the other side of the table.

…

The letter was all wrong.

But I understood Sensei's advice.

Sensei had gotten up so many times to look over my letter, fearing my reply, that after the sixth revision, he sat himself down next to me and told me what I should write.

It would seem my wording of things was too harsh. Apparently, it wouldn't be a good idea to call them the idiots that they were. Sensei said they wouldn't be used to that side of me and that it would be best to keep up appearances for now even if everyone didn't quite believe it or like me anymore. Insulting their incompetence wasn't allowed either and I was restricted from going on any tangents about how wonderful sensei truly was and of how incorrect they were to think otherwise. Sensei said most of them wouldn't believe it anyway and would just think I was making excuses for him.

In the end I typed up what sensei suggested would be best.

Sensei said that no matter what they said, his relationship with me wasn't their business, but if they cared to know, was real and didn't involve brainwashing or blackmail. I didn't know, but he knew that was important to me. Secondly, he said to write about how I didn't appreciate the hate mail my fans were sending to him and most importantly, the hate mail they were sending to me concerning him. And that if it continued, I was sorry to my true fans, but I would make sure that the Hero Association reframed from forwarding their letters if they continued. If they didn't like me anymore due to our relationship that was there choice, but I didn't have to or want to read about it.

The letter was generous.

Sensei felt it was best to leave my anger out of it and to just keep it simple and straightforward so that, hopefully, there wouldn't be too much backlash from it.

After I'd gotten back from making copies of the letter, buying envelopes, and picking up some pork for dinner, Sensei helped me tuck them away and address them to the appropriate sender.

"Thank you for assisting me with the letters, sensei." I said as we sat down for dinner. "As always, your wisdom has helped me through a troubling situation."

"It's fine. I wasn't doing anything today anyway." Sensei looked down at his pork bowl with kombu. "We're in this together, right?"

I smiled. "Yes."

* * *

 _ **Thanks for the continued follow/favorites/reviews!**_

 _ **Talltree-san**_ _ **: lol, that's cool. Would you be ok with telling me the name? If not, totes fine! Very true about the quality, rather than quantity. I hope Saitama will have some true fans someday. Thanks for another review! Always good to hear from you! :)**_


End file.
